BLEED
by E. A. Brown
Summary: "Screw you, Klaus!" Bonnie hissed as she tried to wiggle free from his grasp. Tightening his hold, he whispered into her ear "That's an excellent idea, Witch. Screw me." Her eyes widened in horror! ... Klonnie with some Bamon. Will update soon!
1. Resentment

**Author's Note:**** I love the Vampire Diaries but somewhere during the last season, the writers went rogue where Bonnie was concerned. So I decided to write this story to show that all hope is not lost. There can be endless possibilities for Bonnie including a future with Klaus, and this is just one of them. This story contains elements from the CW storyline that I thought would be useful in strengthening my plot. It takes place sometime after 3x15 "All My Children" and goes to season 4. It is my first story, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1 – Resentment**

_She_ was to blame. His siblings were dagger-less, his mother roamed about freely, and Stefan continued to kill his hybrids.

_My, what was a man to do?_

His lips twisted into a sadistic smile. Luckily for him, he wasn't one. A man could do nothing given the tools he possessed. He, however, was a superior being who could do anything he put his fangs to.

"No, no" he cautioned himself. Killing her would be too easy. So snapping her neck was out of the question. Her death should be slow; painful—exciting for him … not so much for her. Bonnie Bennett deserved to be mutilated before he drained the blood from her body.

_The little bitch!_

He could barely contain his rage. He looked down at his clenched fist and shuddered violently. He really needed to calm down, but his thoughts betrayed him by inciting him further. 'Coward' seemed a better word to describe her than 'bitch' at the moment. Only cowards fled the scene after they delivered a massive blow.

_So she thinks she can hide, does she? _His mother had invited the witch to the ball, but she never showed. She had disappeared, leaving him to believe she'd left town. No matter, Caroline had kept him entertained that night and the fit blonde would be his sooner rather than later because he yearned for her.

While it was true, Caroline had rejected the old 'I-used-to-be-a-nice-human' routine, she would soon come around like the rest of her gender. Death rarely changed a woman. She was no different than the one before her. She would give in and then his hybrid would think twice before disobeying him again. Yes, Tyler would learn a valuable lesson. _Never trust a woman._ Caroline, Elena, Esther—it didn't matter; they were all the same.

He should have known his mother was working with the witch. If not for their little insurance policy, he and his siblings would have ceased to exist. He punched the wall.

"Excuse me, sir." Klaus removed his fist from the hole in the wall and turned to confront his audience. Who dared to interrupt his solitude?

His displeasure must have been obvious because the hybrid took one step back. "Speak," he commanded, as he schooled his features into a blank expression to hide his growing frustration.

The hybrid hesitated before saying, "We found the witch."

"Is that so," Klaus replied with feigned disinterest.

"Should we bring her to you?"

He smiled. "No."

"But sir," the hybrid persisted, "she's nearby."

"Where?" He picked up the brandy snifter on his desk, poured himself a cup and waited for an answer. He looked at his hybrid expectantly. Still no reply. "Where … is … she?" He enunciated every word slowly, careful not to sound too eager.

The hybrid took another step back. "Downstairs in your study."

Klaus eyes widened in astonishment. He downed the contents of the glass in one swig. _She's bold; _he thought as he dipped his head back and smirked.

The hybrid stared at him in confusion before adding, "We will apprehend her at once." Two other hybrids appeared at his side but Klaus dismissed them with a simple hand gesture.

"For the second time: no. Leave her be. I hope she finds whatever she's looking for." He said delightfully before scowling. "I grow tired of repeating myself."

His hybrids left without delay.

Downstairs, was she? What kind of host would he be if he didn't greet his guest?

–**TVD–**

Esther had asked for her help and like a fool, she'd promised her assistance. Once again, she had trusted the blind faith Elena had in yet another questionable person. Well at least, Esther was human unlike Damon. She couldn't really call vampires people given that 'people' were their preferred choice of meal. She should have said no, except she couldn't. It was her duty to protect everyone and she could reflect on this responsibility later. Now was not the time to be over-thinking anything.

_Files, files._ She flexed her fingers. _As soon as I find them, I can leave._

Ten minutes later, Bonnie looked at the large grandfather clock that hung in the far right corner of the room. Time was moving faster than she was. The document containing the ancient spell was nowhere to be found and she desperately needed it if she were to have any chance of killing Klaus according to Esther. "Ah," she moaned in frustration. _Okay, just concentrate,_ she silently advised herself. _It's got to be here somewhere. I can do—_a voice sounded and she closed her eyes as she concluded her thought—_this._

"Do continue, Ms. Bennett. Don't stop on my account." Bonnie jumped as the soft whisper caressed her earlobe. A small shiver ran down her spine. Either the speaker was much closer than she imagined or he had moved rather quickly.

_Speak, or think in my case, of the devil and he doth appear. _Her lips twisted into an ironic smile. She had been caught red-handed.

_What was a girl to do?_

She turned to confront him. It was the least she could do. Unfortunately, her movement brought her flush against his masculine form.

"Klaus!" She spat venomously. He smiled. And when he made no attempt to move, she took a step backwards.

Although he did not particularly care for her tone of voice, he politely enquired, "How can I be of service, sweetheart?" _This will be fun,_ he surmised. Killing her would be his pleasure.

It was evident that he was mocking her and she grew more nervous as she watched him. His predatory smile spoke volumes. Damn him! She would not go down without a fight; but hopefully it wouldn't come to that if she could … _Could what?_ She had no idea what to do to possibly live through this situation. A major part of her plan had already been compromised and that was to not get caught. She found herself answering brazenly "You can get lost."

Apparently, his proximity was making her crazy. She had to be to say that to an original who had threatened her life on multiple occasions. He didn't need another incentive.

"Ouch. Such animosity. Come on, Bonnie—if I may call you Bonnie?" She nodded, shocked by his civility. "You needn't talk so big. I can smell your fear." She opened her mouth to argue but he continued, "Don't deny it. Your pulse is beating at a dangerous speed and I have to say: you're getting me excited." His smile deepened when his words produced the desired effect. She shuddered.

Now she would attempt to run and he would kill her. How boring. He expected more from a Bennett witch.

If she was going to die, she wouldn't do so a coward. She would confront her fear. _At this point, why not?_ Face devoid of any emotion, she asked "so what?"

"What do you mean, 'so what'?"

"So what if I'm scared. Of course I am. Who wouldn't be? You're a murderer."

Klaus laughed involuntarily. He couldn't help himself. He found her amusing. Everything from her defensive stance to her smug expression confirmed her belief that anyone who disagreed was an idiot. It was too much. He chuckled.

Her eyes widened. _He_ was actually laughing. Fear and death were funny to him. Now she was terrified. She'd made a mistake in coming here alone and now she would leave. She attempted to brush by him quickly while he continued to chortle over her earlier sentiments. He grabbed her arm as she passed and she closed her eyes anticipating death.

"Leaving so soon?" No trace of mirth could be heard in his voice. "Without … what you came for?" His grip tightened. Bonnie wanted to cry out. His fingers dug into her flesh and the pain was unbearable. He jerked her backward and peered down into her face. His free hand slid into her hair and pulled hard. Her eyes flew open, glossy with unshed tears. "What? No witty comeback? No threats?" He goaded.

_Don't cry! Don't let him see your tears! _She admonished herself internally. _He wants to break you! _ His grip on her arm tightened. She opened her mouth, but no sound escaped her lips. He tugged harder, tearing some strands from her scalp. "What were you looking for, sweetheart?" Her vision was becoming hazy. She had to do something before she blacked out.

"St-o-p!"

"What?"

"Let her go!"

Klaus turned to face the intruder without relinquishing his hold on her. _Another interloper. _He was growing more annoyed by the second. His glare returned to Bonnie. "A friend of yours?" He searched her glazed eyes for an answer and waited for a reply. When none was forthcoming, he said, "Maybe he'll have more to say." He released her and she crumpled to the floor.

"Jamie," she wanted to shout, but she didn't know which Jamie to address since there were two of him. The room was spinning. She pulled herself into a sitting position, but remained disoriented. Her scalp was on fire. "Jamie!" She finally screamed to the open air. "Get out of here!" She found the desk leg and used it to steady herself as she rose to her feet. But it was too late. Klaus had Jamie in his grip. There was no fight, no scuffle—nothing. She tried to give Klaus an aneurysm.

_Is she kidding?_ Those little tricks would never work on him. This witch never knew when to accept defeat. She tried everything. If she wasn't trying to fry his brain, she was trying to distract him with trifling things like laughter so she could attack him off guard. _Me. She made me laugh!_ He became infuriated just thinking about it. So the little wench thought it fun to toy with him, did she? He looked from Jamie, whom he held by the throat, to Bonnie. She looked fragile and weak as she held onto the desktop for support but her eyes, no longer blurred by pain, gazed on his with ready defiance. He turned quickly, ripped out Jamie's heart and tossed it at her feet. Then he returned her cold stare. "Call it a gift. Now you won't leave here empty handed provided you leave here at all."

Bonnie screamed.

Klaus smiled, then buckled to his knees with pain unlike any he had ever felt. He cursed. _Damn this witch!_ For all he knew, his head was being split in two. "Bonnie!" He yelled, but she was already gone.

She escaped the same way she came and ran as fast as she could, fearful that he might pursue.

She could not stop. She could not falter.

And as she ran, tears fell.


	2. Broken

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of LJ Smith and the CW. **

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading and for being patient with me. Please be advised, this chapter is very long and most of the main characters from TVD are in it. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 – Broken**

She sat on a bed with her feet dangling off the edge. Her eyes were focused on the closed door before her. The door was brown. She blinked. It was still brown.

Bonnie didn't know how long she sat there staring at a door that now, upon closer observation, appeared to be a brown chunk of nothingness. She cocked her head to the side. Actually, it wasn't brown; it was more of a dark rouge. _A phone. _Somewhere in the distance, a phone was ringing. _Whose phone?_ She blinked. Hopefully, it was hers. Come to think of it, where was she? _In a place with a red door,_ she thought, her eyes still glued to the door. _Oh yeah …_ _Ringing. Something is ringing. Yes, yes, I remember, it's a phone. I better get it. Well, my shoes are on so I guess I can walk over and … Oh, I'm still completely dressed._

_ Jamie?_

_ No, it was Elena._

Elena was saying "Bonnie, Bonnie, are you there? I'm really worried. Bonnie, please pick up." And then there was a guy saying something about having a new message. _Well, I'll just let him talk to Elena … The door_ … The door was now a lighter shade of red. It was getting brighter as light filtered into the room. The light surrounded her, but she couldn't see it. If there was a window, it was probably located behind her. Eventually, the door became rouge again as the room grew darker and darker until it was completely black and could no longer be seen. _Must be night ..._

She was alone in the dark.

A scream pierced the darkness. Bonnie jumped to her feet. _Someone needs my help!_ Another scream. "J-A!"Then another strangled cry. "M-I-E!" Her hands flew to her lips in horror. The cries were getting louder. _It's too loud!_ She covered her ears as the wailing grew to epic proportions. The incoherent panicked speech began to form one word. "Ja-mie!" His name tore from her lips. And then she realized it was her. She was screaming, or crying, or whatever it was she was doing. She fell onto the bed sobbing uncontrollably, curled herself into a ball and shoved the edge of a pillow into her mouth to stop herself from making any more noise. She couldn't let anyone hear her. No one could know the depths of her despair.

Suddenly, it was too much. _It _was her mother. _It_ was Jeremy. And _it_ wasn't because she had to sacrifice herself for her loved ones. She had chosen to do so. _It_ was that they allowed her to do this without fighting for her. _It _was that she alone wasn't enough; she had had to give more … _Jamie._ She cried until her limbs began to shake. She shut her eyes in an attempt to chase away the demon that haunted her. _Klaus!_

Gradually Bonnie calmed and became—alert. Her eyes opened and focused on the door as she reclined on the bed. It was her bedroom door. This was her house. How long had she stared at the door trying to decipher its color? How many days had passed? She was still dressed in the same clothes she wore to the Mikaelson Manor complete with shoes. _I am losing my mind,_ she thought. _I can't be the girl from five minutes ago._ She couldn't possibly be that weak.

**–****TVD–**

Bonnie awoke with a yawn. She closed her eyes and tried to lull herself back to sleep. Counting sheep would not do. Only dreams could provide the mental solace she sought. Ten minutes later, she gave up any pretense of sleep and decided to confront the day. It was 3:45 pm according to the clock on her nightstand. She sat up and wondered what day it was.

_Let's see, I went to Mikaelson manor on Sunday … and Klaus_—no, she wouldn't think about what happened. Hopefully, it was Monday. One missed school day was of little importance. Any more days and she would be expected to give explanations. She wasn't sure she was ready to discuss this with anyone. It was bad enough that she had been so out of it, she had obsessed over a door for hours. Her friends would think she needed professional help.

She exhaled and brought her knees to her chest as she looked out the window. There was so much to do. She needed to brush her teeth, take a shower and then eat, but her body felt sluggish. "I'll just sit here for a few more minutes," Bonnie told herself. She brought her arms around her knees and rested her chin above them.

Loud knocking brought her out of her revelry. She was content to let whoever it was knock until he or she got tired and went home. She didn't want to see anyone. Unfortunately, the knocking became frantic and the added sound of the doorbell made it even more annoying. Bonnie got off her bed and headed downstairs.

The moment she opened the door, Elena and Caroline rushed in. Elena embraced her before she could even lock the door. Bonnie froze; her arms pinned to her sides. "Why didn't you answer your phone?" Elena cried hysterically. "Caroline and I were worried."

"You've got some major explaining to do," Caroline chimed in.

Bonnie slowly disengaged from Elena's grip and made her way to the kitchen. "I'm fine. I was busy." She called over her shoulder.

Caroline watched Bonnie warily as she exited the living room. When Bonnie was out of earshot, she said, "Something's wrong, Elena."

Elena looked at her with sad eyes confirming that she'd drawn the same conclusion. They walked into the kitchen to see Bonnie pouring them glasses of water with trembling fingers. As they watched, they noticed she was a mess. Bonnie's hair hung in disarray over her shoulders, her jeans and shirt were filthy, and she sported a nasty bruise on her arm.

Caroline was the first to speak up. "What the hell is going on Bonnie? You don't answer your phone. You don't come to school. It's Wednesday, Bonnie. Wednesday! And don't you dare tell me you were at home because your lights have been off since last Saturday! Also," she paused before looking away, "you look like hell."

Bonnie flinched as if stung by Caroline's words. _It's Wednesday. I lost that much time._ She couldn't do this right now, not with Caroline, when her mind was still trying to process all that had happened.

Elena saw Bonnie's discomfort and stepped in. "What Caroline is trying to say is that we love you and we were scared to death that something terrible happened to you." Caroline opened her mouth to continue her verbal assault but Elena's warning glare made her reconsider. She settled for rolling her eyes. Elena spoke again, her words a plea. "Bonnie, please let us help you?"

Bonnie's body responded to the desperation in Elena's voice. She broke down and began to cry. Elena and Caroline walked around the counter to embrace her. "He killed Jamie," Bonnie blurted out, no longer able to keep silent. Both pairs of eyes widened in surprise.

"Who?" Caroline asked, but her question was lost in the barely coherent speech which was Bonnie's recount of the incident which had left her devastated.

"It's okay, Bonnie. We're here. We won't let anything happen to you. You should go upstairs and freshen up while Caroline and I make you something to eat." Elena said soothingly.

Overwhelmed by their love, support, and—she had to admit—anger at her disappearance, Bonnie managed a tearful smile. It was nice to be with family because that was who she considered them to be. They were more than friends; they were her sisters. So she could let them take care of her. "Guys, you'll have to let go if you want me to change."

Elena laughed and released her.

Caroline was more reluctant. "You have to promise not to vanish into thin air, Bonnie."

"Alright, I promise." Bonnie said giving another tearful smile.

Satisfied with her answer, Caroline released her.

Caroline and Elena began to chat as Bonnie ascended the stairs. Even though she wanted to stay and listen to the latest gossip, she was in desperate need of a shower. She took a whiff of her right underarm. _Eww!_ _Garbage smells better! _Shebegan to take the steps two at a time in a rush to get to the bathroom when Caroline's words drifted to her ears. "… We were alone until Klaus interrupted us …"

_Klaus! _

Bonnie froze on the steps. Her face became a rigid mask. Without turning, she spoke, her words barely audible. "He killed Jamie."

"Did you say something, Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"He killed Jamie," Bonnie repeated, louder this time.

Silence.

"Klaus did?"

_Could I be mistaken or was that a question? ... _Just whose side was Caroline on? Bonnie turned to face her. "What exactly are you asking, Caroline?" She searched Caroline's face for an answer but all she found there was surprise. _What was so surprising—that Klaus murdered Jamie or that he would kill at all? _Bonnie's eyes narrowed on her friend.

"Why would Klaus—?"

"Because that's what vampires do!" Bonnie shouted, effectively cutting Caroline off before she could make any excuses for Klaus.

The lights began to flicker.

Elena walked into the living room. "What is going on in here?"

"Ask Bonnie?" Caroline snickered, upset that Bonnie had lumped her in with a known murderer. "I just wanted to know if Klaus was provoked. He's not the type to kill randomly."

The living room windows flew open.

"'Not the type to kill randomly?!' Are you serious right now?" Bonnie couldn't believe Caroline was saying this. Unless … "Do you have feelings for him?"

"How can you even ask me that?" Caroline screamed.

"Well, the mindless beast killed your boyfriend and you don't seem to mind!" Bonnie yelled.

"Calm down guys," Elena pleaded. "This is getting out of hand."

"She's the one with the problem!" Caroline snapped angrily.

The wind picked up and the door flew open.

"Oh, I'm the one with the—nevermind," Bonnie tried to reign in her temper. Something was happening. Her powers were reacting to her mood. The lights went out and the fireplace came roaring to life.

"Bonnie, please calm down. Caroline is simply saying that Klaus—" Elena began.

"You too, Elena!" Bonnie cried, interrupting her. "Get Out!"

A second later, Caroline and Elena were forcefully ejected from the house by a current so strong it left them flat on their backs on the front lawn. They heard the door close and then lock, but neither of them could recall Bonnie making any movement at all.

**–****TVD–**

He flung another lifeless body to the ground. "I'm not weak," Klaus told his next victim as he nuzzled her neck. He heard her sharp intake of breath and smiled. _At least, she's scared of me._

"Mister, please let me go!" She pleaded. "I don't think you're weak."

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. His brows furrowed as he glared into tearful brown eyes. He cocked his head to the side. He saw green. A pair of huge, defiant green eyes. Then he saw red! He bared his fangs. "Does she think she can make a fool of me?"

Her eyes opened wide, full of stark terror. "I don't know!" She exclaimed before screaming hysterically, "No, no, please don't—"

Klaus bit down hard, ending her speech. He drained her blood slowly, so that she could feel her life slipping away from her and the pain associated with this act. He wanted this girl to suffer. No, he wanted _her_ to suffer, but unfortunately, it was not _her _body growing cold in his arms. He immediately dropped the limp form.

Strangely, he didn't feel any better. Four girls later and he still felt … Weak. The very word offended him and yet he could not dispute the power it held. He remembered the events of that night clearly. He had watched _her_ exit while he lay writhing in agony. How could _she _have brought him so low?

He could see farther than the human eye, and still her movement had eluded him; and that was if she had made any movement at all. No incantation, no hand gestures—nothing. All he knew was that it had come upon him quickly and left him defenseless. It felt as though her very essence had crushed him with a weight he could not bear. He had never experienced anything like it before so he couldn't explain it nor did he wish to feel such pain again.

He began to pace. He needed more blood, but he knew that only _her_ blood would quench his thirst. _An eye for an eye! _When he killed Bonnie Bennett, the word 'weak' and the havoc it wrought would die with her. Only then would he find peace. He would no longer doubt himself. He was the superior species.

He stopped pacing.

There was one particular snag: her power.

He couldn't confront her unless she was vulnerable. A man would consider this cowardly behavior. Lucky for him, he wasn't a man so he knew better. A true victor would only fight battles that could be won. He would not allow the witch another opportunity to best him. First, he would destroy her spirit and then he would break her delicate, little neck.

Klaus sighed with relief. Now, he felt better. He could kill again and take pleasure in it even if it wasn't the victim of his choice. Those poor women died in vain because he didn't enjoy their pain as he should have. He smiled thinking, _this can be easily remedied. I'll just savor the next girl who comes along …_

_Ah, here comes the silver lining now,_ he thought as his next victim came sauntering down the alley. He grabbed the delectable blond and tossed her against the brick wall. She hissed. "Let go of me, Klaus!"

"Caroline—my apologies." He let her go.

She uttered a string of profanities as she surveyed their surroundings. Her friend, Stephanie, lay dead among three other corpses. Her eyes found Klaus.

"You know, I thought I saw something in you, but I guess I was wrong. Bonnie was right about you. You're nothing but a mindless beast!"

"Bonnie—" Klaus began.

"Save it! You killed Jamie and Stephanie. Stay the hell away from me!" And then she was gone.

_I will kill her!_ His fury knew no bounds. He turned, picked up the trash can behind him and threw it against the brick wall. _She_ had destroyed his progress with Caroline. He kicked the fallen bin and then punched the wall multiple times. Then he leaned his forehead against it as he tried to regain his composure. His fingers clenched and unclenched.

"Sir, are you alright? I heard a loud noise and—"

Klaus broke the man's annoying neck. He changed his mind, he would kill Bonnie tonight. _A mindless beast, indeed._

**–****TVD–**

"I'm worried, Stefan."

"Of course you are," he replied with a wry smile.

"This is serious, Stefan. Klaus killed Jamie and I don't know what Bonnie will do." Elena turned to watch the logs burning in the fireplace, not wanting Stefan to see her face. It was still difficult for her to look at him without wanting to hold him but it wasn't that simple.

"Elena," Stefan's arms slid around her from behind. She stiffened. "Bonnie can stay here." He lowered his head and kissed her collarbone.

She removed herself from his embrace. "Thank you."

Disappointed and making an effort to hide it, he asked, "Did you discuss this with Bonnie?"

"Does it matter? I want her safe."

He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I know that. So do I but …" his voice trailed off as he looked away from her.

She took as step closer to him. "Stefan?"

His gaze returned to hers. They stood an inch apart. His mouth opened and she couldn't look away from his lips ...

"You two seem preoccupied … Awkward … So I guess I'll swing by and pick up the little lady." Damon's dry humor cut through the tension in the room with the double-edged sword that were his words. Elena jumped back in surprise while Stefan rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed with his brother's latest jab.

"Damon, you don't have to," Elena began.

"Tr–u–s–t me," Damon drew out the words. "I would rather spend my time with a witch who wants me dead than watch another episode of the Stefan and Elena soap opera." Then he delivered a mocking smile and moved toward the door. "Play nice!" He yelled back as he exited.

The moment he stepped into the dying sunlight, the smile left his face. It would always be Stefan. Bonnie had better come willingly because he was in a foul mood.

**–****TVD–**

Clad in a towel, Bonnie combed her damp hair in front of the bathroom mirror. _What is happening to me?_

While it was true the past few days had been dreadful, the anguish she felt had no negative effect on her powers. In fact, she felt stronger although she didn't know why. No nosebleeds from over exertion, no dizzy spells or fainting. When she threw Elena and Caroline out of the house—which she still felt guilty about—she hadn't batted an eyelash.

Looking back, she realized Klaus hadn't allowed her to escape. She pictured him clearly in their last few moments together. If her memory was correct, he had been on the ground shaking, unable to get up. She gave up any pretense of combing her hair and stared at her reflection. She had the power to incapacitate an original. _Now, I will wake up from this dream,_ she thought as she bent down to splash water on her face. She hoped it would serve as a reality check. One witch could not defeat an original.

She used the edge of her towel to wipe the water from her face and then glanced at her reflection once more. She blinked to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

Nope, this wasn't a dream because her image was not the only one she saw in the mirror. "Damon," she addressed him without turning, "leave, now." She lifted her hand and shut the bathroom door in his face. Since this was not his first visit to her house, she wouldn't bother asking him how he got in. That would only lead to the unnecessary conversation she hoped to avoid. She had nothing to say to the thing that killed her mother.

Now he was all charm, speaking about nothing in particular as was his way. She rolled her eyes.

"Bonnie, come out. It's cute that you're nervous about your nakedness and all, but you're not the first women I've seen in a towel." He remarked, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. He'd entered without knocking because he was being watched. It would be best if they left before whoever was lurking around her home decided to make an appearance.

"I told you to leave." She said this casually as if she were talking to an acquaintance.

"Unless you're planning to seduce me, you might want to put your clothes on. Oh that's right; your clothes are out here. No worries, I'll just look around until I find a nice outfit for you to wear."

Although he said 'nice outfit' in a mocking tone, his voice carried a sharp edge that worried her. He wouldn't go through her things, would he? Yes, he would. _He's Damon._ "Don't you dare," she said with menacing calm.

Her 'I-couldn't-care-less' tone angered him. Where was the brunette spitfire he was used to? She could at least put up the fight he was spoiling for ever since he left the boarding house. Even though he knew they needed to move quickly, he couldn't resist the urge to bait her. "Ooh," he said, "what do we have here? A black thong!"

Bonnie rushed out of the bathroom to find him lying on her bed with his arms behind his head and his legs crossed. "You own a black thong?" He asked, disbelief apparent in his expression. "I didn't know you had it in you." His lips smiled even though his eyes did not. "Now get dressed."

She sent him an aneurysm. Her name tore from his lips followed by a whole lot of swearing and threats on her life. If he could still speak, she was being too kind. She tightened her spiritual grip on his brain by making a fist as she walked over to her drawers to retrieve some clean undergarments, a pair of jeans and a greenish blue raglan. One quick glance in his direction told her that he was still suffering from the multiple aneurysms she gave him. She changed in the bathroom and then crossed the room to get her shoes. She didn't even break her stride when he began speaking.

"End this," he said between gasps. "We need to go."

"Your leaving. I, however, have other plans. Go." She said this casually and headed for the bedroom door. "Whether by choice or force, it's up to you. You're lucky I don't kill you."

When she reached for the doorknob, Damon moved with lightning speed and apprehended her from behind. She could feel her hold on his brain fading. She sent him another wave of aneurysms and was rewarded with a groan but his arm tightened around her neck. She tried to struggle, but she could not escape the headlock. "Are you going to kill me now, like you did my mother?" She choked out.

"Not if you come quietly," he answered. His head ached and he was tempted to seek revenge, but Elena would never forgive him if he hurt Bonnie. Besides he was here to pick her up, not kill her. "You have two minutes to pack. You'll be staying at my place until further notice. Mama Elena thinks it's best."

His words came as a blow. _Elena? Why? _Bonnie felt as though she had been stabbed in the back. She could barely stand. Her best friend had arranged for her to live with the thing that killed her mother without thinking twice about it. Elena hadn't considered her feelings at all. She did not know which was worse, Caroline's defense of Klaus or Elena's backhanded decision to deliver her into the custody of a vampire.

An anguished cry tore from her lips. She would rather die than be forced to live with a murderer. She brought her elbow up and hit him in the solar plexus. Her attack took him off guard and he released her. With a flick of her wrist, she levitated the floor lamp and sent it flying toward him. He dodged, reaching for her. She found herself backed up against her bedroom door with her left hand fumbling to twist the knob. She raised her desk with one look and sent it barreling into him. He crumpled to the floor as she managed to open the door. She turned to flee and made it as far as the staircase before she heard fabric tear. His grip on her shirt brought her down hard on her stomach. Her chin hit the floor with a thump. It hurt but she couldn't afford to give into the pain. She attempted to grab the leg of the banister but found herself being flung onto her back. Her flailing arms connected with his chest, stomach, and face. She even managed to draw blood from his left cheek during the brief scuffle that ensued. She knew she lost when he subdued her wrists and dragged her to her feet. They stood face to face, her arms twisted behind her back. "Kill me. Just kill me," she said nonchalantly but tears filled her eyes and ruined the delivery.

He was about to say "I just might," but her pained expression disarmed him. He found himself second guessing his actions and Elena's plan. Maybe, just maybe, Bonnie needed to be left alone. At once, he remembered the threat lurking outside and his eyes hardened. Or maybe she would have to hate him a little while longer because he could never explain that her mother was destined to die when it had come down to a choice between the two of them and he couldn't expect forgiveness for what he was about to do. Without hesitation, he covered her nose and mouth with his hand.

Her eyes widened and focused on his. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. Her vision became hazy. As she faded into unconsciousness the word 'sorry' floated around in her head but she didn't get the chance to find out why because all thought suddenly stopped.

"I'm sorry," Damon whispered to her limp form.

**–****TVD–**

Klaus watched Damon Salvatore carry the witch from her home. His hands fisted at his sides. They were only delaying the inevitable. There was no place on earth that would keep her safe from his wrath.

**–****TVD–**

Damon walked straight past the dramatic duo and marched up the stairs. He realized Elena was hot on his heels as he strode through the corridor. "Don't," he commanded as he opened the door to a vacant room at the end of the hall. Elena stopped, momentarily deterred. After deciding his words were merely a suggestion, she moved forward, only slower this time. Damon deposited Bonnie and the bed and left the room. He closed the door and turned to see Elena still walking down the hall.

Damon's cheek was bleeding and his clothes were wrinkled. "What happened? Is Bonnie okay? I need to see her right now."

As Damon passed her, he said only "Leave Bonnie alone." With those parting words he left Elena, puzzled and confused, in the corridor. And for the first time, he didn't care. He had other things on his mind.

**–****TVD–**

Climbing through windows was for lovesick men and petty criminals. He opened the front door to the Salvatore Boarding House and made his way up the stairs. Fortunately, he had been invited to this grand manor on multiple occasions. Did it really matter that he had threatened everyone who lived here to warrant those invitations? No. The end always justified the means as far as he was concerned.

Locating _her_ was easy. She had this sickening smell of gardenias. He strode through the narrow corridor, taking the time to admire the beautiful interior. She slept in the last room to the left. The closer he got to the witch, the more excited he became. _I'm excited? _A voice inside of him questioned. _No_, the same voice answered quickly. Truth be told, thoughts of killing her preoccupied most of his time lately, but he couldn't regard this as excitement. Such emotions were beneath him as were the humans who felt them.

Klaus entered the room and shut the door behind him. He leaned against the door frame and stared at the sleeping girl on the bed. Her dark hair cloaked her face and draped around her shoulders in reckless abandon. She appeared more dangerous in sleep than she did awake. He stood still, memorizing the contours of her partially hidden face. _This is how she will remain for the rest of eternity: a beautiful corpse. _A wicked smile touched his lips.

Suddenly, her brows furrowed and her teeth tugged on her bottom lip. The movement was so swift he would have missed it had he not been so absorbed in her deceptively delicate features. He waited for her eyes to open, hopeful that those green irises would open and dilate in fear at his presence, but she did not awaken. Instead, she shifted to lie on her side, facing him. She began biting her lower lip again until it became slightly puffy.

His smiled faded.

He took three unconscious steps toward the bed, drawn to the changing color of her lips which became a darker shade of pink as blood rushed through them. The blood pooling in her lower lip looked ready to burst, but her teeth weren't doing the job. He bared his fangs ... _Maybe, I can provide the right prick _... His next movements were a blur.

Klaus found himself crouched on all fours with his face inches from hers. He scowled because the scent of gardenias invaded his nostrils and seemed to borrow into his skin as he leaned in closer to her. But he could not withdraw. He was fixated on _those lips _made red by her actions. His mouth hovered above her lips, fangs ready to puncture _that_ bottom lip, when she released her lower lip and exhaled. His hands rose instinctively to defend against attack but one hand settled in her hair and the other on her cheek when he realized she remained asleep.

Moments later, she turned slightly until her cheek nuzzled his hand. His eyes widened in shock. Then she sighed. When he inhaled her warm breath which he couldn't escape given their close proximity, something snapped inside him.

He moved with lightning speed to the far corner of the room. He didn't know what to make of her actions, but he knew for sure that he was angered by his. This sleeping girl had reduced _him_ to a mindless beast! According to Caroline, he could thank the witch for the nickname 'mindless beast'. And to add insult to injury, he couldn't even dispute the phrase at the moment because the mental recap of him crawling on all fours to taste the blood in her lips kept replaying in his brain. _When did I start crawling? I wasn't even aware I was walking, _he thought bitterly. He was supposed to be killing her, not sampling the raw goods. Thoroughly disgusted with himself, he began to pace.

_Is this part of her plan?_ He wondered. If it was, he was falling right into her trap. He raked his hands through his hair. He had to kill her before she reduced him to a human being.

Except her couldn't kill her—not right now, anyway. Not after what she had done today. He glanced at her sleeping form as he continued to pace. He had allowed the rage she created to dictate his actions. Only now that he had removed himself from her snare did he remember his vow to break her spirit then kill her. And now she deserved to be tortured more than ever.

_I won't allow myself to be controlled by … whatever it is that she—this little bitch—concocted to destroy me! _

His broken thoughts fueled his anger and he had to close his eyes to keep himself in control. He needed to calm down. He wasn't a _mindless beast_. He almost laughed at his mind's choice of words. They kept coming back to kick him in the behind. And the fact that he could think to laugh over words he didn't find funny while he remained angry enough to kill her was proof that she was making him crazy.

_And I still don't know what spell she used to do this to me …_

Enough! He'd had enough. She wanted crazy, he would go one step further. When she awoke, she would wish she never had.

**–****TVD–**

Bonnie awoke with a smile on her face. She had never slept so well. She yawned and brought her hand up to cover her mouth. Something smelled funny. _Is it my hand?_ She wondered still fighting the temptation to roll over and go back to sleep. She lifted her right hand again and sniffed it. It was definitely her hand. She brought her hand up to her eyes to examine it. It was smeared with something. She blinked to clear her eyes. Then she saw it. The phrase 'Sleep well' was written on her hand followed by a question mark.

_Is this a practical joke?_

She sat up and that is when she saw it. A black arrow pointing downward had been drawn on her chest just above her shirt top. Her gaze followed the direction the arrow pointed and she gasped.

A picture had been drawn on the tan blanket that covered her. As she stared in horror, she realized it was a portrait. Someone had drawn her sleeping form. _OH MY GOD! _A voice inside her screamed. She glanced down at her torn shirt and back at the drawing. The rip in her raglan had been rendered perfectly as had her features, the bed, and the closed window to the left of the bed. _Who would—_All thought stopped when she saw what was written on the edge of the blanket in big bold letters:

**I DREAM OF JAMIE **

BY: NIKLAUS MIKAELSON

Bonnie froze in fear. Klaus had been in the room with her! She began to tremble. It was all she could do not to scream. Her hands were shaking so violently, she couldn't even make fists. _He could have killed me at any given time! He will kill me!_ Her thoughts were travelling a mile a minute. She couldn't think straight. She stared at the portrait again in disbelief then lifted her hand to confirm that what she saw was actually written there, but in her frazzled state she lifted the other hand and read 'You're next, love'.


	3. PDA

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of LJ Smith and the CW. **

**Author's Note: Once again, thanks for being patient. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a blast writing it :-) **

**Chapter 3 – PDA**

The bar was crowded, so it was easy to snatch a victim. As he dragged his drunken prize to the exit, a familiar scent wafted by him. He inhaled slowly. The smell of gardenias filled the room. _It can't be,_ he thought before … his eyes widened in shock!

Klaus blinked then squinted even though he didn't need to. No, his eyes were not deceiving him. _She_ really was dancing on the bar counter. He scanned the room and the corners of his lips tugged up into an unwilling smile. The little witch had the attention of every male in the room.

Still stunned, he relaxed his grip giving his meal the opportunity to escape which the woman did, but he was too intrigued with the table top performance to care. He moved from the exit to stand among her growing admirers.

… She moved like the wind. Her body became one with the music. The song was down tempo and the lyrics said something about the devil making one sin. And her seductive movements would tempt a lesser being to sin. His eyes began their appraisal from the bottom, beginning with the tips of her toes then roamed upward slowly, exploring her body brazenly. Those long legs contorted in ways that promised ecstasy. Her partly exposed midriff swayed from side to side hypnotically pulling those around her completely under her spell. Cleavage, which seemed to begin from the base of her throat, threatened to spill over the top of her expertly crafted corset whenever she dipped low. But like her, the material was a tease and kept those firm mounds in place much to the displeasure of all the men in the room. Her hair was more honest. It whipped back and forth like the storm—he was coming to realize—she was in life. He had seen glimpses of this uncontrolled persona in her determination to fight for the people in this town.

Klaus had to give her credit. Tears did not stream down her cheeks and she was definitely not huddled in a corner crying. She'd thrown him for a loop, he admitted reluctantly. He hadn't expected to see her so soon, much less dancing in a bar. He never believed 'Righteous Bonnie Bennett' capable of such reckless action which made this show a hell of a lot more entertaining. He couldn't look away … nor could his male counterparts for that matter. However, unlike these underlings, he would show his appreciation; right before he punished her for making him lose dinner. He would make sure she understood what a fool she was for daring to step foot outside after he'd made his intentions for her very clear.

He began clapping and made his way forward. He knew the precise moment she spotted him. Those green eyes met his and he was pleased to see regret in them. He smiled an evil smile. She was probably second guessing her actions as he took another step toward her.

**Three hours before …**

_Bonnie threw the covers off the bed. Klaus probably imagined her screaming and crying like some hysterical female and maybe that would have been the case had he not threatened her. __Her mood changed dramatically after reading 'you're next'. Anger replaced fear. The thought of Klaus standing over her sleeping form no longer sent chills through her body. She was too busy questioning his nerve. What made him think he could toy with her? She was a Bennett witch; a child of Ayana which entailed a legacy of power and responsibility. She was not his prey. She was a force to be reckoned with._

_Her body pulsed with renewed strength as she reread his written message. Although the words were meant to intimidate, she viewed them as a challenge. One she would willingly accept. It was ironic how two little words from him restored her confidence and revived the fight within her. Klaus had drawn the battle lines but she would win the war. He believed her a worthy adversary or he would have killed her last night. She owed him for the vote of confidence and she knew exactly how to thank him—a dagger to the heart! It wouldn't kill him, but he would learn that she gave as good as she got. _

_ The thought of causing him bodily harm gave her a moment's happiness until she remembered that she had to master her growing powers before she confronted him. She knew exactly how to deal with the vampire who had been the catalyst for the recent events that had left her devastated. Her friends however, presented more of a problem. Discovering that they could not be counted on when she needed them the most left scars that would never heal. And family—what family? A group made up of absentee parents and unreliable friends didn't constitute family, and coming to grips with this revelation was turning out to be a painful process which she couldn't escape._

_ Until now … _

_Now the chains were broken, thanks to two little words. She was no longer shackled to the thoughts and actions which served the best interests of those she held dear. Her only duty was to protect innocent people and her "friends" did not fall into this category. They did what they wanted without thought for the consequences. Still, she would protect them because she loved them; but she wouldn't be ruled by their petty whims. _

_I will do whatever I want from now on, she silently vowed then hopped of the bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. At least her hosts had been kind enough to provide a washcloth, soap, a new toothbrush and toothpaste. Too bad these things were proof that this arrangement had been planned behind her back and everyone knew, even Klaus, which added more fuel to her fire._

_ She became more irate when she thought: all this could have been avoided had they simply asked me what I wanted. Had she been given the opportunity to give her opinion on the subject of where she should live, she would have told her friends that the Salvatore home was as safe as the public park. Unfortunately, she had missed the chance to point this out, but she would certainly thank them for almost getting her killed. _

_She blinked and the door flew open. Bonnie exited the room thinking it was best to leave before there were any more surprises._

_ What began as soft whispers became mumbled words as she walked through the hall. The voices grew louder near the stairwell and she realized there were more than two. The discussion became a heated debate as she descended the stairs. Silence broke when she entered the room. For some reason Jeremy, Elena, Stefan, Damon, and Caroline looked as surprised to see her as she was to see them. Their expressions confirmed her suspicion. This meeting was about her! _

_A flustered Caroline spoke up. "We were just planning your—your birthday bash!"_

_She looked at Caroline and thought, seriously?! Then she rolled her eyes and headed for the door without saying a word to anyone. As far as she was concerned, they could pick up right where they left off when she was gone. _

_Jeremy followed her begging her not to leave. She turned and he froze where he stood. "Don't," she said. He stopped protesting and stared at her. She hesitated before turning to leave again and crashed into Damon. _

_ "Damon," she yelped and jumped back in surprise thinking, I hate it when he does that!_

_ "And where do you think you're going?" He asked, blocking her path._

_ "Anywhere but here," she said casually, even though she itched to slap him. "Last time I checked, it was a free country." She folded her arms across her chest to keep herself from lashing out. And her body language dared him to refute her claim._

_ "Sit down, Bonnie." _

_ "Ha," she laughed. _

_ "I'm funny? You won't think so when I put you in that chair." _

_Stefan cleared his throat and Damon took the hint. Manhandling Bonnie wouldn't be a good idea considering their audience. So he tried another tactic. "Do you really want to leave here looking like that?" And because he couldn't resist, he added "You look like you've been in a fight." _

_Bonnie looked down at her clothing as Damon smirked. She'd forgotten she still wore yesterday's outfit, including the shirt he ripped during their fight. She lifted it over her head, balled it up and flung it at him. "Better now?"_

_ Damon was not impressed with her antics. His jaw clenched while everyone else's hung open. She brushed past him, determined to leave wearing a corset bra with jeans. He attempted to grab her arm, but she sent him flying backwards into the wall with a flick of her wrist._

_ Jeremy rushed forward, but she shut the door in his face as she stepped beyond it._

**Two hours before …**

_ "If it's your intention to create windows where there are walls, please live elsewhere as this is the family house and we all have close quarters."_

_ "And to what do I owe the honor, brother?" Klaus asked Elijah without bothering to raise himself to a standing position. His head rested on the wall beside the hole he'd put there._

_ Elijah took a seat behind his brother's desk and put his feet up. "Just checking in."_

_ Klaus did not turn to face his brother but he straightened. Elijah's tone implied more than he ventured to say and his choice of words was a telling sign that he had other reasons for visiting. Since 'checking in' was something he knew Elijah considered beneath himself, he waited for the punch line—the real reason he'd come._

_ Elijah observed his brother with growing interest but hid it behind a blank expression. Klaus was brooding and reclusive by nature so finding him alone in his study was nothing out the norm. But the noise and the accompanying holes in the wall were … new. What caused his brother to pace back and forth constantly then punch the wall? Their siblings had remarked on other strange behaviors which Klaus exhibited. One minute, he acted like he was possessed and a smile consumed his features. The next minute, he was furious. Elijah assumed this preceded the pacing and the punching. He wanted to know what made his brother so hot one moment and cold the next._

_ "Silence does not become you," Klaus commented, breaking the silence. Suddenly, an image of her cheek curling against his palm assailed his brain. He resisted the urge to pound his fist into the wall. It wouldn't be wise to allow his brother to see him distressed. _

_'Distressed?' A voice inside him questioned. Is that what I am? The voice posed another question. He wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation which was completely out of character for him, but Elijah sat behind him. So he settled for a smile which was fine since he still faced the wall. He had left her knowing that she would cry out in fear when she awoke, but the Bennett witch clearly had the upper hand. She had him questioning his state of mind, smiling for no apparent reason when he was and wasn't dreaming of killing her and pictures of her floated around in his mind. Bloody hell! What the devil had she done to him?_

_ "Were you talking to me?" Elijah asked._

_ His brother was speaking and Klaus knew he had to answer or risk exposure, but her lips came into view. The bottom one was pink and puffy. If he reached out he could almost touch them … He blinked, clearing the images and finally saw the wall. He turned; the very picture of evil and responded. "Of course, as there is no one here but us."_

_ "As I said before … Just checking," Elijah said nonchalantly. He stood and adjusted the cuffs on his sleeves then headed for the door, leaving Klaus to stare after him. He paused in the doorway. Without turning back he said, "The last time you rested your head on a wall, Tatia was alive." With that, he left. _

_ Tatia … He had not heard that name in years. Why would his brother bring her up now? And to what end? He could wonder __forever but he desperately needed a drink to purge his wayward thoughts. Divulging Elijah's plans could wait till he was witch free._

_ Elijah watched Klaus exit his study. After all these years, his brother was vulnerable again and he couldn't wait to expose this weakness and use it to neutralize him. This brought him no pleasure because he loved all his siblings, but Klaus was best kept under lock and key. The grievances he had caused the family were too great to be ignored._

**One hour before …**

_ "Another one," She told the bartender. And, why not? _

_When Grams dropped the bomb that she was a witch, her life changed. Everything became complicated. Gone were the days when she could enjoy normalcy. School dances became reconnaissance missions, sleepovers became séances, Caroline and Tyler died and came back again, and the list got longer as time passed. As the list grew, so did her responsibilities. A spell here, a sacrifice there, it really never ended. Yes, she was entitled to this drink. In fact, it was long overdue. Sue handed her the shot and she downed it in one gulp._

_ "One more," she said. Becca, the other bartender, gave her the 'are you sure?' look and Bonnie nodded. Why was everyone so shocked? _

_Of course, she thought with a hint of bitterness. They all believed she was a goodie-two-shoes which was so second grade. She would always be Bonnie a.k.a. Ms. Fix It, Ms. I'll Take Care of It, and Ms. Do The Right Thing to the people in this town, even her friends. In truth, it was her responsibility as a witch to protect everyone and she was proud to do so. She only wished she could be treated as a person, not just a tool. She wanted to believe her friends had her best interest at heart, but they always failed to see that their actions or lack of them hurt. Even worse, they never saw a problem with the way they treat her. They just assumed she would either fix it or in other cases, get over it. Her loses were considered necessary casualties while everyone else's were treated with special deference. Damon could kill everyone they knew and the group just accepted it because it was him, but when she threw a little tantrum, they resorted to kidnapping. Her feelings and opinions didn't matter, only her powers. _

_"Last one, Sue" Bonnie called to the bartender. _

_Hopefully, it was her last one because Sue already felt guilty for serving a minor but Bonnie had looked so frustrated when she arrived that Sue didn't have the heart to refuse her. Besides, Bonnie was a good kid and wouldn't do anything crazy. Both she and Becca knew this so no harm done. Sue __smiled and handed her another shot._

_ Jeremy snatched the shot glass out of her hand before she had the chance to empty it. "That's enough for you. We're leaving." He directed his next comment to Sue. "Put this on my tab." Sue smiled and Becca gave him a look that clearly conveyed her thanks. Jeremy placed the glass on the counter and grabbed Bonnie's arm. _

_ She pulled away. "No, I think I'll stay."_

_ "Don't do this Bonnie," He whispered._

_ "Do what? Have a drink?" She picked up the shot glass he'd put down and emptied it in one swig. He has the nerve, she thought. Then she wondered when he had arrived. Okay, maybe she was a little tipsy, so her thoughts were becoming a little sporadic, but she did know that he had no right to say anything to her. He cheated on her with a ghost! He preferred dead women so he was the last person she would listen to._

_ "We know what Klaus did to you, and believe me, drinking won't solve anything."_

_ "What does Klaus have to do with anything? He's the villain and guess what? The bad guy does bad things so I expect it from him. I didn't expect it from you!" Maybe it was the alcohol talking but what did it matter? Nothing she said was a lie. "Listen, I will deal with Klaus, but make no mistake: He is not the reason I do anything." _

_Wow, some things never change, Bonnie thought. It was always someone else's fault. No one she knew ever admitted to any wrong doing yet they questioned every move she made. _

_ Fine. She would give them something to discuss, make Jeremy regret his decision to cheat, and have a little fun. "I drink when I want to and I dance when I hear good music." She turned to the DJ and said, "Play Massive Attack, Paradise Circus." When the song started, she took off her shoes._

_ "What are you doing?" Jeremy asked. A second later, it dawned on him. "You wouldn't dare."_

_ "Watch me." She climbed onto the counter top and began to dance._

_**Now …**_

Someone was enjoying her performance enough to clap. Bonnie looked up to see her biggest fan.

_Klaus! _

Time stopped—at least for her. She sobered immediately. All she could hear was the noise that sounded when his palms met; every clap in sync with her heartbeat. She remained immobile under his intense scrutiny. Fear almost drowned her bravado … Almost, but not quite. Klaus needed to be taught the same lesson her friends learned earlier today. The same one that she drilled into Jeremy a few minutes ago: Bonnie Bennett did not cower or back down from anyone or anything.

In fact, his education would begin this very moment. He wanted to see fear in her eyes so she gave him her most dazzling smile. _Screw you!_ She thought then broke eye contact and continued to dance, effectively dismissing him. She spotted a large piece of broken glass on the counter a foot away. _N__ow, I have a weapon. Let him come._

The witch didn't know when to quit. How dare she mock him? _I'll wipe that silly grin from her face!_ Everything in him demanded he go for the kill. Torture was no longer an excuse to keep her alive. His steps quickened until he moved at supernatural speed.

The moment he lost track of Klaus' whereabouts in the crowd, Jeremy rushed to haul Bonnie off the counter, but it was too late. He never saw it coming. Klaus materialized in front of the bar and knocked him out of the way. Before losing consciousness, he saw Klaus yank Bonnie off the counter ...

Bonnie's powers reacted to Klaus' touch.

Spurts of pressure erupted from her fingertips as she struggled to release herself from his grip. Her hand grazed his shoulder and it felt like he was being pelted by large rocks. He wrapped both hands around her neck and began to choke her. He wouldn't let go until those lethal hands of hers went limp. Maybe he'd hold on till she croaked. Her arms flailed in the air as she struggled for breath until her hands found his hair and pulled with all her might. His head began to pound from the power being emitted from her fingertips. He fought to maintain his hold but she tugged his hair back so hard, his neck snapped. He groaned, releasing her neck and she inhaled. Not to be outdone, he rammed her back against the hard edge of the counter by slamming his body into hers. The sharp edge stabbed the small of her back. She screamed at the blinding pain! He continued to push, further impaling her on the edge. His straining form pressed firmly against hers. She couldn't even look up because any sudden movement would cause damage to her spinal cord. All she could see were his lips which she could swear tilted upward into a … smile.

She gasped. He meant to break her spinal cord!

She couldn't lose! She could hear the chaos around them as others tried to tear him off of her, but the noise seemed so far away. Only she and Klaus existed in her world at the moment and all that mattered was the battle they fought. She raised her left hand and tried to smack his face but he caught her wrist and squeezed. He leaned over, forcing her back to an impossible ninety degree angle over the edge. The burning pain nearly broke her resolve and it must have shown on her face because he smirked. With strength she didn't know she still possessed, she punched him in the face with her unrestrained hand. The blow, enhanced by her powers, sent him reeling backward. Then she shoved him with both hands to make sure he went down.

Klaus had no intention of going down alone. He wrapped both arms around her and took them both to the floor. Bonnie landed on top of him with a thud.

Temporarily winded from the force of her attacks, he made no move to dislodge her. She took advantage of his stillness and placed both hands on his chest to push herself up, but his arms tightened around her to keep her firmly in place. This action brought her even closer to him. She tried to wiggle free but his embrace tightened every time she moved. Escape was impossible. So she closed her eyes, anticipating the worst.

And it came in the form of heat …

The heat from their entwined forms made her skin flush. She began to sweat which made her achingly aware of where their skin touched. She had never been so conscious of another individual. One hand pressed against her nape. Well, it was more like a caress. No, a message would be a more accurate description because his fingers were … moving. His other hand was moving as well, slowly snaking up and down her back … Soothing her pain—_No!_ It was the heat! The heat was making her think such foolish thoughts. She couldn't get her mind to function properly, not with _him_ so close.

He was staring at her neck waiting for the perfect moment to bite her when a bead of sweat trickled down her chin past her neck to settle in the valley between her breasts. That tiny drop of water destroyed his concentration. Suddenly her neck was the smallest part of her … There was the slight blush of her skin … And her hair … The rise and fall of her chest as she breathed—_No, the point is to stop her breathing, not to admire it_, he reminded himself. _And did I just use the word 'admire'?_ His thoughts were becoming too sentimental … Human! What devil had she done to him? He didn't get the chance to contemplate this because she began shaking, probably trying to free herself. It didn't matter. All she did was fully expose her neck to a starving vampire who wanted nothing more than to kill her.

_I can get away once he feels the pain,_ she thought. But the second aneurysm did as much as the first she'd sent him a second ago—nothing. And shaking her body and head back and forth did nothing to stimulate her powers or set her free. _What happened to my powers?_ The thought sent a ripple of terror through her.

She froze at the precise moment he went in for the kill. She opened her mouth to scream right before his open mouth landed on hers swallowing her 'he's-gonna-bite-me' scream.

The smell of gardenias instantly invaded his body and he was powerless against that sickeningly sweet scent and now taste. Actually the flavor made the smell less nauseating. He lightly nibbled then sucked on the lower lip he'd been obsessed with the night before. He closed his eyes and savored the sensation. Caught up in a tempest that was the culmination of his bloodlust for her and his desire to destroy to her, he devoured her lips like a _man_ possessed.

Bonnie could not believe what was happening or her response which was?—Again, nothing. She should be trying to stop him. She began to pummel his chest, but with each shove her arms grew weaker until they fell defenseless against this assault. He was a murderer. He killed—his tongue was suddenly in her mouth and his lips were warm. Her eyes were drifting … drifting shut as those lips caressed her into oblivion.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy yelled, breaking the trance. She lifted her head. The gasps and shouts of people in the less crowded bar jolted her senses and her powers. She felt a weak current pass through her. It wasn't much but it was enough to break Klaus' hold on her. Jeremy, having made his way through the dwindling crowd, helped her to her feet while eyeing an inert Klaus. "Let's get out of here," he said, thankful that she had knocked the original out.

Klaus bounded to his feet in one fluid motion and grabbed her shoulders with such force that she felt the wind being knocked from her body. Once again, her powers failed her. The few people who hadn't had the sense to leave during their first scuffle began to back away as he barked at her. "What did you do to me, witch?" He shoved her against the bar counter once again. "Answer me?" His tone was deadly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she answered in a hysterical shrill. She was finally terrified and … confused. She didn't have the power to fight him and she couldn't stop staring at _his lips_. Her eyes widened in horror. What the hell was she doing—thinking; she corrected herself—at a time like this? She blinked trying to focus on his words and not the mouth saying them.

But he was gone.

In the blink of an eye, Klaus had turned away and was walking toward the exit.

Was this really happening?

She looked around the bar to make sure. Elijah stood at the entrance, his gaze lingering on his brother's departing back before shifting to her. Then he too, turned and left.

"Bonnie, are you alright?" Jeremy came to stand beside her.

"I don't know."


	4. Questions

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of LJ Smith and the CW. **

**Author's Note: First, sorry for the long wait, I have been extremely busy. Second, I would like to thank you all for reading; I hope you are enjoying the story thus far. Your reviews are greatly appreciated as well as encouraged! Third, I just wanted to let everyone know that I have been having difficulty uploading chapters, so please bear with me and disregard multiple update alerts if you receive them. Once again, thank you all for reading :–) **

**Chapter 4 – Questions**

He stood behind a stall wondering:

_**How did she get me to do it?**_

_And does it matter? No, since I plan to tear her apart, limb from bloody limb, Klaus thought with a smile. The wench had sealed a vicious fate with the succulent lips she used to damn him**…**_

**…** _**Why did he do it?**_

_And why was I so affected?! A voice inside Bonnie screamed. Honestly, she had no idea because none of it made any sense**…**_

She made a mental note: _last time I drink._

"Hello? Hey? Earth to Bonnie?" Caroline waved her hand in front of Bonnie's face trying to get her attention. "I've already apologized. Are you seriously going to ignore me forever? Bonnie?"

_I haven't seen him since … since our violent encounter. _Her lips burned from the memory of his. She licked them. _It doesn't matter. It wasn't a kiss,_ she told herself. _I would never; he would never—forget it!_ She blinked, clearing her thoughts. Caroline came into view. "Oh … Hey, what's up?"

"Is something wrong?" Caroline asked, giving her a strange look.

_Et tu, Brute? _First Jeremy, now Caroline. She recognized the look. In fact, she'd become acquainted with it last week after the incident at the bar. While driving her home, Jeremy demanded to know what happened while he lay unconscious, but shock from the ordeal affected her ability to process his words and form a reply. Thinking back, she realized she couldn't answer Jeremy then because she'd been just as clueless as he was. She grimaced. Sadly, nothing had changed in the past few days. She still didn't understand Klaus' actions or her response to them. Plus she didn't know how much Jeremy had seen so she hadn't been able to confide in him or explain her confusion. She still saw it clearly in her mind; him refusing to accept her silence and promising to stay with her until they spoke. To get rid of him, she remembered babbling an incoherent stream of excuses. Unfortunately, she also remembered failing to placate him and the resulting stare was now being replicated in Caroline's eyes. Clearly, 'the look' was catching on.

Or maybe, just maybe, she was overreacting because she still felt _weird_ thanks to _Klaus_. And maybe, it would be best not to make this feeling public. It was bad enough her friends interpreted her recent dazed behavior as crazy. She wasn't crazy, just having difficulty coming to terms with her actions at the bar. Kissing a murderer—not willingly, but still guilty for feeling … something—would cause anyone to zone out every now and again.

_Okay, that's enough bar thoughts for one day._ She smiled determined to concentrate on Caroline, whom she'd recently made up with.

Caroline tried again. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine. What's on your mind—Emily?" Bonnie asked; eyes suddenly transfixed beyond her friend.

_Emily?!_ The apparition stood by the school entrance, some fifty feet behind Caroline, beckoning her with one hand.

"No, it's Caroline." Caroline said slowly; 'the look' firmly in place.

_Why is Emily here? At this rate Caroline will think I should be committed. _But she could worry about Caroline's opinions later. Emily came first. Lunch and her friend were quickly forgotten. "I have to go. Can we meet up later?"

"Sure. After my last class, I'll wait by your locker. Don't leave without me," Caroline said, but Bonnie was already running across the courtyard.

Inside the school, Bonnie stopped to take a breath and braced her hand against a locker for support. The hallway was deserted. Students who didn't have fifth period lunch were in class. Emily did not pause. She glided through the hallway heading for the emergency exit staircase. Bonnie straightened, took in another gulp of air, and raced after her.

Emily descended the steps quickly. Bonnie had to take two at a time to catch up. Upon reaching the bottom, Emily turned abruptly saying "I give you this warning: When the line between good and evil become blurred, you will be left defenseless."

Bonnie froze on the last step, one foot in mid-air poised to land. If she moved an inch, she would land on Emily, who stood directly in front of her. Thankfully, she couldn't do anything but reflect on the words just spoken.

It was not a warning, it was a riddle, and she needed to know more. However, Emily did not elaborate. Instead, she opened the double doors at the bottom of the stairwell. "Wait! Please!" Bonnie pleaded before launching a series of questions. "What does this mean? Defenseless against what? Is there a way to prevent this from happening?"

Emily walked through the doors into the empty gymnasium before turning back to look at her descendant. "You are strong. Do not forget that." Her cool gaze rested on the young witch for another second then she vanished.

"Emily, wait! Please don't go …" The words died in her throat. Emily was gone. Bonnie considered her words. She felt uneasy. Emily had begun with the word 'when' not 'if' which meant whatever she was referring to would come to pass … _And I will lose my powers! _Bonnie couldn't stand the thought. Her heart sank. Knowing that she wouldn't survive the coming onslaught of—what? She did not know—left her feeling defenseless.

_Defenseless. _Emily had used that word. Actually, Emily's message did not include a statement about power which made the implications worse. Power wasn't the issue. It seemed she would be made vulnerable whether she possessed power or not. This conflicted with the second message instructing her to trust her strength. What did strength matter if she couldn't use it?

"Argh!" She moaned in frustration. She would kill for a dull moment in her life! As she journeyed to the always empty, second floor, west wing restroom to freshen up and collect herself, she thought:

_**What am I going to do?**_

_No plan came to mind. Bonnie only knew that she would protect everyone, even if she could not save herself. She already knew her opponents; the originals of course, particularly Klaus and his hybrids. But did they have a secret weapon she didn't know about? If so, Emily's presence and words were clues. However, there were other things to consider like the fact that she had been told this today**…**_

**…**_**Why?**_

_Klaus mentally rejected this three lettered, meaningless question. He tested his thoughts again thinking, 'why?' and was pleased to find that his mind was not overcome by more human thoughts like 'why this?' or 'why that?'After a week's struggle, he had regained control of his mind. Her spell had been broken. Once again, he could remain objective when examining human thought and separate himself from human feeling**…**_

'Why' was such a human word, full of stress and limitation. It ranked high among other trifling words like 'weak'. Humans were a pathetic lot. For him, the question would always be 'Why not?' because he could do anything. He had spent the better part of last week reaffirming this fact. He need only ensure that his future actions deliver a favorable outcome. Unfortunately, a certain witch stood between him and his happy ending.

If he didn't destroy her, his minor problems—relatives and the Salvatore twins—would mistake his growing difficulties with her for a weakness they might try to exploit. Elijah had already drawn this simple-minded conclusion which had reduced him to stalking. His brother's unexpected presence at the bar that day had forced him to restrain himself, leaving the witch free to live her life; _live_ being the key word.

Klaus frowned. Elijah would be dealt with soon; but first, he would kill Ms. Bennett before she used her witchcraft to flood him with more human thought. It had taken days to purge his mind, and he refused to be subjected to those thoughts and emotions again. He would turn the tables. She would be the _weak_ one. As he tore her apart, he would make sure she cried out and asked him _why_. The two words she had employed to wreak havoc on his mind would become synonymous with her demise and no longer inspire bitterness in him. They would bring joy.

The door opened then closed slowly. A soft moan wafted to his ears. Klaus stepped out from behind the last stall to find Bonnie leaning against the restroom door with her head titled upward, eyes focused on the ceiling. Her posture indicated exhaustion.

_Perfect._

"Alone at last," he drawled.

Her eyes widened but she didn't adjust her position. Her gaze remained glued to the ceiling. "Right here, pet." He gestured to himself then waited for her to acknowledge him. He wanted to be the last thing she ever saw.

_For crying out loud, I don't need this right now! _As if on cue, she straightened and looked at him pointedly. "You have my undivided attention." She nodded as if this were code for "speak". It was rude and she knew he would take offense but she didn't care. Now he would threaten to kill her in some heinous fashion, fear would consume her, and they would fight to the death as was their habit. Except, she wasn't scared because … because she had obviously lost her mind. Well, she was weary which contributed to her foolhardy behavior and more importantly, she was annoyed. He was_ annoying. _

"Good," he responded, surprising her.

_Okay, maybe there's more, _she thought, but he didn't say anything else.

He cracked his knuckles. This action spurred her into nervous speech. "What are you—"

"Doing here?" He interrupted, finishing her question. "Waiting for you, sweetheart. And how did I know you were here?" He paused before answering. "Gardenias."

He bared his fangs.

"But," she choked out. Something dangerously close to fear took hold of her. "But why?" She asked, trying to continue. The mention of the flower used in her favorite fragrance had disoriented her, she couldn't think straight. _Why does he know my scent?_ Then it came to her. _He's a vampire—duh; heightened sense of smell! _It still didn't explain his presence here. She hadn't been here since the morning. How long had he been here, waiting for her? And how had he known she'd return? No answers could be found in his expression. He appeared to be calm and collected.

All sense of security vanished. She wasn't safe. She had been foolish to let her guard down because he disappeared for a couple of days. "But why now?" She managed to ask calmly; a remarkable feat considering her frazzled mental state. "Why now?" She repeated.

"What is it with humans and 'why'? He asked, ignoring her question.

_He can't be serious. He's speaking casually, asking a question as if we're friends and I'll answer him. _His behavior was cause for concern. A shiver ran down her spine_. _Something had changed. This was not the charming, confident albeit violent Klaus from the bar. _Charming? What the hell am I thinking? _Searching her thoughts, she found the right word. "Ah, murderer—that's it." Damn! She hadn't meant to say that aloud. She didn't want to ruffle his feathers and encourage 'Violent Klaus' to come out and … she'd rather not envision it.

"Yes I am." He smiled at her obvious distress. He couldn't help it. This was just too good. She couldn't begin to imagine what he had planned.

Something was different; his attitude._ He's acting too assured … as if he's already won. _Bonnie knew she wouldn't like what was to come, so she began reciting the incantation for the protective barrier spell. She lifted her arms and crossed them in front of her chest three times to complete the barrier.

He took a step in her direction. "Don't bother, love. Your magic won't work on me."

He did have a point. Normal aneurysms never worked on him so she upped the ante and collapsed his cerebellum and brain stem.

Unfazed, he took another step forward. Something had blocked her mental attack. She tried again, but she couldn't penetrate his brain. Finally, fear came rearing its ugly head, but she wouldn't allow it to distract her. She continued to chant, reinforcing the barrier.

"You know, Arianna made sure that I'm protected. In fact, I was lucky to find her when I did. She was eager to please me and her husband was very supportive considering his life was on the line. I must say, her charms are effective. Not one bloody headache which I assume you've already tried to give me. Her husband was right, she does possess great power. She'll be comforted to know that he believed in her until the day he died."

Bonnie wanted to vomit. The story and the way he told it, matter of fact and cheerful, made her feel sick inside. While she had stumbled through the past week confused yet grateful to be alive, he had forced a witch to do his bidding. No wonder he was calm. He'd been one step ahead of her the whole time. She felt nauseated but she kept chanting. He had killed Arianna's husband because of _her_. And it wasn't enough that he had the advantage; he was determined rub it in.

"Did you really believe I would let you live? You, a mere witch, who sought to enslave me with dark magic?" She looked dumbfounded but she continued to chant. He wanted to see terror in those vivid emerald eyes. His voice lowered, becoming harsh as he approached her. "For a witch as bold as you, I've thought of something special. I promise to make you scream; in agony of course." Her delicate features flooded with color. "Don't worry, love … I'll savor you." He licked his lips for emphasis.

To her horror, Klaus walked through her barrier.

But the sound of the twisting doorknob behind her added alarm to the fresh terror his words created. Someone was about to enter the restroom! Klaus would annihilate anyone who delayed or cost him this perfect chance to kill her. Another innocent person would die because of her if she didn't act quickly.

She didn't think. Her body moved of its own volition, lunging itself into Klaus. The force of the impact sent them both stumbling into an empty stall. Both arms were braced against his chest, so she blinked twice to shut and lock the stall door behind them.

Outside, the restroom door flew open, accompanied by three chipper female voices, conversing happily. Inside the stall, Bonnie found herself staring directly up at Klaus, who remained pinned to the wall, hands braced on either side of his head. Her hands still pressed firmly against his shirt clad chest.

A strange pressure began to pulse in her fingertips and spread through her body. She'd felt this surge of power before, when they were fighting in the bar. It was odd that this pressure manifested whenever he was near. Maybe, it was a sign she was getting stronger. He brought his head off the wall and looked down at her venomously. The energy seeped from her body, leaving her powerless. Mortified, she remembered herself and her position, but she couldn't move because the toilette was in her way. _What the hell did I just do?_

_ No, I can't back down. These girls are depending on me! _She met his glare with equal animosity. Her fingers became fists as they clenched his shirt. He opened his mouth to speak, but she quickly brought her right hand up to cover it, not wanting the girls to hear them. He bit her palm; hard. She flinched, bringing her injured hand down to cradle in her other hand.

_Serves the bitch right, _he thought. A second later, her injured hand connected with his cheek so forcefully and so suddenly, he wasn't prepared to deflect it. His face turned a complete ninety degree angle to the right. He caught her hand before she had the chance to withdraw it and held it captive against his throbbing cheek. The reaction was delayed because he was caught up in a wave of new emotions. He stood there disbelieving she'd attacked him without any magical assistance. Disbelief became a permanent state of awe. She'd punched him like they were two men engaged in a brawl. Awe heightened his awareness of her strength and body. And awareness of her body caused his to stir until he became physically agitated by their close proximity.

No. He had to stop this train of thought. He wasn't human. He didn't feel things like awe or agitation. _No, I'm angered and frustrated by the fact that I just missed an excellent opportunity to kill her without having to make unnecessary contact with her body, _he told himself. Yes, anger and frustration was all it was. _But she's pressed up against you,_ the inner demon inside him taunted in an attempt to make him mindful of her lush form. _This makes no difference to me,_ he responded, effectively silencing that part of him by exerting his mental control.

In the midst of this internal war, Klaus brought his face back around and licked the middle of the palm he held trapped against his face. _Shit! _He cursed inwardly. That had not been his intention.

Bonnie's eyes drifted shut when she felt his warm tongue slide along the injury he'd inflicted moments ago. Her breath caught in her throat. It was happening again …

"Guys, I think I heard something. Sounded like harsh breathing and ruffled clothing." One girl said.

"Maybe someone's getting busy in one of the stalls." Another girl whispered, before speaking up to add, "Besides, no one ever comes here. So you have to admit it's a good place."

They giggled. "I only wish I thought of it first. Guess who I would bring? The first girl asked.

"Who?"

"Jeremy, Elena's brother." She answered.

"Reality check, he's a year younger than you." A third girl replied.

"But he's freaking hot! Admit it."

"Duh, I'm not blind," she agreed between laughter. "But he's with Bonnie so forget it."

This last statement inflamed Klaus and his grip on Bonnie's hand tightened. She winced.

"No, I heard they broke up. Something about him cheating," the first girl declared happily.

Bonnie froze. Even with her eyes closed, her distress was evident. A myriad of expressions crossed her face as she tried to conceal it, but _he_ saw it. He saw _her._

"Enough, let's go already," the second girl said before adding in a whisper, "so whoever they are can have a good time." The girls laughed.

The restroom door slammed shut. Bonnie's eyes flew open at the sound and found Klaus staring down at her intently. The girls were gone. Now that the mini crisis had been averted, she would attempt to run. If she remained, he would defeat her given he had supernatural help. In a flurry of movement, she withdrew her hand from his grasp with one fierce tug and turned to unlock the stall door; but Klaus yanked her back against him. Her back landed on his chest, her buttocks brushing his genitals. She stiffened. Although layers of clothing separated them, the position made her feel uncomfortable. And then Klaus made it worse. He hooked his thumbs into the belt loops of her jeans on either side of her hips and slid his remaining fingers into the two front pockets. His fingers singed the top of her thighs through the jean material. She felt the deep rumble in his chest before he opened his mouth to speak. And when he did, the sound caressed her nape. "Stay."

"Don't" Bonnie protested weakly. His freakish masculine aura bore down on her until it became too difficult to stand. Under its weight, she sagged against him like a broken flower stem.

"This was your idea, love. You dragged _me_ in here, remember?" He inhaled the strong fragrance of gardenias at her neck. The closer he got to her, the less odious the smell became. Or maybe he had gotten used to it. _Maybe I'm used to it._ There were so many things wrong with that thought. He could no longer trust his thoughts or actions when she was near. He was supposed to be cured of this—whatever _this_ was. The trouble was, it kept getting worse. It was foolish to blame _this_ on a missed opportunity to kill her because there was no missed opportunity. The three girls hadn't spoiled his chance. He could have killed them all including her, but he hadn't. He had allowed the situation to progress into _this_.

Knowing that he regressed to this human state of weakness whenever she was near made him more irate. He was beyond anger now but no amount of fury could overcome what she'd done to him. Her spell had taken root inside him, creating a demon that was perversely obsessed with her. He had spent the past week exorcising this inner demon from his person, and yet this same demon was here trying to take over his mind, telling him to touch her. The demon wanted him to drink her for all the wrong reasons. Reasons that continued to surface and occupy his thoughts.

Clearly, Bonnie's magic hold on him had not been broken. Arianna was to blame! She had led him astray, giving him false assurances and empowering him with petty spells. So what if he could avoid Bonnie's witchcraft? He needed protection from what took hold of him whenever they touched! How could he kill her otherwise? His hands, still borrowed in her pockets, pressed down hard on her covered thighs. He would kill Arianna!

"Yes, I brought you here, but not for _this_," Bonnie said breathily. Deny it as she might, _this_ was her fault. Why didn't she stop him? Even if it resulted in her death, there was no excuse for resting on him lifelessly. She had to try. Because if she didn't, she wouldn't—no, couldn't be who she was, the _good guy_.

Klaus had forgotten he'd asked a question. He was too preoccupied with his own mental torment to recall what he'd demanded, but he did register her words. She had said 'this' as if she were repulsed by the very idea of touching him. She had no right to be disgusted. Her dark magic was responsible for the obsessive, touchy behavior he exhibited. If anyone should be disgusted, it should be him. She was an insignificant human. He didn't want to be this way with her or anyone else. _Damn! I sound like a whining prat. _He began to writhe with his loathing of her.

_Kill her!_ His true nature demanded, fighting to regain control. She was here, her neck was bared beneath his teeth, and she was vulnerable.

Except, he couldn't and her taunting words did not make this revelation any easier to swallow. She screamed "If you're going to kill me, just do it already. Don't soil me with your touch." His fury erupted. He removed his fingers from her pockets and flipped her around to face him. She thought he was dirty. He'd show her filthy. Flipping the toilet seat cover down in a movement so fast she missed it, he took a seat and pulled her roughly onto his lap. She sat facing him with no choice but to brace her legs on either side of his hips to avoid injury.

Klaus wound his hands in her hair and brought her head toward his. "Your death will not be the end, love. I'll kill your family and the rest of your friends. If you doubt this, remember Jamie. He died because you provoked me. It could easily become Jeremy. Are you willing to put others in danger with your loose tongue? Then by all means, speak." He said this calmly, struggling to control his temper.

His words were poison. He was evil incarnate; wrapped up in the epitome of masculinity and no amount of gorgeousness or sweet embraces would make her forget. Ironically, his wickedness always inspired her to be the complete opposite of what he was. Once again, fear took the back seat and strength grabbed the reins. She would fight him with everything she had because there was no other choice. Power returned and surged through her veins. He would be the one to die. No one else.

"Did I hit a nerve, sweetheart?" He inquired politely even though he wanted to smack her. "Don't do anything I'll make you regret. I warn you, whatever power you think you have won't be enough to defeat me. Accept death."

_Never! _Enraged, she sent one fist flying toward his face, but this time it didn't connect. He dodged. "Screw—"

"Me?" He interrupted, turning it into a question while pretending to be shocked by her language. Finally, her anger had become fury. _Good. My sentiments exactly, _he thought with a grin. Now the jig was up. He gave up any pretense of shock and brought her head even closer to his. "That's an excellent idea,"—his smile vanished—"screw me."

"What?" Bonnie's eyes widened. She was truly stunned. All thoughts of battle, kill or be killed, and good versus evil left her brain to be replaced by: _He's out of his mind! This bastard is crazy! _

"You heard me, witch. I didn't stutter." Klaus realized he'd cocked-up when he opened his mouth to defend words he should never have said. _Damnation! What the devil is wrong with me? _But he already knew the answer. _It's her._ He was certain she had somehow conjured this slip of the tongue. Close proximity to her always resulted in the loss of self.

In a ferocious rage, he pulled her hair, determined to separate her head from her body when she screamed "You animal! I will never touch you."

"Is that so?" Klaus roared, tugging harder. Did she think herself so far above him that she could never condescend to his level? Her refusal to acknowledge him as the perfect being pricked at the little control he had left. Her green eyes were glossy with hate and … disdain. _She has the bloody nerve!_ All his blunders were forgotten. What he did and didn't do, what he meant to say and what he actually said, the spell she'd cast and its effect on him—none of it mattered. She was a lowly being who wasn't worth the struggle, nor was she entitled to anything other than a lesson in humility. A lesson he was more than willing to teach. When he was done with her, she would know her place. He would make sure she knew his despised touch inside out. He lowered his head until his lips were centimeters away from hers. "I don't recall tasting 'no' on your lips and I have an excellent memory."

"You kissed me, you bastard!" Bonnie screamed. Her lips trembled as she remembered the feel of his lips … It didn't make sense, but she could swear he'd tasted like _loneliness. _In that fleeting moment in the bar, they had been kindred … The sensation vanished when he spoke.

"You liked it."

"Shut up!" She bit her bottom lip to stop the trembling.

"I'll just ask your body directly. If your trembling lips are an indication, your body will be more honest than your words." His hands were in hair, no longer pulling, but messaging her scalp. He lips brushed her chin.

"Let go, you brute!" She hissed as his face moved lower.

She felt him smile against her neck. "It's a step up from mindless beast. Speaking of brutes and beasts, I'll become one when our next victim arrives in what I estimate to be three minutes."

Bonnie's breath caught.

He was just getting started. He lifted his head and met her gaze. "I'll even let you decide which creature I become. Which one will it be, love—beast or brute? Unless…" His voice trailed off.

She cupped the sides of his face and tried to electrocute him. He sat there patiently, waiting for her to realize … _Arianna is blocking all my attacks._ He was protected for now, so she would have to play nice in the interest of saving lives. "Unless?" She asked.

He cupped her bottom and brought her farther onto his lap, so that her collared shirt rubbed against his black one, and they were nose to nose. "Barter your body in exchange."

The words were laced with venom even though he appeared to be smiling. When she opened her mouth to protest his words and his touch upon her derriere, the sound of footsteps outside the restroom drew her up short.

He shoved her off of him so unexpectedly, she didn't believe he'd done it until her back hit the stall door. The pain was a reality check. "Decide," he commanded firmly.

Struggling to stand, she replied "First, you have to give me your word that you won't kill anyone else after we've entered into this bargain."

"Remember, witch, that you're not in any position to make demands. Move aside."

Outside, Bonnie heard the restroom door open followed by the clicking of heels. Bonnie tried again, not caring if the student heard. "Do we have a deal?" She pleaded desperately. He pushed her to the side with one hand and opened the stall door. She shut it with her mind.

He turned and rushed her against the side of the stall, impaling her. "Be ready when I come to collect, Bonnie" he whispered. His words caressed her lips. She nodded in the affirmative even though she had no intention of following through. She would have a plan to kill him by then.

Satisfied with her response, he turned, opened the stall door and stepped out.

Lydia gasped. "What are you doing in the ladies bathroom?" Then she exclaimed, "oh," when she spotted Bonnie Bennett following the handsome stranger out of the stall. "I'm so—so sorry" she stammered, as she backed up, preparing to leave.

"No worries, sweetheart." Klaus said. "I'm on my way out."

Lydia winked at Bonnie as Klaus headed for the door. Bonnie could not believe this was happening. _How am I going to explain this?_

As Lydia mouthed 'he is gorgeous', Klaus took two steps backward.

For Bonnie it happened in slow motion. She opened her mouth to scream as Klaus leaned over and bit into Lydia's neck. As her scream worked its way through her throat, Bonnie watched Klaus drink Lydia's blood. His back was to her, but his face was turned to the side so she could see every sucking movement his lips made. Her scream finally escaped her lips at the precise moment Lydia's eyes rolled back into her head. She ran toward Klaus with murderous intent. As if he anticipated her reaction, he dropped Lydia's body to the ground, turned and caught her right before she flew into him and said, "We have a deal."

"You killed her!" Bonnie shrieked, clawing at his handsome face.

"So I guess you'll be selecting mindless beast then?" He asked, making a joke. When she didn't laugh. He dropped the act and became serious. "To my knowledge, your stipulation was that I couldn't kill after we'd made our deal. Now that I've agreed, we have a deal and you can rest assured that I won't kill anyone else."

Bonnie began to shake. She would kill him before the end of this day. "I need you to swear that you won't kill any of us in this town."

"I gave you my word, although to my recollection, my generosity does not extend to you."

"I believe I'm included in 'anyone'."

"But you didn't say 'anyone', you said 'anyone else' which led me to believe that you were referring to everybody else and did not wish to be included."

He was full of it and they both knew it. "Well, now I'm clarifying," Bonnie protested.

"No, you're trying to amend our bargain." Klaus argued.

Bonnie gave up. She didn't have the strength or the heart to fight with him at the moment. Not with Lydia's corpse bleeding on the marble floor. She was emotionally drained, scarred, and confused. She didn't believe that he would keep his word. In the end, it didn't matter if her safety was guaranteed or not because she would gladly sacrifice herself to destroy him. Hopefully it would not come to that because she wanted a future. She would fight to make sure hers was bright and not bleak like many of her wiccan kin. Their lives did not have to be difficult. Vampires and other demons made it that way … Why? She knew she shouldn't ask, but she was curious to know why he went through all this trouble. She knew that he blamed her for some dark enchantment, and since this was the case, wouldn't it be easier to just kill her? Or did he fear her power? … "Why are you doing this?"

"You should have asked that question before you entered into this bargain." With those words he left.

Bonnie knelt above Lydia unsure of what to do. Tears fell from her eyes even though she refused to cry. She had failed Jamie, Arianna's husband, and now Lydia. She placed her fingers on Lydia's eyelids to close them completely when she felt the slightest movement. She touched Lydia's wrist and felt a faint pulse. Lydia was alive which was more shocking than her murder. Bonnie sighed with relief. _If he didn't intend to kill Lydia, why did he bite her?_ She knew one thing for sure: Klaus wasn't hungry or Lydia would be dead. Since she couldn't recall him answering any question she'd asked, she didn't have any clues to help her discover his real motive. As Bonnie picked up her phone to call the ambulance, she thought:

_**What does he want from me?**_

_I really have no idea, but I'm pretty sure it's not my body, Bonnie thought**…**_

**…**_**What do I want from her?**_

_I want her humbled, vulnerable and bleeding to death in my arms; but first, I'll taste every inch of her feisty form, Klaus thought even though he was disgusted with himself for having these conflicting thoughts**…**_

Klaus sat on the porch swing contemplating his next move. After the embarrassing setback he experienced in a bathroom stall of all places, he was left with no choice but to remind the witch that he would never become humane. Humans were his major source of nourishment. He bit the vapid female to show _her _that he was at the top of the food chain, but the plan fell apart when he couldn't follow through with the kill.

Truth be told, the plan was effective, but he considered it a failure because he was disappointed in himself. He was frustrated that he had felt compelled to honor an agreement that was made just to prove to her that she was beneath him. He was angry at his response to her. Fortunately, the attack alone was enough to hurt her beyond repair. She valued human life, so she felt tormented every time it was threatened. And he wanted to cause her pain. He wanted her to experience one inkling of the torment he suffered whenever they were near. Even if her anguish resulted from the loss of human life while his bordered on an obsessive need to touch, he refused to suffer alone. In fact, he wouldn't. If she continued to enchant him, he would make sure she got to know the demon she created—intimately.

_Right on time,_ he thought, when he spotted her walking towards him.

Overwhelmed by the events of the day, Bonnie's shoulders slumped as she made her way up the block. _Tomorrow will be better._ _It has to be!_ She could safely say that she didn't want to start her eighteenth year off with a bang. Today's events were enough for a lifetime. She exhaled. At least Lydia would pull through. The doctors were confident that Lydia would make a full recovery in a few weeks so she'd left the hospital feeling relieved. It was evening now, and she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. She had a crazy vampire on the warpath, her powers had grown but recently felt the need to abandon her every now and then, and Emily had warned he that she'd become powerless. _Okay, she said 'defenseless' but it's pretty much the same thing and, oh yeah, Klaus has a witch protecting him. My life keeps getting better and better._

Tonight, she had to practice channeling, decipher the meaning of Emily's words, figure out a plan to kill Klaus and finish her history paper. _Alright, I can do this! _She thought, giving herself a mental shake. Except, she was scared that she might not succeed, and there was no room for trial and error. Worse, Klaus' effect on her was devastating. She wanted to kill him, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so because his attack methods changed every time she saw him. And her reaction to those methods grew more bold and unscripted with every encounter. In the bar, and in the stall today, she'd felt like her body language and her mind were at odds. Maybe the random power surges and power loss were somehow connected to this.

Bonnie pondered this new theory as she walked up the little steps to her porch. _The bargain! _She thought when she stepped onto the porch. In the commotion of the evening, she forgotten the horrific deal she'd struck with Klaus. She rifled through her bag for her keys as she closed the distance to her door. _It's definitely in my best interest to kill him before—_

"I've come to collect." Klaus' deep voice sounded from her left.

Bonnie looked to her left and spotted him sitting on the porch swing. How could she have missed him? More importantly, did he say he'd come to collect? _Collect what?_ It dawned on her when he stood. Her eyes widened and her gaze returned to the door. A shiver ran down her spine as she placed the key in the lock and began turning it wildly. _I'll be safe once I step foot inside._

In seconds he crossed the distance between them, flipped her around, and pinned her against the door. "Let me in," he whispered as he peered down into her face, his tone and rough action at odds.

Suddenly the door flew open, and Bonnie heard her father say two words, which under normal circumstances, would not have caused her the mind-numbing terror they did now. "Come in."

With the door no longer supporting her weight, Bonnie stumbled backward into her home with Klaus, who tripped over her foot and fell onto her. Luckily, she was able to regain her balance and shove him off of her before he toppled them both to the ground. They stood face to face in darkness before the lights flickered on.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

Bonnie jumped, stunned, flying into Klaus. Then she turned to face the group, to shocked to realize or care that her back was pressed firmly against his chest.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone screamed, with the exception of Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Caroline, Tyler, Damon and … _Elijah!_


	5. Age

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of LJ Smith and the CW. **

**Author's Note: Everyone, thank you for reading and taking the time to write reviews! And a special thanks to SanjaTanja, Isisgodiva and Lady_P1122 for recommending this story! Some readers sent me PMs telling me that they read this because of you guys, so THANK YOU! I truly appreciate it :–) Okay, a lot is going on in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 5 – Age**

_**Her life was like a soap opera and she couldn't skip this episode. If she had a remote control, she'd press 'fast forward'. Too bad life didn't work that way …**_

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you … How old are you now?"

_They. Are. Really. Singing. This is surreal! _And it was. Her birthday was tomorrow. Bonnie blinked. It was a long blink. Actually, it was more like she closed her eyes to pray: _Please God, let this be a dream!_

_But, no_—she opened her eyes to find—_this is really happening!_ She was caught in a heavy tide of emotions, ranging from shock, dread to joy. A large part of her was happy that her friends planned this party but she couldn't seem to quell her growing anxiety. Her father rushed forward to embrace her. Over his shoulder, she saw a myriad of expressions cross her friends' faces. Apparently, her father was the only one happy to see her among her closest friends and family.

Elena looked shocked. _Well, so I am I!_

Stefan narrowed his eyes.

Caroline made a noise and then shook her head disapprovingly. Translation: _Seriously?_

Tyler turned to observe Caroline.

Elijah, who she couldn't for the life of her understand why he was here, smiled.

And Jeremy … He was scowling. _Okay, next person …_

On the plus side, Matt didn't appear to be passing judgment. Although he did look like he wanted to ask, "You do know that Klaus is the bad guy, right?"

_As if I could forget. Klaus won't let me._

_ Klaus!_ She had momentarily forgotten him. She whipped around just in time to witness him offering his hand to her father. "You have a lovely home," she heard him say politely. The compliment was telling: Klaus was up to no good.

And to prove things could get worse, her father responded "Aren't you a little too old for my daughter?"

_Shoot me now! Wait a minute. Why bother with a gun when I have Klaus?_

Klaus' laughter broke through her thoughts. _Oh no!_ This was the second time she'd heard him laugh and to be completely honest, she hadn't liked what followed the first time. She was about to scream "Dad, watch out!" when Klaus replied "I just walked her home. I assure you my intentions are pure." Then he chuckled.

"I hope so." Her father said, eyeing Klaus suspiciously before turning to give her his full attention. "Well, I'm off." He kissed her cheek. "Have a good time, honey. I know you and your friends don't want an old timer like me hanging around." He laughed good-naturedly. "All I ask is that you send everyone home at a decent hour, and"—he pointed to Klaus—"good catch!"

_He didn't just say that!_ She thought mortified as if denial would somehow take back the words.

"Hear that, love?" Klaus said with a devilish smile. Bonnie rolled her eyes as he positioned himself in front of her. He chuckled and leaned in whispering "You're lucky to have me." She gave him a look which could only be interpreted as 'oh please' before shoving him. The gentle tap excited him so much he couldn't resist teasing her further. "You know I'm the perfect—"

"Only physically," she blurted, interrupting him. His smile faded as her words sunk in. _She thinks I'm attractive. _He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so shocked. Panicked by her admission, her breath caught. The sound captivated him. His eyes flew to her mouth; left slightly ajar as she tried to calm her breathing. _I can see her tongue._ Reason vanished right before she did the one thing that always drove him crazy. When she began to chew on her bottom lip, their audience and background vanished as well.

His fingers were inches away from caressing her soft, plump lips when her father cleared his throat. Sanity regained; he withdrew his hand. Their gazes, however, remained locked. This time her father spoke, "Sorry to interrupt, but—"

"Let me walk you out, Mr. Bennett." Klaus offered, cutting him off. His eyes lingered on Bonnie's for another second before turning to acknowledge her father.

"Why thank you, young man." Her father replied.

Stunned speechless by the mini-drama that just took place in front of everyone, and a little dismayed by her father's sudden departure, Bonnie watched him and Klaus make their way to the front door. Or at least she would have watched them had Damon not whisked her away into the living room.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing? Let me go." She demanded as she struggled. She wasn't in the mood for this. There was too much on her mind.

"Dance," Damon commanded.

"There's no music." Bonnie snapped but the DJ mistook her voice as his cue to begin blasting the new Usher song.

"Don't make a scene." He advised.

"I won't, if you let go." She replied.

Ignoring her words, Damon spun her around then dipped her. "Wanna tell me what that was about?"

He sounded angry. Very angry. But he had no right to be. "Shouldn't you be following Elena around like some wounded dog?" From the corner of her eye, she saw Elena and Stefan talking. "You do realize she's with Stefan right now."

He didn't take the bait. Damon pulled her up and turned her so that she stood with her back plastered against his chest. He moved her hips so that they both swayed with the music. "Cute. Now explain yourself."

"How dare—" Her words died when he placed one hand on her back and pushed down, bending her over as he continued to grind on her. His free hand wound in her hair and pulled. She couldn't believe his gall.

"Spare me the Virgin Mary act. I can smell Klaus all over you. So speak before I get nasty."

_**- Play -**_

Klaus waved to Bonnie's father and then closed the door. He cursed. His attempt to embarrass the witch in front of her father had ended in the temporary loss of his sanity. And ultimately empowered the inner demon inside him. Her effect on him was devastating. She was more lethal than ever and his response to her was even worse. He would heed the advice he once gave Stefan and suppress the emotions that threatened to consume him. It should be simple considering the circumstances. He had her right where he wanted her; powerless and under his control. Arianna would block every spell that Bonnie attempted to use on him and he would kill everyone she loved if she disobeyed him beginning with her father, who had been kind enough to invite him in.

All he needed to do was control himself which meant no more ridiculous laughter and no more 'moments' where he succumbed to her adorable habits. Although he would enjoy punishing her for looking down on him, he would not allow himself to forget his reasons for striking this bargain. Number one, he wanted to break her spirit by forcing her to go against her morals and service him like a common slut. Then she would know her place, which was 'beneath' him in every sense of the word. And she would be _beneath him _tonight. Number two, he wanted to use her body to pacify the monster she had created inside of him. It was only fair since she was to blame—he looked down—for his growing arousal.

_And now to make good on our agreement_ … Klaus locked the door and turned to grab _his_ witch. And for the second time that night, shock assailed him. He was confronted with an image that riled him. The witch was spreading her favors too generously if her physical position was any indication. Dancing on a bar was one thing, but whoring in her living room for that little boy was beyond what he would tolerate especially since she had promised her body to him. He expected such brazen behavior from the Salvatore, but she … she was different.

_Different how?_ The question pricked at his nerves, but there was no reasonable answer. Rage licked every inch of his skin. His fingers flexed, itching to wring her lovely little neck. He took a step in their direction, determined to kill Ripper's brother when he caught Elijah observing him …

… Consequences be damned. Bonnie decided to burn Damon to ash in front of everyone. If Damon had the good sense to realize Elena and Stefan were his saviors when they intervened, he would not have said "Bonnie and I are busy. Get lost." Luckily for him, they ignored him. Stefan separated her and Damon and then dragged his brother away. _Good._ Damon would be much safer on the other side of the room, although the idea of setting him aflame was still very tempting.

Anger must have been written all over her face because Elena substituted her first question "What was that erotic dance about?" for "Are you alright?" When she responded with an annoyed glare, Elena tried to placate her by telling her that she didn't think anyone saw because they were too busy drinking and dancing. She opened her mouth to vent her frustration when Klaus materialized in front of her and Elena, his face expressionless. _What does this bastard want now?_ She thought angrily. Between the two of them, she didn't know who was worse, him or Damon?

_Calm down. Ignore her angry glare, _Klaus told himself, but it didn't work. _She has the bloody nerve after that performance!_ His temper spiked, but dragging her into the kitchen and asserting his claim on her body was out of the question. Elijah watched him, waiting for him to do something that would show his interest in the witch. So he could do nothing. It was in his best interest to remain civil. And while he was at it, he would take his brother for a ride. After all, the wanker deserved it. He smiled at the witch then bowed to Elena.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Someone was calling but she couldn't seem to tear her gaze away from Klaus, whose eyes never left hers despite his action. His smile was polite but mocking. Her eyes narrowed into two accusing slits. _What kind of game was he playing?_ One minute he was enraged, threatening to kill her among other things. The next minute he was arrogantly calm. She couldn't make sense of anything he'd done since they arrived. Hell, she couldn't make sense of anything he did or said period! Only one thing was certain; he meant to kill her. It was just a matter of _when? _A fierce tug upon her arm broke her concentration.

"Ouch!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Sorry," Caroline apologized. "I was just trying to get your attention." Then she turned to address Elena and Klaus. "Can I borrow her for a second?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"She's all yours," Klaus said dismissing them. "My business is with Elena."

Bonnie was taken aback. _Either Elena or Caroline, never me—_what the hell was she thinking? She was thinking like a jealous girlfriend. She froze … _Jealous … Am I jealous?_ She watched in horror as Klaus kissed Elena's hand. The next thing she knew, Caroline was tugging her toward the stairs. The last thing she saw was Klaus mouthing words to Elena, but she couldn't make them out because she was out of hearing distance.

_**- Play -**_

"May I have this dance?

"And if I refuse?" Elena replied spitefully.

"You won't." Klaus said with certainty.

The look on his face promised retribution so she accepted sarcastically. "I would be delighted."

_**- Rewind -**_

_"Yea, I wilt dance with thee." _

_ "I thought thou wouldst deny me," Niklaus replied._

_ She quickly scanned the room before cupping Niklaus' cheek. "Beloved, how could I refuse thee such a wee demand?_

_ His eyes closed at her warm touch. He knew the moment she smiled because it felt as though sunshine shone directly on his face. Darkness turned to light. He opened his eyes to gaze at the sun. Tatia was the sun. Hope beckoned … _

_ "Thy words hast pierced my soul inside out." Looking into her eyes, he knew he could never love another. With a heavy heart, he pried her hand from his face saying. "But thou must refuse me."_

_ "Tell me, I pray thee, what wouldst thou have of me? She spoke in earnest, grabbing his shoulders._

_ Niklaus turned his head. "My brother … he loveth thee." This was the answer … to her question, to his. She should be with Elijah._

_ "And thou dost not?" Frantic with worry, she cupped his chin in her hands and turned his face back to hers._

_ Her eyes glazed with tears. Everything depended on his answer. "Nay, Tatia. I feeleth naught." He said, ignoring the feelings he claimed to not have. He loathed himself for what he must say next, but hurting her was the only way. "Thou canst truly love me if thou canst proclaim it openly. Even now, thou seekest to court me in secrecy, looking this way and that before touching me." He knew her position as a lady and her past. She could not afford to openly express affection to anyone, but he twisted this fact to reject her love. Now leave me be, he thought._

_ Her arms went limp against him._

_ Niklaus saw Elijah enter the great hall and make his way toward them. "Go, thou mate comes hither._

_ "Niklaus—"_

_ His name upon her lips almost destroyed his resolve. "Get thee gone." He said brokenly, interrupting her before she could continue. _

_ She shook her head and began backing away from him when Elijah joined them. _

_ "Tatia, my sweet." He bowed before her. "Brother." He nodded to Niklaus and then glanced back to Tatia saying, "My brother despiseth such parties. He much prefers a good joust." And then his gaze returned to Niklaus and he asked "So why, pray tell, art thou present?"_

_**- Fast Forward -**_

_ "_Why are you here?" Elijah demanded coolly.

Klaus was jolted out of his memory. Why the devil should he remember the details of that day now? It happened one thousand years ago and yet he saw it clearly in his mind. _Cursed human weakness! _He exclaimed inwardly as he considered the man he once was for the first time in eons. What had prompted that memory to surface? Something wasn't right. He looked at Elena and realized they were not dancing. Elijah stood beside her, facing him. And Stefan flanked him on the right.

"Since you are so obviously hard of hearing, I'll ask again. Why are you here?" Elijah asked; his voice deceptively even.

"He can hear alright. He's just refusing to answer." Stefan explained before turning to address his profile. "Isn't that right?

"Temper, temper Ripper. I came for the same reason you did." Klaus answered evasively. Stefan grabbed him by the collar. "I would think twice before assaulting me. You may escape, but you may be the only one who does. Also, I use the word 'may' loosely." Klaus added nonchalantly. Apparently, the witch hadn't mentioned their bargain because Stefan released him. He adjusted his collar.

"What have you come to collect?" Elijah asked, refusing to drop the issue. Something flashed briefly in Klaus' eyes so he knew the question rattled his brother. He continued speaking, "For you to come to a celebration knowing that some of the guest 'may' possess some of the qualities you have, you seem to have forgotten what those qualities are. So let me remind you. One of them is advanced hearing; meaning some of us 'may' have heard you on the porch. And I too, use the term 'may' loosely. So please enlighten us. What do you want from Ms. Bennett?"

"I guess the cat's out of the bag." Klaus said sarcastically with the hint of a smile. In truth, he'd been so wrapped up in his growing obsession with the witch and his own thoughts that he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings on the porch. He hadn't heard the multiple heartbeats of the people inside her home or smelled the stench of the Salvatore's. He'd been overwhelmed by the scent gardenias. _Impossible._ And for the umpteenth time this night, he realized something was very wrong, but he would not allow them to see his distress. He maintained his calm façade.

"And?" Elena asked, prompting Klaus to continue. Their conversation was not lost on her. Stefan had briefed her on the porch incident. And then she'd witnessed her best friend's interaction with Klaus when they entered the house. Something was going on alright, and it wasn't what it appeared to be. She'd wanted to ask Bonnie about it, but when the opportunity had presented itself, she wasn't able to because she wasn't sure Bonnie knew what was happening. She wasn't sure she knew either, but as she stared at Klaus waiting for an answer, it became more apparent that they did not hate each other …_ They kind of like each other. No, it's more than that. _No! She wouldn't think like that. Just the possibility that this could be true changed everything. They planned to eliminate Klaus this week, but they would have to do it today before he did something to her best friend.

"Bonnie and I have unfinished business," Klaus answered.

"I'll bet," Elena quipped. The men were perplexed by her words so she figured they hadn't drawn the same conclusion she had. _Boys will be boys: dense, _she thought and shook her head.

Klaus feigned ignorance but he did not appreciate her statement or the implication behind it. "Elena, may I have a word?" He said pleasantly. Stefan was poised to attack him.

"Sure." Elena replied then nodded to Stefan. He backed down. They were able to communicate without words. She knew he would interpret the nod correctly as permission to go ahead with their plan. As per the agreement, Elijah had come tonight to deliver the ancient spell needed to incapacitate an original. In exchange for the means to make Klaus vulnerable, she and her friends would foil all of Esther's plans to kill her remaining children. Elijah and his other siblings would also be spared this enchantment. She knew Stefan would retrieve the spell just as she knew he would monitor her interaction with Klaus and rescue her if the situation demanded it.

Stefan watched Klaus steer Elena toward the kitchen. He knew she meant to distract Klaus while he double-crossed Elijah. The moment he obtained the spell, they would do as Esther instructed and deliver it to Bonnie. Esther would take care of the rest. But first, he would protect Elena. He attuned his ears to listen to her conversation with Klaus and he was certain Elijah did the same. Both of them were heavily invested in the dialogue for different reasons.

Elijah waited to hear what Elena would say to Klaus regarding his relationship with her friend. If her words confirmed his suspicions, then he would deliver the document and collect his insurance policy because he trusted Elena and her boyfriend as much as they trusted him.

_**- Play -**_

"Did you put it on?" Caroline called.

"I still don't understand why I have to wear this considering the circumstances. I've got a homicidal maniac in my house and my birthday is tomorrow." Bonnie called from the bathroom.

"Actually, it's today since it's past midnight. You only turn eighteen once, so try to enjoy it." Caroline advised although she laughed at the irony. "Believe me, you would be super depressed if you never got to experience this moment."

There was a hint of sadness in Caroline's voice. Bonnie felt sorry immediately. Her friends did not deserve this even though she'd butted heads with them these past two weeks. They didn't know the type of day she'd had nor were they responsible for it, so she would do her best to be appreciative. Besides, she was pretty excited about the party despite two unwanted guest. She looked down at herself. _And this dress is gorgeous!_ She thought. She would not allow Klaus or Damon to destroy her birthday. They had already taken too much from her and it ended tonight. She would deal with Damon in her own special way. As for Klaus, she would kill him as soon as she found a way. In the meantime, she had to believe he would honor the terms of their bargain. She took a deep breath, suppressed the negative feelings of the day, put a smile on her face and exited the bathroom.

"Wow, you're smoking hot in that outfit!" Matt exclaimed from his perch on the edge of her bed.

"I second that! Red does something for your lips." Tyler added with a smile. He sat in the chair by her desk.

Caroline grinned from her seat beside Matt.

Shocked, Bonnie said "I didn't realize you two were here."

"To be fair, you shocked us too. You came in with Klaus." Tyler said, making the 'you-know-I'm-right face'. "What does he want from you anyway?" He asked.

Bonnie swept her hair into a bun as she fabricated an answer, "He wants—wait." She began chanting and walked over to her door. She drew a symbol on the door and then turned to face them.

"Your hair looks better down with that outfit." Caroline commented before asking "What did you just do?"

"I made sure no one can overhear our conversation." She took out the bun, shook her head, and smiled at Caroline. "Happy?"

"Yes, much better. Now tell us what Klaus came to collect from you. Tyler and I heard you two on the porch."

"I don't know," Bonnie lied. "Let's just assume he wants to kill me like always. By the way, where's Jeremy?" She asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"He said he needed to get some fresh air. He was pretty bothered by something you said to Klaus." Matt said. "What did you say to Klaus?"

"Nothing good. Why? What did Jeremy say I said?" Bonnie asked nervously.

"He probably heard you tell Klaus he was gorgeous. He was standing right behind you, you know?" Caroline said harshly.

"No, I didn't know." Bonnie admitted.

"How could you? You were pretty wrapped up Klaus' physical perfection. Unlike Jeremy, I didn't have to get closer to hear your conversation." Caroline said angrily.

"I didn't hear anything," Matt complained.

"What? I didn't say anything wrong. I was merely stating the obvious. He may be a monster, but he looks like the rest of us. That's what I meant by my comment. Sure, I could have phrased it better." Bonnie said in her defense. Thankfully, the argument sounded believable.

"Sorry." Caroline apologized. "Your right. Besides you would never be interested in him." Caroline Glanced at Tyler before adding. "No one would."

Bonnie nodded her agreement. _I would never. He's evil._ She reminded herself.

Caroline smiled. "And now for your present."

"There's more than the dress and shoes?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Yes. Do you remember the spell Esther asked you to get from Mikaelson Manor?" Caroline asked.

"How could I forget? That was the day …" her voice trailed off. A moment of silence followed.

"You can avenge him, Bonnie." Matt said as he stood. It was as if the memory of Jamie's murder strengthened their resolve. "And everyone else he killed."

"He's right. Elijah found the spell in Klaus' study. Klaus has been guarding it all these years so that it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. Witch hands." Caroline said.

_It was where Esther said it was, _Bonnie thought. "Why didn't he just destroy it?" She asked.

Tyler spoke up. "He couldn't. It's enchanted."

"How do you know?" Caroline asked.

"I overheard him tell a witch once when I arrived to meet him after he summoned me?" Tyler answered.

Bonnie's eyes flew to Tyler's in alarm. "Should we be saying this in front of you? I know you—"

"Tyler broke his sire's bond." Caroline interrupted in a rush to defend him.

"That's great, Tyler. I wasn't trying to exclude you. I just don't want to put you in a bad position." Bonnie said.

"I know." He replied.

Bonnie smiled at him. Her smile faded when she realized she had missed something important. "If it's magical, why didn't it respond to me? Why couldn't I find it?"

"Don't Bonnie. It's not you. Maybe it was spelled by an extremely powerful witch." Matt said and stepped forward to put one arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"It was." Tyler stood and walked over to them. "Esther."

"Esther," Bonnie said in disbelief. "She failed to mention that when she asked me to retrieve it." She closed her eyes in frustration. "Emily should have said something …" Her thought trailed off.

Bonnie realized she had spoken aloud when she heard a chorus of "Emily!" Her eyes flew open and she lifted her head off of Matt's shoulder.

"When did you see her?" Caroline asked.

"During lunch yesterday." Bonnie answered.

"No wonder you were acting so strange." Caroline said before it dawned on her. "You even called me Emily."

"No, she was behind you." Bonnie explained.

_"Nay, I wilt stand behind thee." A feminine voice cried._

"Did anyone hear that?" Bonnie asked, but everyone shook their heads.

_ "Wither thou goest I will go." The same female voice pleaded._

It couldn't have been Caroline because her lips weren't moving at the moment. Bonnie looked around suspiciously. Nothing was out of place … except an intricate wooden chest sat at the foot of her bed. She took a step in its direction and tripped. She looked down and spotted a thick oriental rug. _What's going on?_ She wondered as she looked up and spotted a large four-post wooden bed. Tyler, Matt and Caroline had disappeared. She looked around, up and down. They were nowhere to be found.

_**- Rewind -**_

_She was alone in a place which resembled a middle age drawing, dressed in what appeared to be some sort of tunic. And the female voice she'd heard before became louder._

_ "Thou canst run from thy love. Our love shall never die!" The woman spoke in earnest._

_ "Nay, Tatia! It is done. Find thy peace." An agonized male voice replied stubbornly._

_ Bonnie froze. She knew his voice. _

_ Klaus! _

_Bonnie headed to the wooden door. She didn't think. She just opened the door and ran out of the solar. 'Solar'?! She thought. When had she ever used that word to know what it referred to? But she could reflect on her new vocabulary later. Although the hallway was different, she knew where to go. She walked through a stone passageway with vaulted ceilings and saw a staircase with stone arches above it. _

_ As Bonnie descended the steps, Tatia spoke again. "I beseech thee, Niklaus, lie no more. Say thou lovest me!"_

_ The use of his full name surprised Bonnie. Am I hearing him as a human? She wondered. But suddenly another thought interrupted hers. End their love, a voice inside her demanded. This was not her voice or her thought. She didn't even know there was a love to destroy. When she reached the last stair, her eyes focused on the image she saw. She was shocked, but whoever had gained controlled of her thoughts, was not._

_Niklaus stood in the kitchen, on the verge of tears as he held Tatia away from him. Bonnie was surprised that Klaus was capable of such emotion, but even more shocking was the sincerity of his expression. He was clearly a man in love, but his effort to suppress this love showed in his strained features and body language. She wasn't left to wonder why he denied a love so strong because his next statement was telling. "Thou deservest a better man. Elijah is worthy of thy love. I am not!" He yelled the last part in an attempt to get through to Tatia but she would not listen to him. His body began to shake and toss uncontrollably but Tatia brushed away his tears with her fingertips and kissed him._

_ Bonnie was stunned by the depths of their love. The idea of Klaus believing himself unworthy of Tatia's love struck a chord within her. It was so sad. No one should feel that way. It was hard to imagine the Klaus she knew feeling this kind of self-deprecation. It was even more difficult to picture him putting someone else's feelings above his own, especially his brother's. And then she realized he was not the Klaus she knew. This was Niklaus and he was very much human._

_ Suddenly anger welled up in her, but it was not her own. Not only was someone imposing thoughts on her but feelings as well. And whoever this person was hated the idea of the couple standing before Bonnie. Niklaus saw her from the corner of his eye and broke the kiss. Tatia followed the direction of his gaze and turned to stare at her as well. _

_ Bonnie stared back at Tatia and their surprised faces mirrored one another. Tatia was the spitting image of Elena. For one second, she thought this was an elaborate jest but Tatia's horrified expression was a look she had never seen her best friend display. I must have three heads, Bonnie Thought._

_ Niklaus and Tatia stared at Esther. Niklaus noticed the wicked gleam in his mother's eyes. She had caught them together and he could not help feeling uneasy. His body began to tremble even more, and his veins began to bulge from the muscles underneath his garments. He began breathing heavily and broke into a sweat. Suddenly her eyes blazed with compassion and his trembling stopped. He took one step in her direction. As he watched her, her eyes became defiant … green. Her tunic faded away to reveal bare mocha legs. And then, he snapped out of it._

_**- Fast Forward -**_

Klaus blinked and saw Bonnie standing on the last stair of her staircase. She had interrupted an unwanted trip down memory lane and for that; he was thankful not surprised. Her presence could wake the dead, especially in that get-up. She was looking fit in a dark green, lace mini-dress. Her legs in those stiletto heels kept him from obsessing over the fact that two memories from his life had chosen to surface today. He had sworn to forget that day so why the devil should he recollect it now? It didn't make any sense, and the more he stared at the witch, the less he cared about this problem. Her wild hair and red painted lips called to him.

As quickly as the vision had come, it ended, leaving Bonnie awash in the feelings of a person she'd never met. She was certain the event had taken place because the feelings she'd felt were too raw; too real. She was also certain that this person, whose thoughts and feelings she'd experienced, had given her this glimpse into his or her life. However, she didn't know if it was intentional.

Bonnie blinked and looked around to make sure she was in her own home. She stood on the last stair of the staircase facing the kitchen, just like in her vision, except this was her staircase and this was her house. It was also crowded and all eyes were on her. She heard someone say "Bonnie, you look awesome!" Another person started barking. It was probably a guy; a drunk guy. Then the DJ spoke. "Let's give it up for the birthday girl!" Everyone clapped and cheered.

However, Bonnie remained focused on Niklaus and Tatia. _No, that's Elena and Klaus,_ she reminded herself. There was no other voice to dispute this fact, so she assumed the person had left her. Klaus' eyes roamed her body boldly. _Yes, it is definitely Klaus. Arrogant, impudent, has a hair-cut, you name it._ She shook her head disapprovingly. He walked, continuing his rude appraisal of her body, until he stood directly in front of her. "What are you doing?" She whispered, fearful that he knew what she had seen.

"Admiring the raw goods," Klaus said with a devilish smile. He fiddled with the lace on her short sleeve as he stared at the bit of exposed cleavage above her sweetheart neckline.

Fear vanished along with any thought that he knew what she'd seen. "Don't touch me!" Bonnie hissed as she smacked his hand away from her.

Amused, he leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "I'll do more than touch tonight, I'll taste." She shivered and pushed at his chest, but she couldn't budge him. He loved watching her squirm. He traced the outside of her ear with his tongue, provoking her. _C'mon retaliate._

"Get off me, I'm not Tatia!" She cursed herself the moment the words left her lips. So much for keeping her knowledge of his past a secret. Fortunately, they were so close, no one heard her except him. Actually, it would have worked better if everyone heard and he didn't.

_How did she know that name? And what did she mean by her words?_ Angered that he should be reminded of his human failings once again, Klaus yanked her off the step.

"Oh Bonnie, is that you at the bottom of the staircase? We were talking and then you suddenly ran out. I didn't get to tell you—" Caroline's voice caught and she froze when she rounded the staircase and saw her friend in Klaus' arms at the bottom of the landing. Tyler and Matt were held up behind her.

_Thank God, I'm saved._ Bonnie thought at the sound of Caroline's voice. Then Elena spoke up from behind her and Klaus and announced. "Time for the cake!" Everyone cheered and the DJ began playing the Stevie Wonder version of Happy Birthday.

"We're not finished, witch" Klaus promised before lowering her to the ground. The look in his eyes chilled Bonnie to the bone. She flinched.

As Elena headed to the kitchen to bring out the cake. She realized Klaus had lied to her a few minutes ago. In the kitchen, he had confessed his ploy to seduce Caroline. However, actions spoke louder than words. He just made it perfectly clear that he desired Bonnie so she'd suggested the cutting of the cake to save her friend. Klaus looked ready to maul Bonnie in front of the guests. She only hoped they could carry out their plan to subdue him in the few minutes it took Bonnie to make a wish and blow out her candles.

_This will work,_ Elena told herself. Stefan should have acquired the spell from Elijah and told Jeremy, Damon, Caroline, Tyler and Matt what to do by now. So when the lights when out, they would each do their part. _I will inform Bonnie,_ she thought as she picked up the cake. _Here goes nothing!_

_**- Pause -**_

_Bonnie Bennett is destroying my plans!_ Esther opened her eyes and stepped out of the wiccan symbol she'd drawn in the grass. She began to pace as she tried to grasp the situation. She had been channeling the Bennett witch for some time now. She'd seen to it that the death of the girl's mother had not broken their bond. Bonnie Bennett was the most powerful witch to ever cross her path and she wouldn't allow such power to slip through her fingers. Fortunately, the young witch did not know the depths of her power which had worked to Esther's advantage until recently.

When she asked Bonnie to search her son's study for the abolishing spell, she channeled the young witch's powers to complete a spell which allowed her to see everything Bonnie saw. As Bonnie searched for the document; so did she. Then Klaus entered the room and she witnessed her son's interaction with the young witch. Their meeting was chemically charged. Esther watched both the vampire and the wolf inside her son react to Bonnie. Each side fought to have her. The vampire sought to devour her while the wolf sought to hold her. This created an internal war within him which delighted her. _This little girl will destroy my son,_ she remembered thinking contentedly. And then Bonnie's powers peaked and she'd thought triumphantly, _we can kill him now! _Then her son grabbed the Bennett girl and the spark their touch generated broke her spell. She could no longer see what Bonnie saw.

In the days that followed, she discovered what happened that night and was able to channel Bonnie again. Unfortunately, whenever her son came into contact with the young witch, history repeated itself and her hold on Bonnie was broken. So today, she tried something different. She channeled Bonnie's power and used it to borrow into her son's mind to dredge up a particular memory she was interested in.

In truth, she had been angry when she discovered Niklaus sneaking around with Tatia, but the memory of this event had become useful when she discovered she could use it to observe the effects of love on the werewolf gene. It was too bad Bonnie's growing powers had reversed her channeling. Esther still couldn't believe it. _Bonnie inserted herself into my consciousness and witnessed the memory from my perspective_.

_ How did she do it? _Esther wondered as she paced in the woods. At least, she could take comfort in knowing that Bonnie would remain clueless and never suspect that she had been the victim of channeling gone wrong. Unfortunately, it was a very small consolation because Bonnie's essence had broken her hold on her son's mind. Even though Klaus only saw the people present in the memory which was her and Tatia, he could feel the Bennett witch and this was problematic unless … her hunch was correct.

While on the other side, she learned new facts about the werewolf gene. When she was alive (the first time), she'd begun to fear the wolf inside her son once she realized she couldn't control it as she had initially planned. So she sought to suppress it, but death had changed her perception. It was common knowledge that werewolves were ruled by their emotions, but many assumed anger was the only feeling they experienced. This was a misconception. They were capable of feeling other emotions including love, but only two emotions had a profound effect on them. Rage empowered them while love made them either very strong or very vulnerable.

Before Bonnie destroyed her connection to her son tonight, she sensed the unstable wolf hiding inside him. Tatia was gone, but if she was right about her son's attraction to the young witch, Bonnie could be the one to force her son's transformation. She smiled. The stronger the being, the stronger the werewolf that being would become. And the stronger the wolf, the greater effect its emotions would have on it. Her son was a hybrid which was the strongest form of werewolf … or so he thought.

Klaus didn't know that the spell she had cast to make him an original vampire had also made him an original lycanthrope. He also didn't know the great lengths she'd gone through to make it possible, but that sacrifice no longer mattered. All she could do now was correct her mistakes. And she would. If a wolf of his great power experienced a love which made him vulnerable, he would be very easy to kill. _The bigger they are, the harder they fall,_ she thought and her smile became a grin.

When that time came, she would make him tear his siblings apart before she killed him.

_**- Play -**_

Elena nodded to Stefan. Stefan nodded to Damon. Damon winked at Caroline. Caroline glanced at Jeremy. Jeremy walked over to stand beside Matt. Tyler stood alone near the staircase watching the front door. Elijah sat on the living room sofa.

Klaus stood in the entryway to the kitchen staring at Bonnie.

Seeing everyone in position, Elena cut the lights. She would pass the spell Elijah gave them to Bonnie after she placed the cake on the table.

Everyone began singing. "How old are you now? How old are you now?"

The lit candles were all that could be seen in the dark as Elena carried the cake out of the kitchen. She placed it on the table in front of Bonnie and everyone gathered around the birthday girl. The glowing candles illuminated Bonnie's face. Klaus watched her giggle like a child as her friends sang.

As she stood in front of her three-tiered cake, Bonnie realized she was happy. This moment was hers. In a few minutes, she would return to worrying about Emily's warning, try to figure out who was invading her mind, and attempt to kill Klaus before he tried to touch her again. But right now, she would enjoy being eighteen.

The singing died down and she decided on her wish. As she bent down to blow out the candles, Elena slipped something into her hand and began mouthing words to her. With the help of the dim candle light, Bonnie was able to make out 'read this' before someone blew out her candles.

Everyone clapped. The lights went on in the kitchen first, and then the living room.

_Who turned on the lights?_ Jeremy and Matt looked at Tyler affirming the silent question. He shook his head in answer and looked at Caroline. She looked to Stefan and then to Damon, but they were just as surprised as she was. They both looked to Elena. Elena spotted Klaus, who remained unscathed, and cursed. Frustrated, she turned to Bonnie and … gasped in horror. Bonnie was gone.

_**- Stop -**_

**A/N: Feedback is always welcome ;–) Chapter 6 – Lycan ... will come very soon!**


	6. Lycan

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of LJ Smith and the CW. **

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! As many of you know, last week's season 4 premier and this week's episode were disappointing for our fandom, but don't be angry with the characters, be angry at the VD writers for given them such awful storylines. Klonnie is definitely possible and hopefully more people, especially the writers of VD, will someday see their potential :-) With that said, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I scrapped my first version of it and began to write this after I heard the garbage that occurred on the premier which I honestly couldn't bring myself to watch lol. **

**Once again, thank you for reading! Your support, reviews, and love for this pairing keep me writing this story. THANK YOU ALL! **

**PS. This story will be making the move to M soon :-) And this fic will transition into Season 4 just to stay current. However, it will be the Season 4 Klonnie deserves. I will only borrow plot from the show if it suits the fic. FYI, this chapter is very long!**

**Chapter 6 – Lycan**

_**Phase 1: Control**_

Damon bum-rushed Klaus. The force of the blow knocked Klaus off his feet and sent him flying backward into the kitchen. He hit the refrigerator so hard; it dented. Momentarily winded and quite frankly; stunned, Klaus remained immobile on the floor. _Relax,_ he advised himself. _This is nothing. _

"Fight!" Some drunken idiot screamed.

All hell broke loose.

Everyone ran to see the brawl. "The party's over!" Elena shouted as she pushed through the crowd, trying to rectify the situation. "Thanks for coming," she began to say calmly but it ended up being a strangled cry when she rounded the kitchen island and saw Klaus on the ground.

"Get up!" Damon yelled above Klaus' motionless form.

Klaus' calm façade threatened to crumble under the vicious assault. He spat blood from his mouth and slowly rose to his feet. Despite the pain, he managed to control his temper until… Damon punched him in the jaw. Once. Twice. The third time grinding his face against the steel freezer. He lifted his head off the cold steel only to witness the blunt edge of Damon's knee come toward his nose.

_ And because fools never learn, _Damon grabbed him by the shirt collar and slammed him against the fridge shouting, "Where is she?"

_Kids today,_ Klaus thought with disdain and touched his lips. _Blood._ He began to laugh dryly. _And_ _a loose tooth,_ he noted casually. _This is crazy._ He chuckled deeply as he straightened his bloody, broken nose. The situation was hilarious! The witch had been stolen from her own party, he didn't know where she was, and he was the usual suspect … _Precisely as my brother planned_, he realized. Not only had Elijah left him to deal with her ridiculous friends, his brother expected him to pursue Bonnie so he could figure out what type of relationship they shared. His laugh became humorless as he acknowledged the sheer genius of his brother's plot. Elijah knew he would follow. He had no other choice. His brother wanted to force him to come to terms with the very thing that threatened to destroy him: feeling.

It was no longer funny. Actually, it was never funny, but he continued to laugh because it was his only weapon against the rage which seeped through his skin and into his bones.

_Laughter a defense?!_ He couldn't believe this nonsense. This was _her _fault. He could laugh freely now because of her. _Damn Bonnie Bennett!_ His fury erupted despite his best efforts to remain calm.

_**Phase 2: Rage**_

Elena misinterpreted Klaus' laughter. _He finds us amusing … He's going to kill us!_ "Stefan, Caroline, Tyler!" She screamed. When Caroline tapped her shoulder, she jumped.

"What?" Caroline asked.

Elena turned to face her. "We need to get everyone out, now."

"Already on it." Caroline took two guys by the shoulder and steered them away from the action. "Sorry boys, time to go."

Elena looked up to see Stefan ushering people out the door.

Without warning, Tyler appeared and shoved her to the ground. Before she could ask why, Damon's body sailed over her head just as Tyler ducked. _Klaus threw him at me! _She couldn't believe it. If not for Tyler's quick action, Damon would have crashed into her. She thanked him and stood; only to find herself face to face with Klaus.

Her eyes widened as Klaus' outstretched hand grazed her throat, but Stefan pulled her into his arms before Klaus could wrap his fingers around her neck. Overcome with relief and more, she turned in Stefan's embrace and kissed his neck.

Clutching Elena closer, Stefan spoke over her head. "My brother lacks tack, but he can be very effective given time, and in this scenario, help." At his words, Damon, Tyler, and Caroline appeared at his side, ready to fight. "Tell us where Bonnie is and your death will be quick."

Klaus was not impressed by their show of solidarity. He shook his head and then lowered it into the palm of his hand in disbelief. This group was becoming more disrespectful. _They actually believe they can defeat me._ Their attitudes were beyond insulting, and their false bravado was a waste of his time. Time that would be better spent tracking the witch. He closed his eyes at the thought of her. _Damn!_ The hand cradling his head began to tremble while the other reached out and grabbed the person closest to him. "Quick"—he snapped the girl's neck—"like this?"

He opened his eyes to the sound of horrified gasps and screams, but he saw nothing. He was temporarily blinded by his anger for the Salvatore gang, the memory of Tatia, and this desperate need to get to Bonnie. Finally seeing, his gaze locked onto his shaking, sweaty palms and then traveled to his shirt which bore signs of heavy perspiration. His body was working overtime to stop the rattling of his joints and his chest heaved from the effort. The rapid internal movements were painfully displacing his bones and prevented the injuries Damon gave him from healing.

To hell with their bargain, he would kill everyone here! They were responsible for the physical agony he was experiencing. Besides, he had just murdered a girl so the contract was null and void anyway.

_Control yourself,_ his mind scolded.

"Please stop!" Elena cried. "Just tell us what you did with Bonnie? What do you want from her?" She shrieked as Stefan attempted to hold her back.

Klaus lifted his head and faced them. _Cut loose,_ the other part of him instructed. He bared his fangs as he snarled. "This." He brought his fist down hard on the nape of some fool who attempted to rush past him and flee the scene. The boy fell on top of the female corpse at his feet. While holding Elena's gaze, he lifted his shoe clad foot to step on the kid's spine when he imagined a pair of green eyes staring into his. They looked disapproving and … _sad_. He lowered his foot to the ground. Disgusted with his decision to spare the teenager, he kicked both bodies to the side and made for the door. Elena's horrified scream was as annoying as the first. She rushed over to tend to the boy's wounds. It was pathetic.

As he weaved between the guests running for the exit, his muscles strained against the confines of his skin making his movements slightly off kilter. The doorway swam before his eyes and the room began to spin. _Get her._ _She's yours._ The inner demon within him commanded. The voice was much louder this time, blotting out all other sound. He never heard them coming. Stefan attacked from the right and Damon from the left.

But it was too late. He was changing. The voice continued to taunt him, amplifying his rage. _Elijah doubts your power, they all do!_ He blocked Damon's punch with one arm and sent Stefan flying with the other. His hybrid stepped in front of him next, disobedient as ever.

"I can't let you escape," Tyler said flatly.

Klaus' eyes dilated, taking on a yellow tint.

_**Phase 3: Catalyst**_

Bonnie opened her eyes to the night sky. The moon was full. She lay on her back in what felt like grass. She didn't need to sit up and survey her surroundings to know this was bad. She had been suffocated and then abducted. Her eyes drifted shut. The longer her kidnapper thought her unconscious, the better. She would relax and channel the earth beneath her to enhance her power. She intended to fight Klaus with everything she had. He would die by her hands before sunrise.

"I'm bored. Can I kill her? Or is there a point to this?" A soft feminine voice whined. _I know her,_ Bonnie thought. _Rebekah_ … _What is she doing here? Better yet, what am I doing here? And where is here? _Another voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Painting the town red will have to wait, baby sister, even though you've certainly dressed for the occasion." The voice was suave and the tone was playful, but Bonnie couldn't put a face to it. He had called Rebekah "sister" so she knew one thing for sure: he was an original. This had to be Kol. Having spoken to Klaus, Elijah and Finn, she knew it wasn't one of them.

"This old thing." Rebekah sounded pleased. "You like it?"

"It leaves little to the imagination. I'm sure the commoners you go for, will love it." Kol replied mockingly.

"I'd keep quiet if I were you. Your tongue would be a terrible thing to lose." Rebekah threatened.

"Enough, you two." Elijah said decisively. _And now I know who kidnapped me,_ Bonnie thought angrily. So much for blaming Klaus … _Okay, there are three originals. I need to harvest more energy from the environment to take them all on._ She lay there pooling power into her fingers as the traitor continued to speak. "We are waiting for two more guests. When they arrive, we will begin."

Rebekah looked down at Bonnie's motionless form. "Our brother has been a naughty bastard."

"And for the first time, we agree." Kol said before glancing down at the witch. "Although it's a shame to waste this delectable little thing."

"Just be ready." Elijah nodded to them. Rebekah sighed in agreement, but Kol continued to stare at Ms. Bennett in a manner most women would not appreciate. "Kol?"

"I heard you." Kol drawled.

_Kol's voice was deep and charming, _Bonnie acknowledged. She wondered what captured his attention because his voice changed. He sounded starved, but she wasn't sure he craved blood. _Come to think of it, he does sound a lot like Klaus_, Bonnie found herself thinking when she should have been going through her mental rolodex of spells. She had no idea where she was or what was going on. Their conversation had been short and vague. They obviously had a plan which included two more people but she didn't know what it was. All she knew was three originals significantly decreased her chances of survival. But, she'd take those odds if it meant saving everyone she loved and maybe herself. She was on the verge of viciously introducing herself to Kol when another female emerged.

This woman didn't have to say anything. Her soul was shrouded in darkness. Bonnie could feel her wrath. Malice dripped from her aura. _This isn't right. I can only feel witches … _All thought stopped when it dawned on her. _This woman is a witch!_

"Welcome, Arianna. My siblings," he said indicating Kol and Rebekah. "I trust you came prepared."

_Arianna … The name sounds familiar. Where have I heard it? … Klaus! _

"And I trust you have the sacrifice." Arianna replied scornfully.

_Sacrifice! _

_ Are they talking about me?_

Bonnie's eyes flew open and she sprang into action.

_**Phase 4: Reaction**_

"I think they mean to kill Bonnie Bennett, Mother."

"Why?"

"My siblings believe that she strengthens the wolf within Klaus. And they fear the fabled power of an Original Lycanthrope. So they seek to suppress the wolf by destroying the object which is drawing it out." Finn reported.

"How did they know such a wolf existed?" Esther asked.

"I suspect Elijah has been spying on us for some time now."

_My foolish children._ Esther laughed heartily. "Elijah should have done more eavesdropping before he drew a conclusion and shared it."

"Then he would be trying to awaken the original lycan, not preserve what he believes to be a mere hybrid." Finn added.

"Well, it's a good thing only we know the truth. A true lycan may be very powerful, but it can be killed if love makes it vulnerable as you well know."

"Love can also have the reverse effect and make the original wolf stronger according to legend." Finn stated.

"Trust me, Finn. Your brother will become vulnerable." She smiled devilishly.

"You know I would never doubt you, Mother. Please tell me why you are so confident?

"Because unrequited love is one of two conditions that would weaken an original lycan and Bonnie Bennett will never love your brother."

"What is the other condition?"

"It doesn't matter. We only need one." Esther answered. The statement was true so she didn't bother to mention that she didn't know the other condition. Besides, it didn't matter. Bonnie Bennett would hate vampires forever.

"And what if my brother doesn't love the witch?"

Finn was a persistent one. "Whether he knows it or not, he has feelings for that young girl and we shall see how deep they run." ... _Yes, Bonnie destroyed my connection to my son and reversed my channeling, but this can still work to my advantage, _Esther thought. "When your brother finally transforms into this breed of wolf, we will use his feelings for her to destroy him, but we must be sure of those feelings first. Go back and observe them. Tell me what transpires between them. And make sure the rest of your siblings don't interfere."

"They have the witch."

"What?!"

"With all due respect, Mother, I did say they meant to kill her." Finn replied, his voice devoid of emotion.

_They will ruin everything! _She panicked inwardly. "Bring Ms. Bennett to me," Esther calmly instructed her son, but her thoughts betrayed her. _It may be too late._

_**Phase 5: Transformation**_

Rebekah ran toward her at full speed, but Bonnie was more than prepared for her attack. She began chanting and made two ancient hand symbols. Then she waved her hands back and forth in the air and the wind picked up. Rebekah would not be deterred. She tried to walk against the wind current. _Why do they constantly belittle the power of witches_? Bonnie wondered as she opened her mouth to blow Rebekah further back. She was channeling the part of the forest they stood in so it was a simple task. The original flew backward into a tree.

Bonnie began chanting anew. This time to erect a spiritual barrier that an original wouldn't be able to cross. She made the motions and gestures necessary to enclose herself in a protective layer of magic. Rebekah bared her fangs as she scrambled to her feet. Bonnie flung her against another tree and kept her pinned there. She closed her hand and made a fist. Rebekah began to choke as if she were being strangled. "What do you want from me?" Bonnie shouted and unclenched her fist long enough for Rebekah to answer.

"Your life," Rebekah gasped. "Elijah. Kol." She tried to scream but it came out as a whisper.

"Wrong answer." She began to choke Rebekah again. A blow to the back of her barrier almost destroyed her concentration. The immense pressure at her back was weakening her barrier but she couldn't afford to release Rebekah. She tightened her fist as she chanted to strengthen her barrier. She could feel blood from her nose running down her lips but she would not give up. She glanced to her left and saw Arianna chanting to break her barrier. "Why are you doing this?" She cried.

"If you die, the monster that killed my husband will remain as he is." Arianna said calmly. Elijah stood behind Arianna looking bored and detached as if this would all be over soon.

"Why would my death—awk!" Her statement ended on a gasp as Kol put her in a choke hold. It was so painful, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Release my sister." He tightened his elbow around her neck.

"No!" Bonnie screamed summoning enough power to wrap a thick branch around Rebekah's waist. She began to crush her ribs while choking her still. Kol used his other hand to grab the fist she was using to strangle his sister. He began to crush it in his. Bonnie screamed in agony. She grabbed his face with her free hand and set him aflame. He swore and released her as he stumbled backwards. Bonnie fell to her knees …

… Klaus almost fell to his knees when he lost control of his footing. If not for the tree he grasped for support, he would have fallen on them like a groveling human. After he broke Tyler's arms and legs, the shaking of his limbs became uncontrollable as he ran into the woods. He'd known he was transforming into a wolf when he began to sweat heavily during the party. It was a painful process, which was why he rarely turned, but this was different. Not only were his bones being rearranged, they were rattling. They were poking holes in his cartilage and ligaments. Unlike the other occasions he had become a werewolf; he couldn't heal or regenerate his destroyed organs.

He didn't know what was happening to him and he couldn't risk anyone finding him like this but the inner demon propelled him forward. _He stole her from you just like the last time. Follow her!_ It commanded, which was not surprising because she created it. So naturally, it was obsessed with her, which was what he'd thought until now. The demon was becoming one with him and he still didn't know what it was. Whether he called it an 'inner demon' or a 'beast' or believed it to be some hybrid malfunction; it didn't matter. It knew about things that hid deep inside him which she had no knowledge of. It brought these things to the surface to provoke him until he shook with rage he couldn't control. It then used this anger to heighten emotions he swore he didn't possess or remember, and then fed off them while strengthening them at the same time. As a result, he could feel everything around him. A mosquito buzzed twenty feet behind him while wind bounced loudly off the trees around him. He could see the grass vibrating from steps taken a mile away from him.

This was not something _she _could conjure. It was a part of _him_. And the sick part was that he'd always known it. Giving up his love for Tatia had allowed him to suppress it and becoming a vampire had given him the strength to bury it. But_ the witch_ had awakened it. Now it fought back with a vengeance and his power as the original hybrid strengthened it for reasons he didn't know … But he did know that Tatia had never evoked this kind of emotion.

_Bonnie is different. I—_

_Her _screamed pierced the night, cutting sharply into him like a knife. He cried out like a wounded animal. He released the tree and landed on the grass in a feral position. He groaned aloud as his rattling joints started to lock into position. He threw his head back and clawed at his heart with fingers that were becoming sharper and sharper as his nails grew longer. He drew blood as he tried to rid himself of the awful pain.

It hurt everywhere. His bloody shirt ripped as his torso bulged with muscle. His calves stretched and twisted until they became hind legs. Hair sprouted from every inch of his body as his limbs contorted into the shape of a wolf. His nose extended to become a snout as his mouth widened to fit large canine teeth.

_Something is different._ This transformation was not voluntary and was the most painful he'd ever experienced. He could still feel the wounds inflicted upon him by Damon Salvatore and pain from the recent scratches on his chest. As a vampire he would have healed within an hour or two; but as a hybrid, he should have healed in seconds. So why didn't he? He roared his anger and leveled every tree in the vicinity. _This is new. Such great power_ … But he didn't get to complete this thought because violence invaded his mind and the savage nature of the beast consumed him. He reared back, and then took off.

As he ran, Klaus' ability to reason faded. His mind surrendered to instinct and emotion …

… She always thought she'd be less emotional when her time came, but as she looked up into the face of her killer, a lone tear slid down her cheek.

Elijah stood above her as she lay on the ground choking. Suddenly, she smiled brokenly. _Two out of three isn't bad,_ she thought weakly. Rebekah was knocked out and Kol had been burned to a crisp for the time being. She made a decision. _If I have to go, I'm taking everyone here with me._

_ "_It won't b-be this easy," she warned Elijah between coughs and gasps. He looked so smug.

"Is that so?" He asked her. "You have nothing left." Then he looked to Arianna. "Please begin. Our last guest appears to be late"

When Arianna began chanting, Bonnie felt the energy drain from her body. It felt as though her spirit was being torn from her body. The dark magic was much too powerful to counteract in her weakened state. As her eyelids began to drift shut, Bonnie saw Elijah's eyes widen right before she heard Arianna scream. His gaze returned to her with lethal intent when a huge animal pounced on him. Elijah stabbed the animal with a silver weapon she couldn't make out through her cloudy vision. She fought to remain among the living as the beast howled in pain. She summoned whatever strength she had left and grabbed Elijah's ankle as he tried to escape. She began to chant faintly. Her spell glued him to the spot as the wild animal clawed at him mercilessly.

The last thing she saw was the animal crouching over her fallen form. Her eyes closed and she had the slightest sensation of being carried off. Maybe it was her soul finally leaving her body …

… A wounded Elijah sat shocked and disbelieving as he watched his brother escape with the witch. He couldn't move from the spot. He looked at his siblings, who were bruised, battered and silent as they waited for their bodies to heal. His gaze moved to Arianna's remains, which lay scattered in the grass. Her bloodcurdling scream had surprised him. He never heard his brother approaching. The power of an original lycanthrope was definitely a sight to behold. There was no doubt in his mind that he'd just seen this rare breed. No other wolf could run on its hind legs alone. And thanks to Ms. Bennett, he would sit here and relive his loss until the spell wore off. _That's if it does,_ he thought bitterly. He'd made a huge error in underestimating her. Her powers were no joke. Fortunately, he never made the same mistake twice.

_**Phase 6: Bonding**_

The original lycan laid Bonnie on the grass carefully. He crouched down on all fours and observed her with big gold eyes. She did not stir and she did not wake. He whimpered sadly and nuzzled her cheek, but still no movement. He winced in emotional pain and then rolled unto his back in physical pain as he bled from the knife wound. He howled at the moon in anguish before curling up beside her …

… Bonnie awoke with a start. Soft fur caressed the right side of her body. She sat up abruptly and glanced to her right. A big, hairy animal lay beside her. At once, she realized her movements were too fast because her body protested. She closed her eyes and waited for the dizziness to pass. When she felt a little better, she sighed, thankful to be alive. Her throat constricted, raw from Kol's attack, but this was to be expected considering he tried to kill her a short while ago. She inhaled slowly and opened her eyes. _Oh my!_ She sat in an open field surrounded by the most beautiful landscape she'd ever seen.

_This creature brought me here?! _Bonnie was amazed. She looked down at the beast again. _This is a werewolf,_ she realized as she studied the creature's anatomy. Underneath this beastly exterior was a person who had risked his or her own life to save her. Bonnie placed a grateful hand on the wolf's head and stroked it softly. The wolf began to make harsh sobbing noises. With heartfelt concern, she began running her fingers along the wolf's side as she whispered "Shh, shh. There, there. I'm here Tyler."

Surprised by her assumption that this was Tyler, she wondered how she knew it was him. Okay maybe she wasn't certain this was Tyler, but she did know instinctively that this was someone she knew. Someone she cared for. As she continued to stroke his fur, it was clear there was a bond between them. She could feel it. _And he saved me, _she reminded herself. So if not Tyler, who else could it be?

The feel of liquid oozing between her fingers ended her train of thought. She brought up her hand and examined it. _Blood. _She looked from her hand to the wolf. _Omigosh, he's bleeding! Tyler is bleeding! _He was her friend and he was hurt badly. She wouldn't allow him to die again. Not for her or anyone else.

Bonnie tore the hem off her short green party dress and wrapped it around the wolf's wound. Then she placed one hand above the other over the bandaged gash and began to chant a healing spell she'd learned from Grams. Her throat still burned but she continued to chant. Tyler whimpered brokenly and shook his snout from side to side. _Oh no, I'm losing him! _She began to chant louder. Suddenly two large cuts appeared on top of her hands. It hurt so much she almost cried out, but she dismissed the pain and concentrated on saving Tyler. Bowing her head as her lips moved, she fought sudden thoughts warning her that this was not her friend. More cuts appeared on her arms and legs. Some powerful force was trying to stop her. _Witches!_

Tyler or not, Bonnie decided to trust in the strong emotion she felt for this creature. She chanted louder and faster until she felt the wound close. Then she collapsed on Tyler in an exhausted heap. As she rested her head on the makeshift bandage, she muttered one last enchantment. It was a hiding spell to conceal them from anyone or anything that came across them. She did this because she knew she was losing the battle for consciousness and would be unable to defend them soon. She cuddled against him and hoped that they would both survive. She brought her hand up to caress the soft fur on his fore chest. A wave of sensation washed over her and she felt connected to him in a way she couldn't explain. She blacked out before she could answer the question which plagued her. _Is this really Tyler?_ …

… Klaus lay in a puddle of sweat, naked and shivering from his transition back to vampire form. His bones were locking into place, but strangely, he did not feel any pain. Someone's palm rested on his bare chest. The delicate touch seemed to anchor him to the here and now. It had reached into the inner recesses of his mind and freed his consciousness allowing him to coexist with this new wolf that had recently taken him over. Once again, his mind belonged to him even though the beast still remained inside him.

It continued to fight him for control, but he would not allow it to return him to that savage form where emotions ran rampant. He assumed this inner demon was some amplified form of wolf because the transformation had been different; difficult. He knew the beast drew strength from anger and something else. He also knew it was obsessed with all things _witch _for some reason he could not fathom and he found this unacceptable. _But the power …_ he thought. He could still feel that wild power coursing through him and he wanted this enhanced wolf power, but not the emotions attached to it. He wanted to control this beast like he did his normal hybrid power; and the fact that he held it in check now because of soft fingers sprawled across his chest did not please him.

_Who is the woman next to me? And how was she able to reach me with a single touch when I couldn't reach myself? _No, those were the wrong questions. He needed to know where he was and where he had been. _The female beside me is irrelevant even if she is B—_

His eyes sprang open before he could think _her_ name. It couldn't be her because he would never … Never what? Save her? Bring her here? And where exactly was here? _Now this is what I should be asking myself. Yes, where am I?_ He tried to go with this new train of thought and concentrate on the right questions but blurry images invaded his mind. He did not see the dawn sky. He saw hazy flashes of his brothers, trees, Rebekah and the party, but everything was jumbled together in his mind. Only one image stood out … _She lay on the ground and Elijah stood above her_ … As the mental picture became clearer, her name echoed in his brain. _Bonnie._

Klaus saw red! His hold on the beast diminished as rage swallowed him whole. Rage and something else … He couldn't fight this emotional response even though he tried. He told himself that seeing her like that didn't bother him. _In fact, I wanted her dead all along_, he told himself, but the beast compelled him to _feel _the truth.

_ No. I won't feel a bloody thing._

In an effort to maintain control over his mind, he lifted a trembling hand and clutched the hand on his chest. She gasped. The scent of gardenias rose in the air.

He rolled on top of her before she could withdraw and looked down into the face of the bane of his existence. _Bonnie Bennett! _He should have been shocked to see her, but he wasn't. And it didn't matter now because it was too late. Rational thought was gone. All that remained was the beast of fire and passion which sought to convey the depths of his feelings. He needed her warmth and he needed it now!

Bonnie stared at _Klaus _dumbfounded. He looked severely unhinged and his hot gaze burned her soul. She was beyond shock, beyond fear. Her head swam with questions as she tried to make sense of what was happening. Klaus grabbed her hands before she could gather her wits and remind herself that she needed to fight him. He entwined his fingers with hers and braced them on either side of her head. "Klaus, don't" she said harshly, but he ignored her as he lowered his head. She tried to twist and turn her body to dislodge him, but it didn't work. And her powers, having been drained from the night's activities, were not an option. So she closed her eyes and waited for him to end this. _It's over_ …

He wanted to get to the heart of her. He needed to be inside her. He needed to know what made her, her. And it wasn't physical. And it wasn't sexual. It was …

He slowly lowered his head until it rested between the valley of her breasts. And in this position, he found what he sought. Closing his eyes, he listened to her heartbeat and reveled in the sound. With every thump, the beast calmed until Klaus regained his sanity.

_**Phase 7: Evolution**_

_What on earth could I have been thinking?_ Bonnie thought when she awoke. She stared at the moon. _H__ow could I sleep while a maniac groped me? _Okay, she was being a little dishonest. Klaus hadn't groped her. Well technically, it would be 'groping' because he was still on top of her but it didn't matter because this wasn't the case. _Fine, he's not groping me but—no, I shouldn't have allowed this. Correction, I shouldn't be allowing this. I should be trying to kill him._

At some point during their rest, Klaus had released her hands, so she was free to use them. She still couldn't believe she'd slept through an entire day with this mangy mutt above her. _And seriously, is he even sleeping? I mean, can vampires really sleep?_ The fact that she didn't know the answers to these questions annoyed her. He could have done a number of things while she slept and she would never know. Anger for herself, him and the situation spiked to new levels within her as she prepared to strike him. Suddenly he shifted, and something hard poked her thigh. _What the?!_

Klaus lifted his head off her chest and stared down at her. He smiled. "Don't look so surprised, love."

"That better not be what I think it is!" She sputtered, coming to the realization that he was naked, not to mention; wide awake.

"And if it is, what will you do, witch?"

His expression made it very clear that he doubted she could anything. "You bastard!" She hissed and punched him in the jaw. He had the audacity to laugh. "You won't find this so funny!" She placed her palm on his chest and electrocuted him.

In one swift movement, he dipped his head and she found them nose to nose. "Remove your hand. Stop the pain. Or …" His voice trailed off. Suddenly, the tip of his tongue touched her chin. Her eyes widened as his tongue glided along and then under her chin and continued on, blazing a wet path down her neck. He stopped at her collarbone, kissed it and then finished his statement. "… Or I will assume you're ready to consummate our bargain. And trust me, I'll make you scream before you're able to coordinate your next attack."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed with hatred. She hated him for creating more pain and heartache in her life. She hated him for saving her. _Seriously, why did it have to be him? Most girls were rescued by prince charming, and yet I get a monster! _And she hated him for making her feel things she didn't want to feel. Worse, she couldn't explain what she was feeling or why she felt this way. Hate mingled with anger and frustration and she did something _he_ would regret. She placed her other palm on his chest right next to the first, and then burned her hand prints into his skin. "Whatever's poking my thigh will be next if you touch me again," she said sweetly and smirked.

Her smile was fake and her words were anything but sweet, and yet he was amused. He wanted to laugh again despite the burning pain she was inflicting and her promise of more pain to come. His enjoyment lasted for two seconds and then his fury returned.

While resting on her during the day, the cloudy images he saw became clear. As these pictures appeared one after the other in rapid succession, he watched the events of the previous day unfold before his eyes and he became enraged by the part he'd played after her party. And to add insult to injury, his restored memory hadn't taught him anything new about the emotional breed of werewolf he'd become. He only knew he despised her for awakening this uncontrollable demon inside him and he despised himself for being drawn to her.

Unfortunately, he could no longer deny his growing infatuation with her after finding himself on top of her when he came to. He wanted to punish her for humanizing him in this way among other things. "Careful sweetheart. You're not in a position to threaten me. I promised to make you scream, but whether you do so in pleasure or pain depends on you."

He said this pleasantly, but there was no mistaking the meaning behind his words. _He plans to make me suffer either way,_ she acknowledged. Klaus knew both options he presented were distasteful to her, just as he knew she'd never intended to follow through with their bargain. She preferred death to his intimate touch and she didn't want to die, so she was screwed. _Might as well go out with a bang,_ she thought in an attempt to lift her spirits. _This time, I'll burn a hole through the heart he doesn't have! _She channeled more heat into his chest and was about to let her burning fingers dig in when her powers suddenly stopped.

_No, no, no!_ She shook her head._ It's happening again! Is this what Emily was warning me about? _She wondered as she lay there powerless.

"So I take it, you've made your decision. And I can tell, it's a good one." He smiled devilishly before looking down at his arousal and adding, "Oh look, Mini-Me agrees."

Her eyes widened. "Why are you doing this?" She asked bitterly.

His smile became a scowl. "I think you know," he said through clenched teeth.

"What do you really want from me?" When he did not respond right away ... "Answer me, you ass!"

"You believe you have something to offer. What is it?" He inquired spitefully.

His attempt to make her feel worthless and small failed. "I must have something or you wouldn't be on top of me begging for my body. If you're so big and bad, why can't you find a willing woman."

"Cute." Klaus said, fighting the urge to strangle her. Then he looked down at her as if she were a fool. "You do know that I can take whatever I want from you."

"Then why did you bother to strike a bargain with me?" She asked confidently.

"Just to shame you and make you come willingly." He answered. She appeared to be shocked by his statement. Honestly, had she expected him to play fair. Humans were so predictable. He continued speaking candidly. "I can have your body anytime I want."

"And if I refuse?"

He was in no mood for that 'I Am Woman Hear Me Roar' nonsense. "It doesn't matter."

"Right, I almost forgot. You'll just threaten to kill someone unless I do what you want!" Her voice rose.

"Poor little witch, willing to sacrifice her body for the good of mankind." He mocked her. "The truth is, I don't need your consent to take your body, love." Now she was horrified. _Good._ Recent events had led her to believe that she could speak to him as an equal. He would use this opportunity to remind her that they would never be on the same level. He would make her fear him again. "Oh, don't look so sad. It will only be unpleasant for you. You see, rape is a human creation and therefore does not apply to me. I don't have feelings so I won't feel guilty." He smiled evilly. "And yes, your feelings don't matter."

"You wouldn't dare!" She finally screamed, unable to control her temper. She tried to smack him but he caught her hand and dragged it to her side. He allowed his full body weight to crush her into the ground so that she couldn't move or retaliate, and she would be forced to feel every inch of his naked form.

"Of course I would. Isn't this what monsters do?" He didn't wait for an answer. "You believe that I'm a monster; an abomination, and yet you expect me, demon that I am, to concern myself with your feelings? This makes no sense!" He roared angrily. He could no longer bear her disdain for him or the emotions she made him feel. She lay there stiffly with an angry expression. She didn't respond. She didn't attempt to move or fight. She acted as if she were a bloody martyr who would just endure whatever he: the 'mindless beast' doled out like the 'goody goody' he knew her to be. He continued yelling, "If you expect me to care about your feelings then you don't truly believe I'm a monster!"

_He's actually yelling at me!_ Klaus, who prided himself on being a calm, rational being. This wasn't a response to her screaming because she'd raised her voice multiple times and it never resulted in this. She was at a loss for words and his heavily muscled body rubbing against hers was not helping. She could hardly breathe or think properly. _I need to get free before this starts feeling even better than it—Crap!_ Infuriated by her thoughts at a time like this, she attempted to knee him in the genitals.

He caught her bare knee in his hand before she could harm him and caressed it. His fingers drew lazy circles around her knee and moved up to caress her thigh. He was learning that she was rather violent for a goody-two-shoes. She would always fight him and this stoked the flames of his anger. "Witch, either concede that I'm no monster, just the next phase in evolution, or say I'm a demon, and then I'll be justified in taking you this bloody second. I can't be both. Choose." He yelled angrily. And for some strange reason, her answer was important to him which made his fury palpable. He almost choked on his own bile. He was coming to realize that he didn't want her to see him as a monster even if he terrified her. She could think him anything but evil.

Bonnie wanted to tell Klaus to go to hell! She wanted to tell him this was not her choice to make, it was his. He could decide whether he wanted to be a monster or not. He didn't have to murder innocent people. He could try to be—no, she wouldn't answer. This was not her problem! Instead she found herself shouting, "Why did you save me?"

Infuriated by her refusal to make a choice and her constant need to ask him questions he wasn't quite ready to answer, Klaus crawled off her and pulled himself into a sitting position. Then he dragged her off the grass and pulled her onto his lap so that she sat facing him. "For the same reason you healed me, witch?" He countered, yelling.

"You didn't answer my question," She screamed defiantly as she stared into his fiery blue gaze.

He reached down, ripped the green bandage off his body and waved it in front of her face. "You didn't answer mine," he bellowed.

They were at a standstill.

Bonnie cocked her head to the side as if she were trying to figure something out. Once again, he was caught off guard by her beauty. Even in his anger, she was strikingly beautiful.

There was dried blood caked in her hair. _It's my blood._ He remembered what he saw through the wolf's eyes. One of the images had been her laying her head against the wound she'd bandaged after she healed him. He noticed the cuts on her hands and arms. He looked down and saw more gashes on her legs. _This was her payment for healing me,_ he realized. He looked back to her face and noticed the dried blood under her right nostril. Suddenly, his anger was no longer directed at her. He was seething with rage because she'd been hurt. It didn't make any sense, but for once, he and the beast within were united in their need to protect her from all harm; to cherish her. For this moment, he and this new wolf were one.

Bonnie couldn't figure Klaus out. He threatened to kill her every time they met, and yet he saved her. He said he could rape her easily if he chose to, but when he'd been on top of her, he'd opted to listen to her heartbeat instead. Now, he simply stared at her as they sat together in paradise. He murdered Jamie, Jenna, and probably thousands more during his years as an original, but now he gazed at her like he valued life … her life. And suddenly, she was beyond anger. She was so full of fury she couldn't contain it. He had no right to look at her like that—like he cared! _He shouldn't have saved me! He shouldn't be looking at me the same way he looked at Tatia! _She balled her fingers into fists. _No, he has the nerve to look at me more intently! I shouldn't be here and neither should he! _

She had to calm down; she was only stoking the flames. She was so irate she began to shake. Then she spoke out, revealing the true source of her anger. "Why did you bring me here? Why did you kiss—"

The rest of her question was swallowed by his kiss. He pressed his lips firmly against hers and parted them with his, attempting to deepen the kiss. Bonnie opened her mouth to protest, but Klaus used this opportunity to wedge his tongue between her lips and explore the inside of her mouth. _Even her saliva is delicious_, he thought as he drank every last drop of her resistance.

_I can't fight this any longer,_ Bonnie thought. Then she kissed him back. At last, their tongues touched and he swirled his around hers. Her hands began an upward trek over his muscled shoulders and up towards his neck where she clutched his nape. He was voracious; licking the inside of her cheek, licking behind her teeth, and using his tongue to glide along her taste buds and forge a path down her throat.

"Ah–we can't," Bonnie moaned as she tried to disengage herself from his strong embrace, but his lips wouldn't leave hers. He caught her bottom lip between his and sucked deftly on it.

He wanted to wallow in her; bathe himself in her scent. He lowered his head and began to kiss every cut on her left arm. When he finished that arm, he would proceed to the next, and then move lower to her thighs …

"Klaus," she groaned and wound her fingers in his hair. She tugged, trying to pull him up. "We can't do this."

He raised his head and stared into her emerald eyes before uttering a question he swore he would never ask. "Why?"

_**Status: Lycanthropy Incomplete **_

**A/N: Any feedback would be gratefully appreciated :–) I will try to the get the next chapter up after next week's episode, so wish me luck.**


	7. SE7EN

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of LJ Smith and the CW. **

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! As always, thank you guys for reading and writing such great reviews. One reader even wrote a semi-negative review which I love because it keeps me on my toes when writing lol! Please keep 'em coming, I really appreciate it :-) And a special thank you to Sparrowneart527 for the coolest movie poster ever! You're the best! **

**Side Note: Let me just say that I appreciate your patience everyone. I have been so busy these last couple of weeks, but I promise to update every 1 to 2 weeks in the future. **

**Guys, this chapter was partly inspired by the following songs. They are excellent Klonnie songs!**

'**Find A Way' by SafetySuit**

'**The Wolf and I' by Oh Land**

'**Chaos' by MuteMath**

'**Baptized in Blacklight' and 'Static' by Kenna **

**I just felt like sharing them with you because they helped me write this lol. The chapter contains some plot from VD because I think it's good to include source material from the show so that the story stays current and leads to season 4, but it will be remixed for all our Klonnie needs lol. With that said, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Warning: Some mature content ;-) Do not read if you are sensitive. Also FYI, this chapter is very, very long.**

**Chapter 7 – SE7EN**

Klaus placed the ancient scroll on the table, pushed back his chair and stood. He strolled through the double doors and onto the balcony. As he overlooked the city of Athens, the place where his ancestors surfaced in early folklore, he reflected on his journey to Greece and considered his reason for making the trip. He remembered that night with startling clarity … _The taste of her lips, the smell of her skin_ … _Her surrender … His_ … _And the aftermath. _His jaw began to tick. It should have ended when she said_ ... "We can't do this"_ … But time could not be reversed. What was done; was done, and the consequences weighed heavily on him. Now, it boiled down to this:_ either me or her_. And the choice was clear. He knew what he had to do and he could not turn back because everything had changed_ … One week ago ... That night __**…**_

_** … **__His arms encircled her waist;_ hugging her close as his fingers crept up her spine to cradle the back of her neck. He massaged her nape and lowered his head to rest on hers. "Why?" He said softly, repeating the question.

It was difficult to breathe with his lips so close to hers. Her body was reacting strongly to his proximity and hypnotizing tone. _He's making it so easy to … No, I can't! But … his expression is so sincere … Either he's changing or I'm seeing him differently. I mean—_she blinked; unable to comprehend what was happening—_he asked me 'Why?' which is strange. I recall him associating that word with being human … Calm down, Bonnie. You're making a big deal out of nothing, s_he warned herself. Her thoughts were travelling a mile a minute. _But still, it isn't just the question, it's the way he said it, _she rationalized_ … Maybe … _

Her mind was losing the war. She began to wheeze as she struggled to fill her lungs with air.

The rapid rise and fall of her chest captured his attention. Her distress was evident. He moved in closer to nuzzle her nose with his in an attempt to sooth her.

_He's too close! _Her breathing became more labored.

"Bonnie." Her name tore from his lips in a husky tone which sounded foreign to his own ears. Emotions, he could no longer control, dictated his behavior. Unnerved by her severe effect on him, he cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to ask her why she chose to deny him when she arched her back, thrusting her cleavage forward as she inhaled. Her breasts grazed his chest. It was torture even though her dress shielded her flesh. _Bloody Hell!_ His mouth clamped shut and his eyes closed. _She has no idea what she's doing to me_. A shot of _**lust **_punctured his gut, entered his body, and ricocheted inside him causing him to shudder. He forgot what he wanted to say, but it didn't matter. Actions spoke louder than words. He swooped down to devour her lips.

She turned her head, dodging his attempt. His kiss landed on the side of her neck, which he was quite content to lather with his tongue. "Klaus!" She gasped. It would have been the perfect reprimand had her voice not risen an octave and her neck not tilted instinctively to give him better access. She felt him smile against her skin before he reached up and grabbed her chin. He brought her face around to face his. When their gazes locked, the wicked gleam in his eyes frightened and thrilled her at the same time. No good could come from having dual emotions. She couldn't give in to the naughty things hiding behind that devilish grin. She needed to disengage from his embrace before her body betrayed her further.

_Too late._ Warmth cascaded through her as they sat entwined.

_Get up, Bonnie. _She willed herself. _Move!_

Her dress felt thinner and less protective with every passing second. The raw masculinity emanating from his naked, bronze skin completely overwhelmed the lace. She could feel every movement he made as he shifted and twisted to get to her lips. Although the flimsy material protected her private parts from direct contact with his gyrating form, her arms and legs were left exposed. Everywhere their naked skin touched, goosebumps appeared as his slow rocking drove her to distraction. His hips rolled back and forth, his phallus brushing her underwear repeatedly as he actively pursued her lips. Liquid heat pooled between her thighs as she turned this way and that to avoid each attack.

Alarmed by her response to him, Bonnie flushed crimson. "This is a mistake," she panted.

Her breath caressed his seeking lips. He licked them hoping to catch the dew from her warm breath. Her mouth remained slightly ajar as strangled breaths escaped her and he couldn't resist seizing the opportunity to finally secure her lips. "Then"—he spread her lips apart with his—"stop"—and traced the inside of her lips with his tongue—"me," he said into her mouth.

Bonnie's resolve melted into acquiescence as his lips slid downward. Her eyes drifted shut as she gave into the erotic sensations his touch created. Her hands raked his back as he rained kisses along her neck and shoulders. It felt so … good … The sound of a zipper brought her back to her senses.

_He's un-zipping my dress!_

"This is so wrong," she whispered brokenly before shoving his chest; hard. Her hands flew to the back of her dress and she leapt to her feet.

Klaus watched her struggle to zip up her dress as she stood above him in disarray. She eyed him cautiously as she fought for breath. Her short sleeves slung off her delicate shoulders and purple underwear peeked out from beneath the ripped hem of her garment. _Ooh!_ He shivered from excitement. _Purple satin._

A drop of liquid seeped up from the tip of his erection, evidencing his desire. He wanted her in a way that defied reason, but she was right. This was wrong; very wrong because … because he wanted her more than he should; and he knew her body alone wouldn't satisfy him. This revelation came at an inconvenient time. He didn't want to accept that his need for her was more than physical. He just wanted to lose himself in her … _To feel her pussy stretching to accommodate every inch of his penis …_

He bounded to his feet and pulled her into his arms before she could right the damage he'd done to her clothing. "Say that again," he challenged. He wrenched the folds of the dress away from her grasp and pulled it down to her waist. He heard her breath catch while he convulsed at the sight of the two milk chocolate mounds held suspended above her torso by a purple strapless bra. He undid the clasp at her back and removed her bra in one fluid motion. It wasn't until his fingers replaced the cups and held her breasts in the palm of each hand did she cry out.

Her fingers clutched his shoulders as she tried to calm her erratic breathing. She was having difficulty processing anything! _Oh my G—_Klaus hands roved down her belly, pushing her dress lower.

Without warning, he dropped to his knees before her. "Tell me this is wrong." Then he inserted his tongue into the crevice of her belly button.

Bonnie moaned.

"Huh? What was that?" He questioned as he removed his hands from her hips. He smiled up at her. "I'm sure you meant to tell me this is wrong," he continued sarcastically.

Her breathing was slowly returning to normal. It was easier to function when he kept his hands to himself. She could finally speak. "Klaus," she inhaled sharply. "This is …" Her voice trailed off as his index finger returned to circle her knee.

_I refuse to let him reduce me to_ _a whimpering idiot again. It's bad enough I'm naked from the waist up. Worse, I have to pretend it doesn't bother me! If he finds out this is the farthest I've ever gone with a guy, I'll never live this down. I can practically see the arrogant grin now ..._

Although she panicked inwardly, she was determined to stick it to him by appearing unaffected. _Game face on._ Now she would finish her rejection. "This is a—" she bit her lip as his finger moved slowly up her thigh.

_He's determined to make this hard for me, but I won't give in._

"This …" She tried again as his finger slid higher until it disappeared under the hem of her dress. She cleared her throat. "This is a m—ah!" She exclaimed on a ragged breath when his finger hooked the crotch of her panty.

Klaus twisted his finger around the thin strip of fabric. "You were saying?"

Bonnie couldn't answer. He made speech, like breathing, impossible.

He uncoiled his finger. "Tell me sweetheart, is this a mistake?" His finger found her clitoris and gently rubbed it.

_Did he just…?_ Her eyes widened in disbelief but they remained glued to his. She couldn't look away.

He removed his finger and brought it his lips.

_No. He's not going to—_

He licked his finger, tested her flavor on his lips, and then put it in his mouth to suck it dry.

_ Oh. My. God!_ She clenched her teeth to keep from crying out.

"Doesn't taste like a mistake," Klaus drawled. "But if you still think it is, I can check again?" He reached out to touch her flesh.

Bonnie kicked him in the balls. She didn't bother to check if her heel connected before shoving him and turning to flee. Just because he'd managed to limit her brain activity did not mean he'd destroyed her reflexes. Apparently, her motor skills were working which meant she could run. She lifted her foot to do so when she heard a commotion behind her. _Damn! _Her attack hadn't been enough. _Of course it wasn't._ She rolled her eyes. _I almost forgot he's freaking 'Jack of all Trades'. _She almost laughed at the thought. The term was funny if you considered both meanings of it.

She froze dead in her tracks. _How can I even think to laugh at a time like this?_ _And running scared… What have I become? _She questioned herself. Klaus grabbed her arm and the gravity of the situation returned, rooting her to the ground. This thing with him was getting worse and it shouldn't even have existed. There should be nothing, as in 'no thing' between them. And yet whenever he was near, her body refused to function properly. Her thoughts became scattered and conflicted even though she knew better. _I should be trying to kill him, not constantly reminding myself that I have to. _

Running was no longer an option. She turned and almost bumped into him. They stood a few inches apart.

As she stood there staring at his chest she realized, _it's me. I'm the problem. I don't refuse his touch. I feel close to him and I can't explain why. _Once again, her thoughts complicated her mission to kill him. She wasn't Elena. She shouldn't be feeling anything, especially not for him. Except, she did feel something and she needed to confront whatever it was that compelled her to want to reach out and touch him. Unfortunately, her powers (if they had returned) were useless in this instance. Magic couldn't rid her of these unwelcome emotions. She needed to climb this hurdle as a woman.

Bonnie placed her hand on Klaus' chest and looked up at his face. His eyes confirmed the obvious: he wasn't too pleased with her attack and wanted revenge.

_He's angry. Fine! I'm the one who should angry!_ _It's his fault I have these uncontrollable feelings and urges! He's corrupted our mutual hate with desire!_ As she reflected,** wrath **consumed her. Perhaps this rage would motivate her to fight their connection and kill him.

**—7—**

If he hadn't managed to deflect her heel, Klaus would have found himself rolling around in the grass holding his aching genitals. And when the pain subsided, he would have drained the blood from her gorgeous body before she could escape which begged the question: _Why don't I?_

He needed to stop threatening her and kill her already. This was getting ridiculous. _First, I bargained with her. Then I saved her. And for_ _the third time tonight, I've used the word 'why'. _He glared down at her._ Soon she'll have me running behind her like some lovesick puppy if I don't destroy her. _These thoughts would have riled him if her little stunt hadn't already angered him beyond what he could tolerate. Gone were the sexual urges that led had him astray this night. The creature inside him be damned, he was the master of his mind. He would not be ruled by emotions he could reject. _I don't have to want to her. I can just bleed her dry. And there's no time like the present, _he thought vindictively as he positioned himself to strike.

"Don't kiss me again!" Bonnie commanded, misinterpreting his movement. "I'm sick of your games! You can't toy with me like this. I'm not Greta, I need love! And you don't know how to love. You're not Niklaus! You're just a demon hiding under his skin! So keep your filthy hands to yourself!"

And suddenly Klaus was the defenseless little boy he had once been. He stood frozen; transported to a time when he could do nothing to stem the tide of insults hurled at him. He stared past her with unfocused eyes and released her absent-mindedly. His fingers clenched and unclenched. His palms itched to cover his ears as he did when he was a small boy.

No. Her statements shouldn't affect him. He was no longer a weak child. He kept his arms glued to his sides. He'd been called worse. _Mistake. Illegitimate. Worthless._ He would survive this.

_"I need love." _Her words intercepted his boyhood musings and resonated deeply with him, but he was too angry to give them consideration. The fact that they entered his mind at all fueled his rage. _How does she always manage to get inside my head? And just who the hell does she think she is to taunt me? She thinks I would kiss her again after she insulted me?! Incredible! I'm not some infatuated boy! _Anger exploded into fury.

He grabbed her arm and squeezed, but she didn't cry out. _Impressive._ He used the hand gripping her to flip her around. Her bare back smacked his chest as she fought to free herself, but the arm clutching her was now draped diagonally across her chest; holding her captive against him. He heard her pulse quicken. A fine sheen of sweat broke out along her spine and he thought: _she fears me. Good._ _She should. A lot can be done from behind._

He lowered his head and spoke directly into her ear, "Kiss you?" It was a question, but he didn't wait for an answer. "If you think this"—his imprisoning arm moved lower until his fingers dipped below the waistline of her dangling dress, slid under the elastic of her underwear, and cupped her privates— "governs me, you're mistaken." He began to comb through her pubic hair with his fingers. "Two strikes, witch. This is the second time you've mentioned my human past. Don't push me, love. You can die quickly or I can rip you apart slowly; piece by piece." He yanked one pubic hair out and then another to emphasize his words.

Bonnie winced in pain.

Satisfied, Klaus withdrew his hand. But he wasn't finished with her yet. She had used his full name to dig at him and it bothered him. Now, he wanted to see her bothered. But it was more than that; he wanted to see her wounded. And the growing need to inflict pain on her overpowered his will to kill her. He wanted to hurt her the same way she had hurt him.

_ Hurt?_

_ Wait … I can't be hurt. _His mind protested trying to deny what was becoming painfully clear. She did have the power to harm him—no._ I don't have feelings so she can't hurt me, _he assured himself. And yet, when he spoke, he laced his words with enough venom to injure her confidence as she had his. "I would threaten to rape you again, sweetheart, but we both know you'd like that. You have more in common with Greta than you think, except she played hard to get. I must say, you were easier than I thought you'd be, moaning and gasping every time I touched you." He felt her stiffen. "It seems I have another witch whore at my disposal," he whispered against her earlobe.

His words stung. "Bastard," Bonnie sneered. And to think, she'd suffered a moment's regret for throwing his human past, which she knew little about, in his face. A small part of her had even felt guilty for using love against him when she'd witnessed it nearly destroy him in her vision. She'd also managed to make herself look foolish in the process by exposing her wish to find true love. Now, she was furious with herself for being honest with him when she had no reason to be. And she was pissed at him for making her want him in the first place. Love was not something that could ever grow between them.

_Love?! Why am I throwing that word around? He kills Jamie, harasses me for a few weeks and I'm thinking love—outrageous! People don't fall in love that quickly and not with murderers! He's not even a person. He's a monster! _Her mind railed. He couldn't be loved. It was sickening enough to want him when he did everything in his power to remind her why she shouldn't. In two sentences, he'd cheapened their intimacy. _He called me a slut._ _So why do I continue to blurt out my feelings to him? _She wondered.

"You're not even worth a shag before I kill you. It's too bad Greta's dead. Well, there's always your friend, Caroline. Even she's more of a challenge and I hear she gets around." Klaus said behind her.

_That's it! I've had enough!_ She wouldn't stand here and let him disparage her because she'd done or said something to displease him. She didn't exist to do his bidding. She'd rather he just try to kill her so they could battle it out, but if Klaus wanted to play this game: so be it! _He keeps kissing me, not the other way around. And I'll make him regret it before I kill him._

"Bravo," Bonnie clapped slowly. "You've got a real gift for spouting nonsense. Please continue or better yet, let me, since I already know what you're going to say. But first," she turned her head to the side to see him frowning behind her. She stood on her toes, leaned her head against his shoulder and caught his lips with hers.

Klaus made no move to stop her. Instead, his mouth slanted over hers, demanding, tender, overwhelming her. His tongue darted through the crack of her lips and slid into the depths of her mouth.

They stood kissing passionately, with her back against his chest and his arms curled around her waist, for what seemed like an eternity. Bonnie was so absorbed in the gentle mating of their tongues, she almost forgot the point she was trying to make.

Almost.

She smiled into the kiss and turned completely in his embrace before wrapping her arms around his neck.

Klaus couldn't get enough of her lips. He wanted Bonnie despite his anger toward her. And in spite of what he told himself; it was true … Until he realized what she was about. _Blast it! She's playing me for a bloody fool!_ He flung her off him just in time to hear her laugh as she stumbled backwards.

Bonnie wiped her lips. "It seems you're the easiest of all." She smirked before adding "This would put you—by your estimation—beneath Greta, Caroline and certainly beneath me. But don't worry; it's understandable because you want me, right?"

Klaus bared his fangs in response while she shook her head in mock sympathy.

"Don't bother to deny it. I haven't seen you this desperate for tongue since Tatia kissed you," she said in a derisive tone she knew would provoke him. And oh, how she wanted to get under his skin. So much so that she'd been willing to do something as uncharacteristic as throw herself at him. Unfortunately, she'd successfully turned the tables on herself with that kiss. When his lips left hers, she realized she wanted to kiss him again. So she decided to vent her frustration using alternative means. The malicious things she said kept her from slipping him more tongue.

Klaus' expression was terrifying but Bonnie refused to back down. If she gave up now, he would know he mattered to her. He would know that she was foolish enough to desire him even though this was just a game to him. He would know that his actions influenced her reactions and then he would win. So she could not cower. She squared her shoulders and asked bravely, "Are you planning to kill me now?"

"Yes." He answered. She dared to use Tatia's memory to demean him. _Tatia!_ The only woman who ever loved him. She would die for letting Tatia's name pass her lips. Not once, but twice. _How does she even know of Tatia?_ He asked himself, but the answer didn't matter because it wouldn't save her life. He would end this tonight.

He closed the distance between them, grabbed her hair and tugged roughly until her chin went up and her jugular was exposed. His pupils dilated spreading the black color to his irises. Veins appeared around his eyes as he lowered his fangs to her neck. Her emerald eyes narrowed on his, forever stubborn.

As she stared into his coal gaze, she hoped her magic had returned because it was time to use it. She attempted to channel the field beneath her, the wind around her, and him.

Bonnie cried out when the tips of his fangs grazed her skin.

From the corner of his right eye, Klaus saw her fist flying toward his face. He closed his eyes anticipating the force of the blow when her open palm landed softly on his cheek. Her touch was electric but not in the way he expected. There was no pain, just the gentle caress of her hand.

Time stopped.

His anger faded.

She'd meant to punch him and then singe him to a crisp when her hand connected with his face, but the overwhelming desire to hold him one last time defeated sense and reason. _And now I will die for feelings I shouldn't even have,_ Bonnie thought when she felt his lips suddenly replace his fangs.

"You were wrong to taunt me, pet." Klaus whispered as he nuzzled her neck. "I don't want you."

Once again his actions contradicted his words. She opened her mouth to point this out when he shoved her to the ground, climbed on top of her with the sleek grace of a panther, and said "I need you."

**—7—**

_"We're leaving now."_

_ "Let go of me, Damon."_

_ He ignored her. "Elena is really worried about you."_

_ She saw right through him. "Careful, Damon, you're beginning to sound like you care. Such devotion might turn this poor girl's head." Bonnie replied with a sarcastic smile. "Now, will you be so kind as to release my arm."She looked at him expectantly._

_ "Of course not. You know the drill." He said flippantly. "Either you come along like the obedient witch I'd like you to be or—"_

_ "Or you'll what?" She interrupted. "Abduct me? Because I'm pretty sure you've already done that!" Bonnie's voice rose an octave and he could tell she was seconds away from frying his brain._

_ There was nothing wrong with a little pain as long as he made his actions worth it. He grinned and threw his free hand in the air theatrically. "You got me. The jig's up. My diabolical plan has been revealed. I'm going to kidnap you."_

_ She did not appear to be amused._

_ So he dropped the act. "You'll be coming back with me, but this time you get to be conscious during the trip." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder before she could object._

_ "Damon, put me down!" She screamed, pounding his back with her fists. "Listen Damon, you don't understand. I just stepped out for some fresh air! Is that a crime?"_

_ He whacked her behind. "It is when you disappear during your surprise party." He smacked her butt again to show his displeasure at having to come rescue her …_

A sharp pain in the gut awoke Damon from his dream. Rebekah's face swam before his eyes confirming the harshness of his reality.

"I hope it was a good dream." Rebekah said as she raked her nails down his chest, drawing more blood. "Oh no," she made a pouty face. "You thought that was real. You poor dear."

Damon remained visibly cold and detached. He would not allow Rebekah to get the best of him. However, he cursed himself inwardly. He should have known it was a fantasy. Bonnie had been missing for two days. It wasn't likely she stepped out for some fresh air. She knew better than to walk around at night with Klaus and his hybrids roaming the streets. Actually, he wasn't so sure she could be trusted with her safety given her sacrificial lamb attitude. And she'd been acting strangely lately, but bringing the enemy home, that was reckless even for her. He needed to free himself and find her before she did something stupid. And there was also that backstabbing bastard Elijah to consider, who was also absent from the party when the lights had returned. He'd wager that prick was involved. He tried to break the chains, but rattling them was all he could manage.

"You don't look so good, Damon." Rebekah drawled and stabbed him in the shoulder with a wooden stake. He groaned. "I carved this especially for you. The things I have to do to get your attention." She pushed the stake further in.

"You could start by taking the leaves out of your hair. With a personality like yours, you'll need to rely on your looks." Damon replied as he struggled to remain on his feet.

"Oh this," She said, removing one leaf. "I got into a little scuffle with your friend, Bonnie, and I haven't had the time to freshen up yet because you require constant love and affection." She said mockingly.

His eyes widened. _She'd seen Bonnie._

"Don't look so surprised. You remember her, right? She's the one you were frantically searching for when you wandered into my waiting arms." She waited to see if he would react before continuing. "I must admit, I was shocked. Bonnie Bennett doesn't seem your type. I mean, she's not in love with your brother. I pegged you more as Mr. Elena. We both know how much you adore your brother's girlfriends. Is Bonnie so wonderful that you're willing to break your trend?"

"You're more pathetic than I realized," Damon responded.

"You're one to throw stones. Did I hit a nerve? I swear, you're just like my brother where that bitch is concerned."

"You sure you don't **envy** her?"

"I, for one, have never seen the allure of witches." She truly didn't understand how a vampire could be fascinated with a supernatural being that had the power to destroy their kind. "Nik, you idiot." She mumbled to herself. He would get them all killed.

_Klaus and Bonnie?_ Now Rebekah had his full attention. He needed to know more before he—she stabbed him with a serrated chef's knife in the abdomen—passed out.

He had to milk her for information and he had to do quickly. Thankfully, he'd had plenty of practice. He knew exactly what to say to get her talking. "Still obsessed with your brother after all these years. Jealous because he had Greta and now that she's gone, he's found another witch to replace her? You're a dumb bitch, Rebekah. You've got other brothers. Maybe one of them can fulfill your **greed** by giving you the world and the attention you so desperately crave."

"How dare you?" She screamed.

_This should be good. _Damon thought. Now, all he had to do was listen.

"You fool! This is not about my brother! That bitch is a danger to us all! The Original Lycan becomes more powerful every moment they spend together and we couldn't prevent him from taking her!" Rebekah exclaimed in a panicked rush.

_Bonnie, danger, what? Original lycan? Who took Bonnie? Was it Klaus? Is he this 'original lycan' Rebekah fears?_ _Damn! _He couldn't answer these questions because there were major holes in her story. Clearly, you had to be there to make sense of her words. Either that or Rebekah hadn't told him everything. Or his mind wasn't processing the information correctly because of the pain she'd inflicted on him. Only one thing was certain: This was bad.

Rebekah headbutted him, knocking him unconscious before he had the chance to try and piece everything together.

**—7—**

Klaus took Bonnie's mouth with his. She moaned and fisted her hands in his hair. His tongue thrust deep, tasting every place it could reach. In a frenzy, she yanked his hair. His head snapped back forcing him to break their kiss. Undeterred, Bonnie showered breathless kisses along his chin as she gasped for air. He groaned and grabbed her hands, entwining his fingers with hers. He lowered their laced fingers to the ground and braced them on either side of her head.

He lowered his head and she lifted hers, meeting him halfway. His persuasive lips molded over hers demanding that she cradle, bathe and hold his tongue in every possible way her mouth would allow. She wrapped her legs around his waist and caressed the back of his thighs with her ankles. It was a good thing he'd removed her shoes.

The feel of her tight thighs squeezing his torso emboldened him. His released her hands and her lips and slid lower, moving down her body until he faced her stomach. He grabbed her thighs with each hand and spread them with his palms. Her head tossed from side to side as she raked his sweaty shoulders with her fingers. When he caught the fabric of her panty with his teeth and ripped it apart, her nails dug into his shoulders so deep, she almost drew blood.

Wondering what had happened to her dress was the last thing on her mind! Klaus was climbing up her body like he was scaling Mount Everest. He palmed her breasts as if they were plush rocks needed to support his upward trek, except he stopped to circle each nipple with his tongue before completing the last leg of his journey to reclaim her lips. He licked her top lip, nibbled softly on the bottom one, and then stuck his tongue inside her mouth. She whimpered and locked her elbows behind his head to bring him closer.

_"When the line between good and evil becomes blurred, you will be left defenseless." _

Emily's words struck her with clarity. _They_ were blurring the line between good and evil with their intimacy. It made perfect sense. She couldn't kill him because she wanted him so much. She was guilty of **sloth** because she'd failed to act as any good person should and slay him, especially when she possessed the means to fight evil. And he was evil, despite what she felt for him.

_I can't be—won't be this girl, _Bonnie decided. She removed her arms from behind his neck and shoved him off her. He landed on his back beside her while she fought for breath.

Klaus smiled then, savagely, and reached over to grab her. He hoisted her above him so that she sat astride him. Her breasts filled his vision. His hands rested on her waist. "Do it. Kill me."

He'd read her mind. Rather than be shocked at how well he knew her, she concentrated on suppressing her feelings for him and smiled when she felt that familiar thrumming of power in her fingertips. She leaned over him, so low that her nipples tickled his chest and placed an open palm on his right pectoral. He bit his lip in anticipation.

"Make sure you aim for the heart, love." He goaded her and was rewarded an electric shock. His hands slid down her curves to her buttocks. He gripped her there, hard and possessive, moving her against his arousal so that she not only felt him, she rode him. As he worked her against his erection, he received a second shock, but the current was not as strong. "Come on, witch, put your back into it. Hurt me." He thrust his pelvis upward so that his dick nudged the entrance of her vagina.

Bonnie screamed and shut her eyes to ward off the emotions swamping her.

Klaus savored the feel of her moist folds before rolling them over and reversing their positions. His face loomed above hers waiting for her to … "Open your eyes, Bonnie."

_I don't want to, _she wanted to shout, but screaming at him wouldn't change anything. Her inability to harm him when he practically dared her to proved that she cared about him. Now he knew she wanted him. The only question was: how much?

"I grow tired of this game," she heard him say. Then in a much harsher tone he said, "Stop fighting me. Stop fighting this. Admit you want me. Admit you want this. I've already conveyed the intensity of my desire. You've felt it. Now, open those emerald eyes and confront me. Confront this. Say what your body has already shown me. Say: Klaus, I need you."

Bonnie couldn't believe _he _was saying this. The first 'I need you' was like a shot to the head, but this … this was _dangerous_ for the both of them. He eyes flew open. "And then what, Klaus? If I say that I like you, what happens next? We hold hands? You give me your fraternity pin, and we pretend we're normal people who can do … what? Have a relationship?" She spoke from the heart because she could no longer deny what they both knew to be true.

"No. Next," his hands framed her face, "I make love to you."

_Wh-what?_ She meant to ask, but her mouth dropped open and no sound escaped it. She was speechless. Klaus, however, didn't smile or look away. He wasn't joking. He wasn't playing some cruel trick on her. He was completely serious, which made it worse. And there were so many things wrong with his statement. First: 'make love' really? Did he know what the term meant and what it actually implied? Two people had to have strong feelings for one another to experience that kind of intimacy. And he wasn't a person. He'd also made it very clear that he didn't care for human emotions so she didn't know what to make of his use of the term. Second: the statement proved his need for her was purely physical. Third: Klaus wanting her in any capacity was bad. He was supposed to hate her. Until this moment, she believed everything he'd done was to torture her in some way, including threatening to bed her. He'd said as much. Now, she was confused. What the hell was going on?

If her facial expression was any indication, she was as surprised and perplexed by his words as he was. He didn't even know he could say the word love, let alone use it in a sentence. Loving Tatia had taught him the harsh reality of love and he never even got the chance to tell her how he truly felt. He'd had to deny it for so long that after she was gone, it was easy for him to bury it in the depths of his being. _And now, in a moment of passion I say it. Bollocks, I wasn't in the heat of passion. I was thinking rationally. Damn! Why couldn't I say "I will bed you" or "I'll shag you?" Even "I'll bloody bonk you" will have sufficed! _He was thoroughly annoyed with himself. He couldn't even blame the beast inside of him because it had been dormant for the last few hours. This talk of 'making love' was all him.

As he stared into her green eyes, Klaus realized he'd chosen the right words to describe his intentions. There was no mistaking his feelings. And he would know since he'd tried turning them off, ignoring them, quelling them, and last but certainly not least; exorcising them which had resulted in the hell he experienced after their kiss in the bar. His efforts to rid himself of his emotions only made them stronger. Accepting that her touch was the only way to end his suffering was the beginning … "I need to get to the heart of you," he said longingly.

Bonnie opened her mouth to voice her concerns, but he silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Understand this: I know the difference between making love and sex, just as I hope you know the difference between need and want. When I said that I needed you, what did you think that meant? For instance, I want a lot of things. I want to kill your friends, the Salvatore's. I also want to kill you, but I can't because I need you and I have never needed anything, Bonnie. I need to taste every inch of your skin. I need to find out what you feel like inside. And when I dig in, I'm going to wallow in you, seep into your veins, and make you come so hard you'll understand the depths of my need. All you need to do is let me."

_Silence._

Once again, Bonnie couldn't speak; there were no words! She couldn't even think! Apparently, he knew exactly what making love was all about! And he'd described it in vivid detail!

Finding out their feelings were mutual was soul shattering. She felt queasy; weak, but she wasn't sure there was any real pain. Her stomach began to knot and flutter somehow. _Butterflies? Is this what they feel like?_ She stared into his blue eyes …

_The way he looks at me … _

_ He saved me …_

Realizing Klaus was capable of feeling made it impossible for her to lie. "I do care for you even though I tried not to."

He understood. "Likewise," he whispered above her lips.

_I can't believe what I'm about to do. _She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He groaned and murmured something incoherent.

She moaned into his mouth.

"Bonnie … hmm … you feel so … _bitch!_"

In seconds, Klaus was on his feet looking down at her while she lay smeared in blood. She glanced down at herself and realized she was bleeding, but she couldn't feel any pain. Maybe she was numb from shock. _What did Klaus do to me? Am I dying? I was a fool to believe anything he said. He's been planning this from the start! _Bonnie saw red! No, literally, she saw red as drops of blood rained down on her legs from above. She looked up to see Klaus clutching his chest as blood oozed between his fingers and dripped onto her prone form. It was then she realized, _I'm not bleeding, he is!_

"What did you do?" He roared.

She was too stunned to answer. When she was finally able to wrap her head around what was happening, she refused to dignify that question with an answer. She was innocent and he should know—_know what? Better? We are enemies. I should never have forgotten that,_ Bonnie thought angrily. She was frustrated; confused! Then she realized she had no right to be—no right to feel … anything. She couldn't be mad at his accusation because she'd done the same thing when she thought she was bleeding. She'd cast him as the villain without hesitation. _How's that for irony? So much for feelings!_ Fury rose within her, no matter how irrational and illogical it was.

"Get up!"

"Why? You'll be joining me on the ground soon enough seeing as though you can hardly stand." She hissed.

_This little wench thinks she can kill me. _Klaus thought as he fought to remain upright. He had to admit, it was a great plan. _Awaken the beast within me, make me feel, and then strike after humiliating me! _His anger girl dared to disrespect him in ways that warranted death, but he had gone against his nature and allowed her to live even after she'd insulted him and spoke of Tatia because he'd developed strong feelings for her. Even now, he couldn't rid himself of this human affliction, but he would repay her for it in full by destroying her and everything she loved which sadly did not include him. _You're bleeding; you dip stick, and still want her love. Love?! _He cursed himself.

Suddenly, he began to laugh. _This_ was funny. As his body convulsed with laughter, the pain from his bleeding wound intensified. He began to cough between chuckles. It was hilarious because he felt like his heart, the one that stopped beating ages ago, was being ripped from his chest. He laughed because _it hurt, _and he wasn't referring to the physical pain she was currently inflicting on him with her magic.

_ Is Klaus laughing at me when he's the one bleeding? _Bonnie thought. She got to her feet, spotted her dress sprawled a few steps from her, grabbed it and shimmied into it as she spoke. "At least, you'll die happy." Her voice could have frozen a was pissed that her feelings were a riot to him. In her anger and anguish, she forgot to look for her shoes. She scanned the area for a path. She had to leave this place. She had to get away from him. But first, she had to know why. Against her wishes, a part of her still hoped that he did care; hoped that what they shared had been real. "Why did you bring me to this beautiful place?"

Klaus' laughter died. _I don't know why I brought her here. I wasn't myself at the time,_ he thought; but he wanted to give her an answer. Even now, after all that she'd done and was still doing, he wanted to tell her what this place meant to him. It was the one place he could come to relax his guard. Maybe a part of him had sought to share it with her even in his wolf state. This realization troubled him. The growing need to open up to her combined with the pain from her witchcraft and the impulse to overlook her treachery reminded him how dangerous emotions could be.

Unfortunately, he could no longer repress his feelings _… But I can make her believe they don't exist, _he thought relieved. "My objective has always been to kill you. This place was just for show. I brought you here so you could die knowing you were leaving this beautiful earth behind."

Her heart sunk, but fool that she was, she couldn't give up even though she was angry and hurting. "Why did you save me?"

"I wanted to be the one to kill you." He lied.

"You said you wanted to make love to me," Bonnie heard herself say brokenly.

"And you believed me? That was just payment for the kiss you gave me earlier. You remember, don't you?" When she remained silent, he continued. "Okay, I'll remind you. You were trying to prove that I was easier than you. Well, I guess I win." He kept his face an expressionless mask. _This isn't enough, you pansy. Hit her where it hurts, _he instructed himself. "For what it's worth, you surprised me. I had you pegged as the good girl, but you're just as ruthless as me, sweetheart. You were willing to let the demon who murdered your friend bed you to make a point. I guess you're not big on personal dignity. And just to be clear, we would have been 'fucking' because the term 'making love' is reserved for lovers, just as 'sex' can only be applied to bimbos and one night stands. And you, pet, are lower than a common whore."

It was too much. She tried to tell herself that she didn't care, that he was nothing but a killer, but she did care or his disdain would not have affected her so deeply. _Don't you dare cry, Bonnie! Don't let him see your tears, _she told herself. She turned to leave knowing that he wouldn't be able to follow her in his condition.

"Where do you think you're going? Turn around and end this enchantment." He said through gritted teeth.

He sounded like he was in terrible pain. _Good. Let him think I'm the one doing this to him, _Bonnie thought as she made her way across the field.

"I'll rip his heart out, Bonnie. And then you can bury him beside your friend, Jamie. That was his name if I'm not mistaken." She kept walking, ignoring him. "It's a shame though; your father's a nice man. He was kind enough to invite me in."

Bonnie halted in her tracks and turned. Klaus had fallen to his knees. She smiled but it did not reach her eyes. "As much as I'd like to take the credit for your injury, I'm afraid I can't." She said in an apologetic tone. "Unfortunately, I'm not the one doing this to you. So you'll have to save that threat for someone else's father."

His eyes widened as the truth of her words sunk in. He removed the hand covering the wound and inspected his flesh. The puncture was shaped like an arrowhead. _Interesting. I haven't been shot by an arrow, unlike Kol, who's many ex-girlfriends have been known to pursue him with crossbows …_ his thought trailed off. Could it be that he and his siblings were still—impossible! Arianna had performed the unbinding spell. He saw her do it. But, she had already double-crossed him once which was why he killed her. She couldn't undo the spell from the grave … Unless, she didn't have to. _Bloody hell! _He shook his head. _I undid the spell when I killed her. It seems she took out an insurance policy intending to screw me the moment I screwed her. _

_Witches! _He thought bitterly.

**—7—**

"Perhaps your lacking the right incentive, Ms. Bennett." Klaus said from directly behind her. There was no trace of intimacy in his tone. And now she was 'Ms. Bennett' after all that had transpired between them. He was seriously going to pay for this. When she was done with him, Arianna's revenge would look like child's play. He kept adding to the list of offenses by the minute. A photo of her and Jeremy dancing at the Sixties Decade Dance floated before her eyes. She blinked and focused on the image being shown to her on his cell. His voice sounded in her ear once again. "If you don't unlink my siblings and I, that will be the last dance you ever share with your boyfriend. I'll kill him. You know I will."

"You don't have to threaten anyone else. I'll do it," Bonnie replied. She was surprised he had enough strength to terrorize her considering he'd carried her here, to the sitting room adjoining his bedroom, in his wounded state. There seemed to be no limit to his strength or energy even though his wound appeared to be festering, but she wouldn't spend another minute wondering at this oddity. She had a job to do. She sauntered to the table, picked up the vials of blood he provided and began to empty them into a goblet.

Klaus watched her with hungry eyes. He wanted her more than ever. He wanted to tell her that he'd been too quick to assign blame for his injury. He wanted to take back the cruel words he'd been forced to say. And for these reasons, he could do nothing. He had his **pride**. He would not reveal his feelings and place himself at her mercy. Although she was not responsible for today's wound, she could be at fault for tomorrow's and now she had the power to do more than physical damage. What he'd done was for the best. He'd made the right decision and he would not allow his desire for her to destroy his resolve. He walked to the table and said "You'll need this." He removed the freshly applied bandage from his chest and allowed blood from the gash to drip into the goblet.

"Promise me, that you will never come near me, my family or my friends again after I complete this spell."

"You will all be safe. I give you my word. However, if you try to destroy me, all bets are off. Now proceed."

"First, let's shake on it." Bonnie insisted, extending her hand. Klaus eyed her suspiciously but took her hand in his anyway.

**—7—**

Ten minutes later, Bonnie found herself being escorted down the main staircase. _Don't run,_ she told herself and forced herself to descend calmly. She took one stair at a time, and prayed that she reached the exit before he discovered what she'd done. Finally, she spotted the door and put some pep in her step when she heard the clanking of chains. Before she could inquire about the noise, Klaus spoke up from behind her. "I'm glad to see that you're working out your aggression on a more deserving target, sister. I'd like a word when you're done."

Bonnie followed the direction of his voice and saw Rebekah facing a very bloody, disheveled Damon in the common room. She came to a screeching halt at the bottom of the stairs. Rebekah turned to survey them as if she had been expecting them.

"Glad to see you wearing your skin. I prefer you without the fur, Nik." She addressed her brother before looking to Bonnie and saying "I see you brought a snack." Then she advanced, ready to pounce.

Klaus moved instinctively to shield Bonnie before warning his sister. "Careful, she just saved you." He pointed to the large blood stain on her sweater to make his case.

Rebekah glanced down at her ruined cashmere sweater and cursed. She'd showered and put it on after knocking her prisoner unconscious, and then the pain set in. She'd felt as though she'd been daggered. And then miraculously, the bleeding stopped and the wound began to heal. She should have known a witch was involved. But why did it have to be Bonnie Bennett? She lifted her head to see her brother protecting the witch, his posture defensive; and her hate for the girl grew to epic proportions. Nik appeared ready to defend the little wench in a battle if it came to that. Sadly, he didn't seem to realize what his body language suggested. _Am I the only one seeing this?_ Rebekah wondered.

Damon saw it too. In his bruised state, he was still able to see clearly. He just couldn't believe his eyes. Klaus looked ready to tear his sister's head off if she took another step in Bonnie's direction, which would be impossible for her to do considering he had placed himself between them. He wished Klaus would move so that he could see Bonnie. He wondered what she thought of all this? He didn't have to wonder for long because Bonnie stepped in front of Klaus and glared at Rebekah. "Want a rematch? This time I'll kill you!" She hissed. Apparently, she wasn't aware of Klaus' infatuation with her. She didn't realize he stood behind her smiling, as if he were pleased with her decision to stand up to Rebekah. While both women engaged in a stare down, he watched Klaus. And then Klaus did something that shocked him. Klaus smelled Bonnie's hair and inhaled her scent.

Damon was dumbfounded. He was so stunned he didn't notice the state of their clothing until Klaus separated the females. Bonnie was barefoot with cuts covering her arms and legs. Her dress was soaked in blood. A little bit of blood crusted beneath her nostril and blood caked in her hair. The rest of her was covered in dust. Klaus was just as filthy. He was also covered in dirt, sported a bloody bandage on his chest and a deep wound on his abdomen. But he wore clean jeans, which meant the jeans were a new addition to the ensemble. _What the hell happened?_ _Where have they been?_ Damon wondered before Klaus turned to him and spoke, interrupting his thoughts.

"When my sister is finished with you, I'd like to repay you for your insolence at the party."

"Of course, challenge the guy in chains." Damon joked as he fought to keep his head up. Then he said in all seriousness, "Bring it on. You'll need the handicap."

Klaus dismissed his comments and motioned to Bonnie, "This way, Ms. Bennett." She didn't budge. Her eyes remain glued to the Salvatore punk. He felt a stab of jealousy prick his nerves. He placed his hand at the small of her back, intending to steer her away from the scene as he spoke. "Isn't this a beautiful sight? The thing that killed your mother chained like the vicious animal he is." He looked at her profile, hoping to get a reaction to his words. He wanted to remind her that she hated Damon Salvatore more than she hated him. He continued, saying "Leave him here. Let him atone for your mother's murder. You wouldn't want to save the monster that took her life, would you?" He smiled when she shook her head. "I believe you're looking for the exit, love."

"I won't lift a finger to help him, but he can leave if he's able." Bonnie said, surprising herself and everyone else in the room. _Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?_ She thought before closing her eyes and flicking her wrists. At once, Damon was unshackled. She turned to leave when she felt herself being lifted. She panicked, looking around only to have her view obscured by Damon's bare chest.

"Damon, put me down now!" She screamed.

"Not a chance."

"I said: Put. Me. Down." She frowned, emphasizing each word.

"Why can't you just let me be the hero this once?" Damon muttered before rolling his eyes. "And stop fidgeting; you're making it difficult to escape."

"A hero? Seriously, Damon." Bonnie folded her arms against her chest and glared up at him.

She was trying his patience. He was in critical condition, they had two violent originals at their backs, and she was protesting his rescue effort. He looked down at her, returning her glare. "You'll thank me for this later." He said between clenched teeth and was rewarded a look which said 'get-on-with-it-then'. With that, he sped off. As they exited the manor, he lowered his head, sniffed Bonnie's hair and commented. "It smells like gardenias, Klaus, just in case you were wondering."

Klaus stared after them fuming. The doorway was empty yet his gaze remained fixed on it. He was so angry, his lips began to tremble and his thoughts didn't help. _That infant had the audacity to feel her up in front me and say 'gardenias' like he'd visited her secret garden_. Their little love/hate relationship had him planning Damon's demise.

_Go after her,_ the beast inside him spoke at last. Klaus wanted to obey the wolf, but his sister stood behind him. He could not risk her witnessing him pursue Bonnie in his regular form because his siblings could never be trusted. They had played their hand the other night causing him to transform into an uncontrollable creature. And their betrayal nearly cost them all their lives by leading to the reversal of the unbinding spell. When he regained control of his emotions, he would seek retribution. And the sibling who was fool enough to get shot and endanger them would receive a special punishment. Assuming it was Kol, he would take personal pleasure in bashing his younger brother's face in. However, Rebekah would be the first to experience his wrath since she here.

"Aren't you gonna go all 'Original Lycan' and get your witch?" Rebekah asked from behind him. "I just don't see what's so great about her." She added with animosity she refused to hide.

Klaus spun around to face her. All thoughts of revenge vanished from his brain. "What did you say?"

"I said, I don't understand why everyone's so obsessed with her. She's not even—" Rebekah stopped abruptly when she realized her brother was referring to her first statement. She observed him with growing interest. _He doesn't know about the original lycan! Interesting!_ _Can't wait to see his face when I enlighten him_, she thought with a smile. "Brother dear, it seems you're a rare breed of wolf. I do believe Elijah called you an Original Lycan." Her eyes twinkled when his widened.

Shock was putting it mildly. He remained deaf, lame, blind and mute for some time. _How could I not know?_ This was the only question his brain was capable of asking. _Walk out. Put one foot in front of the other and do it again and again,_ he instructed himself. He turned; ready to follow this mental directive when Rebekah heaped more coals onto the flames.

"Bonnie Bennett is the bane of your existence as an original lycanthrope. If you approach her in that form she is destined to destroy you. This is why we tried to kill her," Rebekah lied. She misled him purposely in an attempt to quell the beast and its fabled power. She and her other brothers may have lost the battle, but that did not mean they had to lose the war. _She will not be able to draw out the wolf if Nik avoids her like the plague,_ Rebekah thought before adding "I warn you because I care. Stay away from Bonnie Bennett."

Rebekah's words were like a stake to the heart. They haunted him as he left the common room. He needed to investigate this 'Original Lycan' as soon as possible. He would leave tonight. He would visit the place where the werewolf was first spotted: Greece. Maybe, he would find answers there.

Rebekah smiled at his departing back, thinking; _Now, my brothers and I have nothing to fear. The original lycan will be suppressed forever. And if he has difficulty leaving her alone, which he may if what I witnessed tonight is any indication, then I'll be left with no choice but to kill her. _

**—7—**

Damon deposited her in front of her door. Unfortunately, it was locked and she did not have the key. _Damn! _She couldn't afford to ring the bell because her father would answer. He would take one look at her become concerned.

"The back door is unlocked." Damon informed her before she could tell him to get lost.

As she made her way around back, she wondered how Damon had known the back door was open. As she grasped the knob to enter her home, Damon spoke up from behind her. "What happened?"

"You're still here, Damon?" She asked without glancing back to acknowledge him.

He grabbed her as she cleared the threshold and spun her around to face him. "Answer me."

He almost sounded sincere. "Nothing. Nothing happened. Goodnight, Damon." She backed up, took hold of the door and slammed it in his face. As the door swung shut, she swore she heard him say something that alarmed her. His words haunted her the next day … Three days later, they haunted her still _**…**_

_** …**_One week later, she sat on her bed staring out the window into the night sky. Damon's words still floated around her brain. _"Klaus is an Original Lycan and you are believed to be the source of its strength."_ The more she considered these words, the larger the moon appeared to be. _I'll bet Klaus is somewhere howling at it right now. _This thought came unbidden to her as many thoughts of him had during the previous week. _I shouldn't be thinking about that demon, who's probably out there binging on human girls. I swear, there's nothing worse than __**gluttony**__! …_ Come to think of it, where was he? Although, she convinced herself that she didn't care for his whereabouts, she couldn't help feeling like he would show up out of the blue and exact revenge on her for what she'd done. "Well, he should have trusted his senses and refused to shake my hand. He deserves what he gets." She said to herself out loud.

"So do you for attempting to do such a powerful spell under the circumstances."

Bonnie froze. _Just the person I wanted to see ..._ "And what do you know about my circumstances, Emily?"

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. Thanks :–) The next chapter, entitled 'Descendant' will be uploaded soon. Also, this story is now rated M.**


	8. Descendant

**Disclaimer:**** The characters in this story are the property of LJ Smith and the CW. **

**Author's Note:**** I'd like to thank everyone for reading and writing such kind reviews. And your favorites and follows warm my heart! I know this chapter was due a long time ago and I'm so sorry that it's taken so long. I also apologize for the multiple upload date changes. I have been very busy and consumed with work. Every time I got a moment to write, my mind was literally somewhere else, probably where I left it lol. In the future, I really will try to get these chapters out faster. Thank you all for being patient with me! I was getting on my own nerves with the timeline for this chap.**

**FYI, this chapter continues exactly where the last chapter left off and finally moves straight into season 4. However, as always, it will be remixed for all our Klonnie needs lol. **

**P.S. If it's a little confusing, don't worry - it's intentional lol. I promise the next chapter will clear it up :–)**

**Chapter 8 – Descendant**

"Everything." Emily replied.

_Everything?!_

"Let me explain." Bonnie turned and was confronted with another apparition. _What the—_

And like that, it came … _The feeling._

– **8 –**

'_The feeling' … Again._

_Seconds from now, anxiety will begin to build in the pit of her stomach._

'_Seconds' you say; shall we count them. One, two, three, four—_

_Don't bother. She'll just tell herself_ _**"everything's fine."**__ Watch._

_Wrong. Her body's stiff with the knowledge that something's not right … She knows._

_That may be, but look at her. She figures she can just ignore it. Hear that? She's thinking __**"Yeah, I'm strong," **__as if strength is all she needs. _

_Forget strength. Now she's making excuses. Listen. _

"_**Besides, it can't be that bad …"**_

_It can't? She's Funny._

_Not funny. Pathetic. _

_Naïve._

_Relax. Don't be fooled. Inside she's dying because she fears it will be bad. And not just bad; really bad. Terrible even. At least that's what the pessimist part of her is telling her right about—now: __**"Actually …"**_

_Wait for it … _

"_**I'm screwed."**_

_See, the little cookie-colored world of security she's created is crumbling to dust; fast and there's nothing she can do. Her heart is pounding because she dreads—absolutely dreads what comes after it._

_It?_

_The feeling, of course. Weren't you listening?_

– **8 –**

_**Damn! **_Bonnie cringed. She remembered what came after _this feeling … _The realization her spell didn't work. She'd spotted Kol, sitting at the bar looking for fresh meat three days after Finn was stabbed with the White Oak Stake when he should have perished like his brother. _Seriously, why are they still walking around?!_

Again, _the same feeling _when she'd awakened to see herself feeding Alaric her blood to complete his transition into an original two days ago. _To Think; it was Esther's doing!_ The visions into Klaus' life, the weird powers surges—all Esther! Just remembering angered her to new levels. She still didn't understand how Esther was able to control her when she'd unconsciously withstood her mental manipulations up until that point.

And again,_ the same feeling_ when she'd discovered Alaric had gone rogue, killed Esther and took Elena and Caroline captive. While that treacherous woman's death was a blessing, she'd drawn the line for condoning murder at her friends, which reminded her: Alaric needed to be controlled.

_ But he's the least of my problems at the moment. _

As she peered into the face of a stranger she recognized but didn't know, _the feeling _intensified.

Emily stepped out from beyond the shadows to join the other figure, her expression grave, her voice foreboding. "As I've said, we know everything and more. And yes, you are correct in assuming things are about to get worse. You should have heeded—"

"Emily." The other phantom said softly, but her voice carried a hint of steel.

Receiving the unspoken message, Emily nodded. "Yes, Ayana."

_Ayana! The mother of the Bennett line!_ The feeling disappeared leaving Bonnie shocked—honored; ecstatic even, until Emily's words sunk in and their deceptively calm gazes settled on her. She froze. The feeling returned. Emily rarely visited, and when she did, it was in an effort to rid the world of some ancient evil talisman or to deliver a message. So for Ayana, herself, to appear with Emily in tow, the situation was dire. This would not be the family reunion she dreamed of. This meeting wouldn't even be pleasant since they knew about her passionate rendezvous with the enemy. So she attempted an appeal. _Oh please, God, please! Puleazze, let this be about anything but Klaus! _

"Fear not, my child," Ayana said, "You are powerful. You may survive the war."

_Whew! No mention of my heavy make-out session with Klaus. _She exhaled. _Now I can relax … _R&R lasted about one second._ Wait, what was this about a war? And speaking of my powers, perhaps it's a good time to tell them ... _"I don't know what you see when you look at me, but I'm not as powerful as you think. One minute I can move mountains and the next … Nothing. I can't even do simple spells anymore. So I guess you're right. 'I may survive', 'may' being the key the word. My chances are getting slimmer by the day."

"Give up Niklaus Mikaelson and you will survive. His presence affects your gifts."

_And that would be the other shoe ... _"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. He's not here and I still can't light a candle even if I want to." She tried to light the scented candle on her desk to prove her point. It didn't light. They had caught her at a bad time. Her powers were at an all time low thanks to the astral projection spell. And she feared what began in sudden power surges and retreats was now the rapid decline of her abilities. "Maybe tomorrow or even seconds from now, I might be able to use magic, but lately—"

"Remove him from your heart."

Clearly this feeling of unease was warranted …"Ex-excuse me?"

Ayana remained tight-lipped after her statement so Emily clarified. "He's here with us; held captive by your emotions and failure to exorcise him. His chances for survival increase with every thought you spare him while your will to oppose him fades. Your powers will return to normal when you let him go. You know this."

No. She didn't know! And why did she suddenly feel like there was some deeper meaning to Emily's words?_ Great! I love riddles—not! What am I missing? Nothing. It's probably just paranoia speaking … _There was something unsettling about having her soul laid bare _(in twenty words or less)_, when she fought daily to deny the existence of the emotions in question.

Bonnie gave up. She was tired of the struggle, tired of being divided, and sick of asking herself: _why?_ The answer didn't matter anymore and pretending her ancestors were wrong would only make this conversation more difficult. If she were going to be honest, she would accept the fact that she'd been sure of her feelings for Klaus the moment he ripped into her on the field. It was simple: his scathing words wouldn't have cut so deeply if she didn't care for him, which was why she'd resolved to kill him that night. It was either that or wait for the day she couldn't.

Their handshake should have completed the astral projection spell. She unlinked the originals physically only to bind them spiritually. One by one, their souls should have exited their bodies to join Finn's in hell. Of course at the time, she hadn't known which sibling had been wounded, but she had known that if he or she perished, her spell would eliminate the rest.

Risky? Yes.

Cons: the enchantment would take a few days to complete since the originals' supernatural strength would allow them to hold onto their fading spirits longer than any human. There was also the possibility they would realize they grew weaker and suspect her of foul play. Or they would see each other dropping like flies and catch on since the spell was designed to claim the weaker siblings first.

Pros: she would never see them again, which was a relief, because the spell completely exhausted her. It was kind of a last resort spell. An ambitious one to be sure, _but on the bright side, I be Klaus-free in record time, _she remembered thinking … Except, it didn't work. And she couldn't complain she was powerless because she did manage to unlink them. _Yay_.

"I did try to kill him." As far as defenses went, it was pretty weak.

"And yet he remains. You should have known better than to attempt that kind of magic with your emotions in such turmoil. "

"I'm sorry, Emily. I didn't realize emotions had this kind of impact on my ability to use magic. Grams never told me. She only said not to use it excessively because it would wear me down, even kill me if I went too far."

"All that she said was true, but Sheila died before she could teach you this important lesson. Emotions affect a witch's power. Love, for example, usually strengthens a witch, except when the recipient of that love belongs to the darkness."

Bonnie frowned at the implication. _Love + Klaus = Never!_

"Don't get defensive. To confirm or deny your feelings is pointless considering what we all know. It seems once again, you've managed to miss the point."

_Defensive? I didn't say anything! It's like she read my mind. _Frustrated,Bonnie opened her mouth to ask if humiliating her was 'the point', when it suddenly dawned on her. _Emily can read minds._ That was the point. Love, whether she felt it or not, was not the issue. It couldn't be if Emily knew all that she claimed. _She knows my feelings for Klaus will never become love. So why mention 'love' at all? Why not just say 'I read minds'? Uggh! Why do witches have to make things so complicated?_

"Actually, it's quite simple or at least it was before you performed that spell, Bonnie." She rolled her eyes. "The consequences will manifest in time, and time will stop to entertain your denial. Rather than watch you succumb to your demons, I will ensure that you never love him with this revelation: Niklaus Mikaelson— "

"Enough, Emily! Keep your tongue behind your lips. You learned long ago that we, members of the other side, while always present, must not seek to change the future in any way. We can only relay the past and hope she takes from our words what is necessary to make sure history does not repeat itself."

"But she needs to know—"

"Intervention is forbidden!"

Emily regained her composure and stood silently.

_What the hell was that?_! Bonnie was alarmed not to mention shocked and frightened. Their words were very troubling. Just when she thought she understood, their tiff confused her all over again. _Yes, Emily can read minds. Yes, she wanted me to know it, but apparently, this is only the tip of the iceberg._ There was more. And unfortunately the rest of it was steeped in the one emotion she refused to associate with Klaus.

_Okay. I douched up the spell, will suffer the consequence, love—must avoid it, an upcoming war, and as always: impending doom. Did I miss anything—who I am kidding? I can't make sense of all her veiled comments and Ayana's interruption didn't help. Now I never know what Emily was gonna say. I'm not even sure I understand her first warning … _She froze. Her eyes went blank and then she forced her mind to do the same.

Now, she knew three things for sure; so thought, was no longer required. One:Ayana just said intervention was a definite no, no; which meant Emily broke the rules by coming to warn her the first time. Second: Ayana also said members from the other side were always present which meant they weren't alone. This was shocking, considering she believed they had deserted her after she brought Jeremy back to life. Third: Emily went through a lot of trouble to make her realize she could read minds. So she was willing to bet Ayana possessed the same gift. And given they had company, her thoughts weren't safe.

– **8 –**

_Watch them. Emily's cunning. _

_Ayana should be our primary concern. Her loyalties lie beyond kin._

_No. Focus on the young witch. Her thoughts and emotions will reflect what they tell her. Then we shall know if they broke the code. Pity, their thoughts are unknown to us._

_It's a shame we are immune to each other's gifts on this side._

_Perhaps they can save her._

_Perhaps._

_Doubtful. Their influence can only stretch so far. They do not possess her power. None of us do. Such power is dangerous. Remember what it did last time?_

_That was centuries ago. Do not be swift to pass judgment._

_So then, can we simply ignore her decision to align herself with vampires?_

_Sheila explained that was done in the interest of saving lives._

_And what of her connection to the original?_

_You mean the wolf?_

_Of course. She seems to love immortals._

_She would._

_Original, immortal, wolf. Abominations just the same._

_No. He's much more, yet we know precious little about the lycan form._

_We do know, only she has the power to destroy it._

_But do we have the means to subdue her should she fail?_

– **8 –**

The corners of Emily's lips tilt upward into a smile before her features returned to their grim state. It was an 'I'm-glad-you-got-the-point' smile, but the return of her perpetual frown alluded to more. This conversation was far from over.

As if on cue, Ayana spoke. "My child, your powers have not abandoned you. They are being redirected due to the conflicting emotions you feel for Niklaus MiKaelson among other things. As you are now; you may want to light a candle but end up lifting a desk. Remember this: in addition to possessing the initial amount of energy necessary to complete a spell, your heart and mind must be united for that spell to be successful. But be warned, redirection is the first step in expression and you cannot afford to be exposed to that again."

So all those times she thought her powers stopped working; they were actually being channeled elsewhere; redirected—where? This was too much information and she couldn't even reflect on it because her thoughts were being monitored. And how exactly did love factor into this equation? Bonnie had no idea what to ask or where to begin. "Ayana, I'm afraid I have a lot of questions."

"Then let this piece of history be your guide. Many years ago, a powerful young witch fell in love with a man. His evil soul required a gift granted to none and she defied the laws of nature to help him attain it. As recompense for her slight, fate exposed the man's desire for another. When she discovered she had loved alone in vain, she went rank with jealousy. Dueling emotions of love, hate and rage eventually destroyed her."

"That's awful, but she made a decision to use dark magic and to put love before duty. I'm sorry, I just don't see how this story can help when it doesn't apply to me."

"Are you so pure then? You would never place love before all else?" Emily interjected.

Taken aback, and a little insulted, Bonnie responded. "I didn't mean to offend. I'm sure she had her reasons, but I wouldn't risk anything let alone everything for Klaus."

"I never said you would. You invoked his name just now, not I. How do you know I refer to him?"

Bonnie's chin rose stubbornly. "Well, his name is front and center in my mind because he's been a hot topic for the past thirty minutes. 'Does she or doesn't she love him?' kind of gets old when I've made it perfectly clear that I don't!"

"So why did you save him?" The question was delivered casually.

"I thought … I don't know. I mean, I didn't know"—Bonnie paused; flustered—"it was him."

Silence.

_Note to self: Answers like that lead to silences like this._

Ayana's voice penetrated the void. "Like Qetsiyah, love for a villain has already compromised you. So let her story be a lesson to you."

"Okay. I will strive to be unlike that witch in every way. I've already got the guy thing under control. Trust me. I can do this."

"It's not that simple."

Emily certainly knew how to rain on her parade.

"You will need to fight …" Emily began.

"I know. There will many obstacles." _Just whose side is Emily on?_

"… Yourself …" Emily continued.

"What?" _Fight myself?_

"… Because you are her reincarnation," Emily finished.

_Cricket_ _…_

"My child, the impending war we've come to warn you about, is internal. Your conflicting feelings for Niklaus Mikaelson are just the beginning," Ayana clarified.

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring_ … Bells? She could hear the sound of bells clamoring in her head as she searched for reason in a life that had suddenly been turned upside down.

_Ring, ring._ The bells were getting louder. The sound filled her ears. Loud. Incessant. Louder … It was interesting that she should hear bells at the precise moment she found herself questioning who she was and her origin. Bells rung for a variety of reasons, but only one came to mind as her brain vibrated with the sound … _Death _… Bells tolled to announce death. Her death. Or rather the death of the Bonnie she'd always known. Apparently, she was making the same mistakes she'd made in a previous life?! Grams once said that in some occult studies, it was believed that those who responded to the ringing of bells were evil … Was she evil because she inherited a spirit which gave into darkness?

No. She was Bonnie Bennett. And she was a good person. More importantly, she was her own person. _Ring, ring, ring._ This was a new life. She would do what was right and shape her own future.

As she calmed, resolving to bury this information and continue living, her head stopped spinning and her room came into focus …

Emily and Ayana remained silent, observing her.

_Ring, ring. Buzz, buzz. _

_ Oh!_ She faced the direction of the noise and sighed in relief. _It's just my cell. Thank God._ She seriously needed to change the default 'bell tower' ringer. _This stupid iPhone almost drove me crazy._ Still disoriented, she reached out to retrieve it from her night stand with shaking fingers.

It was Jeremy. "Hello."

Harsh breathing.

"Jeremy?"

"Bonnie."

"Jeremy, is everything okay? Because you don't sound too—"

"Alaric. Is. Here."

_The feeling_ again. She began to ramble as stark terror gripped her entire being. "Did he hurt you? Don't do anything crazy. Promise me you won't try to be a hero. I'll be right there." She swung her legs off the bed and hastily got her feet. "I'll get help. Do you hear me, Jeremy? Answer me! I said I'll get help so just—"

"Bonnie … Stop. He's … He's …"

She froze, unable to move. Tears began to well up in her eyes because _she knew_; felt it in her gut. "Please, Jeremy." She swallowed convulsively. "Don't. Don't say—"

"His spirit is … Rick, he's … Gone."

_No._ She shook her head. _NO._

_ Elena._

"Elena!"

Thud.

"Bonnie? Bonnie? Bonnie!"

– **8 –**

Knowledge was power.

With his lycan powers no longer a mystery, he could finally function properly.

_It may have begun with him. __Lycaon. The King of Arcadia.__ But this was the new world order. _Klaus smiled.

As he strode up the family walkway, he resolved to tie some loose ends while he was still virtually indestructible. This wouldn't take long considering he'd been given a good head start. First Finn, then his mother; his hybrids couldn't have delivered better news _… Well, Damon Salvatore's head on a spike would have been nice … _But sadly, the kid remained in one piece which was a shame. Really, it was. But since reality didn't suck, he'd count his many blessings. His mother was gone.

_That bitch. And the gods called Lycaon a wicked sorcerer? Clearly, they never met the likes of my mother. _He shook his head. _Poor Henrik, the victim of a tragic 'accident' which 'I' caused? _

Now he knew better.

_… She made it look like love. _The smile left his face._ Mommy Dearest was anything but dear. She could have given the king a few pointers on how to sacrifice his children correctly. Maybe then, he wouldn't have gotten caught and cursed with lycanthropy …_

His mother and good ol' Finn got what they deserved. He would give Damon the same reward after he backed his siblings into a corner with the true power of the original lycan. _A curse? No. It's a gift._ Payback would be served up close and personal so that his brothers and sister would think twice before betraying him again. Then he would cross them off his list; kind of like dotting his 'i's and crossing his 't's so to speak. As for the witch … Ms. Bonnie Bennett … He smiled.

During his trip abroad, he'd realized his feelings for her didn't have to curtail his way of life. He could simply keep them under lock and key like he did everything else. Besides, he'd have to in order to accomplish his task. He remembered toasting his decision and then killing everyone in that quaint Athens bar with fondness. As he sauntered past the rose bushes planted beside the pathway, he felt that old feeling come back. His tongue slid over his fangs as he sneered. _Home sweet home._

A beat.

And another.

Klaus stopped walking.

No. It couldn't be. He continued his trek to the front door.

Beat … Beat … Beat, beat, beat—_haha_—skip?! He laughed only because he couldn't fucking believe it.

This time he froze altogether.

Did _his_ heart just skip a beat? _Impossible. _It couldn't skip, it didn't even … Beat!

_There it is again._

Too shocked to comprehend this phenomenon, he placed his palm over his chest and closed his eyes.

_The doppelgänger. _His cool blues flew open. Why would images of her lying in a comatose state assail his mind? _His heartbeat_ sped up in response. His fingers clutched at his pounding heart as _he_ took a deep breath. _I'm breathing now. Me? This is crazy._ A familiar scent rolled off his tongue as he exhaled. _He_ began to breathe heavily, only … the short gasps were not his. As he struggled for air, he inhaled the scent of gardenias.

_ Bonnie._

_ What the devil is she doing? Doesn't she realize there are worse things than death? And that I'm willing to do all those things to her? _

He attempted to stifle his mounting anger. There had to be a perfectly rational explanation for this because she wasn't that stupid.

Pain.

Klaus buckled to his knees. His eyes glazed over and he saw Elena Gilbert rise to a sitting position. _"Elena, get up!" _Bonnie's voice rumbled in his ears.

_"I c-c-aan't," the doppelgänger whispered brokenly. _

_ "Yes, you can. Elena, please. Stand!"_

Tatia's clone didn't budge an inch. Then, _"I'll help you," Bonnie promised. _

Rather than witness this feminine display of friendship, he wished one of his siblings would run up on him and knock him unconscious. Anger broke through its confines and enveloped him. Wait till he got his hands on her plush—

More pain. The unbearable kind.

_Is she channeling me?_

Suddenly he felt like he'd just been chastised; told to stop. _Stop what?_ Then he heard _her scream, "Never!" _He could swear someone responded, telling him to face the consequences. His right arm began to tingle. He lowered his gaze to his forearm just in time to witness a deep puncture wound appear right beneath his middle finger. It felt as though he had been stabbed by a dagger. It burned. Without warning, the imaginary blade began to travel upward, splitting his flesh in two as it cut a deep, straight path from his hand to his arm. _She screamed in anguish_ as he marveled at the bloody mess that was his now his arm.

His eyes widened as his vision began to skew the color and build of his arm. The color darkened to become light mocha mixed with blood. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes on his newly slenderized, delicate forearm. His teeth clenched. Rage swept through him, numbing the pain as the severity of the situation struck. _This is more than channeling._ It was her arm, her breath. This was her pain, her punishment.

Apparently, Bonnie was fond of pissing people off. He stood. _I'll cut out her tongue and gouge her eyes. Or maybe I'll change her and torture her for eternity—Bloody hell! _This time it felt like someone swung a sledgehammer at his kneecaps, effectively breaking them. He brought his good arm up, made a fist and rested his chin on it. He figured remaining upright was his number one priority when his mind suddenly flashed back to that moment. He swore viciously as he remembered …

_ … Eyeing her suspiciously but taking her hand in his anyway … _

… A Handshake?

She'd accomplished all of this with a single handshake?! _Blast it!_ All thoughts of dismembering her fled. _I'm definitely going to murder her and throw her body in the lake!_ What she'd done warranted death. Except, he couldn't kill her now without killing himself if his assumption was correct. They were linked. When blood trickled from his nose onto his lips and he felt his hair being tugged upon mercilessly until his neck snapped back, he realized there was no 'if' about it. They were definitely bound or he wouldn't be standing here watching the night sky by force. The unnaturally strong grip on is hair prevented him from lowering his head.

Suddenly, the stars clustered together to form a shabby, boarded home. _The Witch Burial Ground._ Then a picture of metal bars flashed in the sky. Cool air surrounded him, his body stopped pulsing, and then he could move again.

He bounded for the woods, ignoring the pain in his arm and legs. With any luck, his wounds would heal before he reached the decaying property. If not, he could survive on his hybrid stamina alone. As he moved through the trees at half speed due to _her injuries,_ he realized he hadn't heard her speak, scream, or moan since she or rather 'they' had been stabbed. Even he had reacted to the blow to their knees. The pain was so mind-numbing he expected a gasp or a sigh of some sort, but strangely, no sound had escaped her. In fact, when he put his hand to his chest, he could no longer feel a heartbeat.

_No heartbeat?_

For him …This was good. Problem solved.

For her … It was bad. It meant she was dead.

No. He wouldn't accept that. _He couldn't._

And he realized he didn't have to because he was proof she was still alive … somehow. Since they were linked, he would have ceased to exist the moment she did … Or maybe, they weren't connected. Sharing a beating heart could have been a fluke or a trick of the mind … No. They had to be bound in some way. He was certain he'd heard her voice, felt her pain and received her wounds. Hell, he was still bleeding for crying she found a way to conceal her heartbeat and isolate her pain or she was working with something _different._ This situation was becoming more confusing by the second.

He was so preoccupied with this sudden inability to sense her, he forget to tread carefully. He ran straight up the rickety porch steps and into the barrier erected to keep his kind off the premises. He was thrown backwards with such force, he could hardly move when he hit the grass. _"Argh!" She screamed._ Finally. He would gladly suffer if it meant she would too. Served the little wench right for dragging him into this ridiculous mess. Unfortunately, underneath this satisfaction was an even greater relief that she was still with him. Heartbeat or not; it didn't matter.

He rose to his feet, surveyed the house, and then approached it slowly. If he were a normal vampire he could enter at his own risk, but as an original, he was barred by an ancient enchantment. Hopefully, this bond with her would help him break through the barrier and allow him to enter the house. There was no guarantee this would work because the magic fortifying the place was powerful. And even if he managed to get in, the witches would probably torment him in ways he'd rather avoid. So he could make one of two choices: wait her out and then snatch her when she exited, or go in and get her. Although he wanted to weigh these options carefully before making a decision, he found himself moving forward without conscious thought. He opened the door …

Multiple bursts of spiritual energy pelted him like bullets fired in rapid succession. He could feel each puncture and every tear as magic riddled his body with holes. His groans and her screams shook the floorboards as he stumbled through the barrier. Drops of blood oozed from his pores as his bones twisted and cracked with every agonized step he took. The wolf within fought to cut loose and shred the place, but he couldn't set the beast free because even though he didn't understand their type of connection, he knew her body wouldn't survive the pain from his transformation process. So he suppressed the urge and dragged his bruised body through the barrier.

As soon as he entered the house, a fierce wind picked up and blew past him. He yelled to the rafters at the precise moment _Bonnie screamed, "Stop this!"_ For it wasn't wind that swirled around him, but a mist composed of tiny shards of glass which cut every part of his body. The lacerations were so many and so deep, his regenerative abilities couldn't keep up. He wanted nothing more than to escape when an _angry female voice responded, "The spirits are angry. I cannot protect you from their wrath. Leave, child. You bring great evil here!"_

_ "I didn't mean to. Grams, you have to believe me," she protested. "Please allow me to leave with my friend in peace."_ The note of desperation in her voice unsettled him. He recognized it from a long time ago. The depths of the emotion behind her words pierced him to the core because they made him remember what it felt like … to care. She didn't even have to be near him. Her voice alone was enough to remind him … _Enough! You like her: fine. Now get it together. Focus. Your existence depends on this, _he scolded himself. Rash acts followed desperation and he couldn't afford to let her commit one. Not while they were bound and he stood on enemy territory. The witches were determined to destroy him. And their task would be easy if they learned all they had to do was sacrifice her. He needed to find Bonnie before she did something to reveal their bond.

Steadying himself on trembling legs, Klaus pushed forward leaving a trail of bloody footprints in his wake. With every step, the weight of his legs doubled. _Damn Witches!_ He could even hear them whispering and laughing in the back of his mind. At the rate he was going, he would reach her tomorrow. His anger peaked. _The shit I have to go through for her._ He summoned the last of his strength and bolted for the wooden door at the end of the decrepit hall.

And like a tree, he came crashing down.

When he finally reached the door, he raised one bloody hand up from the floor to grasp the knob. His tried to twist it, but having dragged himself forward using his arms after his legs became rock heavy, his hands refused to function properly. The spirits grew louder as they as they continued to drain his energy. He still couldn't make out all their words, but he knew they meant to keep him away from her.

Klaus was convinced he could move no more when a familiar, grating voice yelling "Bonnie" renewed his strength and purpose. It wasn't her name that brought him to his feet, it was the way that idiot said it; fearful and panicked.

He burst into the room to find something he did not expect …

Bonnie lay dead and bleeding in the center of a wiccan pentagram. Jeremy sat beside her shaking her shoulders, but his cries were lost in the increasingly noisy chatter of the many witches watching the scene. He couldn't see them but their loud murmuring couldn't be mistaken. Seconds became minutes in which he stood there motionless.

He just stood there without blinking, hypnotized by her still form.

_This isn't her. She's vivid; lively._

Why couldn't he make himself move?

_ She was awake. I heard her._

_ Move. Put one foot in front of the other ..._ This was for the best, right? And he was still here so their link had obviously been broken. He was free. Now, he was also safe from his growing attachment to her. The sight of her lifeless form shouldn't affect him. It was her destiny to die anyway. She had to. The ancient tomes and various spiritual mediums he'd consulted were very clear in their directives. They told him she was the key. And if love could not be attained from the person drawing the lycan to the surface, then that person must be destroyed or the lycan would become vulnerable. And knowing her love would never be his, he'd opted for the latter. He'd returned to Mystic Falls to produce the picture before him. So he needed to move already and leave this place.

He felt hollow. He was hollow. He really needed to move. _Move!_

There was no reason to be bothered. She was dead. His fingers closed into fists then opened. Empty. Hollow.

Apparently Jeremy had noticed him because Jeremy's voice could suddenly be heard above the loud conversation of the witches. Klaus didn't know what the punk was whining about and he didn't care. All he saw was Bonnie as he rushed to her side. Killing Jeremy didn't even occur to him. He stepped inside the circle and hefted her limp body into his arms. It was just as battered as his and growing cold. He brought one hand up to cup her cheek.

"Wake up, love" he whispered against her brow.

_"I can't," she replied._ He opened his eyes and lifted his forehead, which had been resting on hers, to ask her why the hell not when he saw her standing a few feet away from him.

He must have been seeing things because he was still holding her in my arms. But the image was as real as the weight he carried, except she wasn't hurt or bleeding in this vision. He saw the same metal bars revealed to him in the sky. They were located behind the doppelgänger's head. Bonnie stood across from her, but an older woman stood between them, blocking her path. He assumed she was the woman Bonnie called "Grams" earlier. And Grams was scowling. He opened his mouth to tell Bonnie to back down because chances were that Grams was responsible for what he held in his arms, but then he realized she probably wouldn't be able to hear him. Clearly, he was being shown these images for some unknown reason. Maybe the witches were playing with him. _More torture for entering their humble abode. _

Well, he wasn't in the mood for this sick game. He was about to turn and carry her body out of the house when the witches began shouting. For the first time, their words were clear. One voice said that he and Bonnie were still linked. _Bloody Hell! _Another voice suggested they be eliminated, which meant she wasn't dead yet. _So what I'm seeing is actually taking place somewhere? _

Klaus focused on the scene before him as he listened and one by one the witches appeared. His eyes widened. Their numbers were staggering. It wasn't a mere five or ten, but a legion gathered behind her!

– **8 –**

_She broke the rules!_

_The punishment is death!_

_Yes. The stench of dark magic has permeated her soul!_

_She cannot return to the other side as she is!_

_She must remain here with us and her friend!_

_Her spirit cannot be saved._

_She gave evil the strength to cross the boundary. He can hear us!_

_Do not be surprised. This is the power of an original lycan._

_It is as you say, but she did give him the power to see us!_

_No. Our symbol strengthened their bond. Sight came when he stepped inside._

_But it is through their connection and her use of the dark arts that all this has transpired!_

_Brothers, sisters, it matters not. Let him watch. For it will be the last thing he sees._

_They are dangerous!_

_Destroy them!_

– **8 –**

"I can't," Bonnie repeated passionately.

"You must go!" Her grandmother screamed. "You cannot help, Elena. She is no longer your responsibility!"

"I'm not leaving without her. I will do everything in my power to save my friend."

"Foolish child! What has gotten into you? Your power? This is why I told you to stay away from dark magic. It corrupts the user. The others will regard you a threat to nature if you continue on this path. Now be gone! Don't make me force you." Sheila's eyes lit with an unearthly light.

Not only was she in pain, she'd risked everything to come here: her soul, her life, her peace of mind and her freaking sanity because Elena's life was on the line. Elena's Life! And now, she was being told to turn around and go back empty-handed by her own Grandmother, the one person who was supposed to understand. The same person who should have told her the truth about her origin! "Is that the only reason you forbid the dark arts?"

Sheila eyed her granddaughter warily. "Yes."

_She looked me in the eyes and lied to me. _Anger, unlike any she had ever felt, gripped her."Move aside, Grams."

"Don't underestimate me, child. I warn you, the spirits deliver punishment in the flesh. All the pain you feel now is very real. Go back to your body while you still can."

Bonnie felt so betrayed she couldn't think clearly. She had so many conflicting emotions, most of them negative. How could Grams do this to her? Why was she always caught between a rock and a hard importantly, why did no one ever come to her aid? Why were the witches willing to jump down her throat every time she attempted to save a life? I.e. Jeremy and now Elena_. _And why did her grandmother see fit to lie beyond the grave? Did she fear darkness by confirmation? It didn't make sense! Her questions deserved answers!

_Rage took on a color. It was black._

"Don't underestimate you? Why should I fear your power? Who are you?" The moment the words were out of Bonnie's mouth, she realized she hadn't intended to say them. She felt …horrified and ashamed that such words could ever fall from her lips… Wrong. That's how she should have felt, but she didn't. She felt free, liberated; like a _whole new person_. A malevolent smile crossed her lips …

_ … "Bonnie" …_

… Klaus … No. She wouldn't let him invade her thoughts and ruin this moment. Not when she'd finally let him go. And certainly not now that she was about to claim the answers she'd sought for years. "You should fear me, Sheila. Maybe, you already do." She closed the gap between them and stared into her grandma's eyes. "Forget maybe. You always have or you would have seen fit to mention my past. You know, Qetsiyah? What's the matter? Scared she'd come back?" Sheila attempted to defend herself but Bonnie grabbed her hands. "I warn you child, that wouldn't be wise." She blew the light out of her grandmother's eyes.

_"Bonnie, you need to get out of there," Klaus warned._

_… And no matter how much I exorcise him, he returns._ "You don't belong in my thoughts. Get out of my mind!" She commanded.

_"You can hear me?" He asked._

And because she had clearly lost her mind, she released her grandmother to speak with a figment of her imagination? "Of course I can hear you. You're yelling."

Interesting. "So you think about me? Am I touching you in these thoughts? Do I make you scream?"

She could practically see the arrogant smile on his face. _Dammit, Klaus! This is no time for—he can see me? He's here! _She turned and spotted him standing to her left. He looked like he'd been shot multiple times. And he was holding something in his arms …

"What's happening, Bonnie?" Elena whispered weakly.

_Elena! _ She'd momentarily forgotten her thanks to _him._ "Nothing. It's just—"

"You allowed this demon to come here?!" Her grandmother shrieked, interrupting her.

"No." She shook her head. _Why is Grams looking at me like she's just seen a ghost?_

Sheila began to back up slowly while shaking a disapproving finger at Bonnie and then at Klaus. Black spots appeared on her hands. She started howling in agony as the blackness spread. Her body began to writhe as the darkness ascended to her throat. "Wait! Don't do this! You need my help. She's not—"

"Grams!" Bonnie cried as her grandmother was consumed by the darkness. She clutched her ears and hunkered down, trying to escape the sounds of Sheila's pain and this terrible reality. Yes, she was upset with her grandmother, but she didn't want this. She began to weep uncontrollably.

"B-Bon-nie …" Elena's voice was fading.

Bonnie turned, still huddled close to the ground and reached out to Elena. "Just grab my hand."

As Elena reached for her hand, Bonnie felt herself being torn out of the spiritual plane. "Let go!" She squirmed, trying to fight her way back, but she couldn't get free.

"Elena!"

– **8 –**

Bonnie awoke with a gasp to find herself in Klaus' arms, his face inches from hers. For a moment, all she could see was him. It was like she was seeing him for the first time _… Bruised, bloody, intense gaze … And lips …_

Klaus couldn't help himself. He smoothed the hair from her damp forehead as her warm breath caressed the tip of his nose. _She's breathing._ His lids closed as he inhaled her sweet fragrance. He began to nuzzle her cheek with his. She sighed. If he moved a bit lower, he could kiss her voluptuous ...

They became aware of themselves and their environment at the same time.

Bonnie shoved at his chest weakly. All her aches and pains came roaring to life with the movement. "Klaus," she flinched. "Did you pull me from the other side?" Her eyes filled with tears and she turned away from him.

He slowly lowered her to her feet, but kept his arm around her waist to support her so she wouldn't collapse from her injuries. "I guess I did." He said casually, as he adjusted her position to keep her from swaying.

"Let go of me." She began to pry his fingers from her waist.

"Don't fight me." His fingers tightened. "You have to be careful, or you'll end up on the floor."

Suddenly she screamed, "You cost me Elena, you bastard," as deep sobs racked her body.

Her heart wrenching cries tore at his being. He stiffened as he tried to remain detached from her pain, but her small hands kept beating against his chest making him … crazy. She was making him crazy! This was too much. He was angry at their situation, and today's events just complicated things further. Now they were bound in some warped, inexplicable way. Once again, she'd fucked up his equilibrium! He was physically battered, relieved to see her alive for reasons he still preferred to deny, angered by their link, and drained from the power in this shack. Not to mention, very tired of receiving blame for something she caused. He wanted to strangle her and kiss her at the same time, but he'd settle for yelling at her. "What I cost you, sweetheart?! Let's talk about what you cost me! You think I'd come here willingly to find you? You think I'd save you from your little witchy friends because I wanted to?"

He wasn't saying anything new. They were enemies. Of course he would never want to be near her in any capacity, but then why show up and foil her plans? Figuring out why he'd come, how he was able to drag her back here, how he'd entered this sacred ground, and why he was as bloody as she was took a backseat to her anger, pain, and sadness. She smacked him with all the strength she could muster. "Ow!" She screamed when her hand connected with his cheek.

"Was it good for you?" He glared at her tear stained face.

Her eyes widened in horror as she rubbed her stinging jaw. "What. Did. You. Do?" She bawled.

"Are you kidding?" _I can't believe this! She's gonna play the innocent card? Well, if that's how she wants to play … _

"Bonnie! Thank God you're okay!" Jeremy rushed forward to clasp her hands.

_And look who finally decided to be relevant …_ Klaus rolled his eyes. _Why is he still here?_

Infuriated by the annoying brat, Klaus released Bonnie, grabbed Jeremy and broke his neck. "Now, where were we? Oh yes, I was just about to tell you that your linking spell can't control me, love. I will continue to kill people despite being bound to you. Victims will include your friends," he glanced down at Jeremy, "and your family because your broke your word with a handshake."

_A handshake?_

Then it dawned on her._ The handshake for the astral projection spell which failed._

Her eyes widened, even as her tears continued to fall._ Oh. My. God! I shackled myself to a monster! No wonder he was able to locate me on the other side. How did this happen?_

_ Redirection! _Bonnie answered her own question, but it still didn't explain the identical wounds. The spell was not designed to be physical. _There's something else at work here, _she realized as her tears became tears of frustration. _I just can't win._

"You really didn't know?"

She leveled him with the 'do-I-look-happy' face.

He almost chuckled at the sight. Her face was bruised and puffy from waterworks. Even though he shared her sentiments, he could enjoy her misery for a second because he deserved some compensation for what he'd been through.

"How did you know?"

"A heartbeat and open wounds are hard to miss, sweetheart. And your friends on the other side couldn't stop talking about it. Actually, 'friends' is the wrong word considering they want you dead." The horrified look on her face kept him talking. "You do know they were going to destroy us. Ironically, they were more concerned with your demise than mine. They went on and on about the darkness in your soul."

Bonnie gasped. Her eyes stopped producing tears from the sheer shock of his words.

"It gets better. One even claimed that your decision to use black magic was a sign that you'd returned to your old ways—whatever that means. By the way, let me just say, your handling of Sheila: Brilliant! But you should know, they took it as confirmation you are evil. Tsk. Tsk."

She cringed, shutting her eyes. She didn't want to think about what she'd done and how good it felt at the time. She just wanted him to shut up. "Are you done?"

Klaus ignored her. "So how does it feel to be the villain, Bonnie? How does it feel to know you're alone?"

Bonnie was too physically injured and dejected to fight him, _but two could play his game. _She straightened and hoped she wouldn't faint from the pain. "As difficult as this time is for me," she said with exaggerated sadness before producing a twisted smile, "I still have you. You're bound to me, remember? And I feel completely confident that you won't allow the 'big bad witches' to hurt me. Think of yourself as my bodyguard, servant or pet." Her smile disappeared. "Pick one. It doesn't matter which because you don't have a choice. And speaking of my friends on the other side, we better get going before they decide to kill the villain in our little fairytale." She leaned in close to him. "Now, would that be me or you?"

_If only I could punch her in the face._ He threw her over his shoulder, without a care for their injuries. "Wait till I'm free, witch. This isn't over."

And sadly it wasn't. She could stop faking it now, Klaus could no longer see her face. She closed her eyes and gave into her anguish. She'd lost Elena, hurt Grams, and angered her brethren. Fresh tears seeped through her eyelids … At least Jeremy was wearing his ring. _I don't think I could live with another death on my hands._

– **8 –**

Jeremy awoke with a start. He sat up and messaged his neck. _I'll kill that asshole! _

"You should. Then she will be yours again."

He stiffened, but did not turn. "And the dark shadow following her now?"

"We discussed this, Jeremy. When the time is right, you will know what to do."

"Yes, Ayana."

– **8 –**

Emily watched the teenager make his way off the grounds. Like Esther, the others could no longer be trusted, but she had not expected this from Ayana. _What did she tell that boy?_

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading. Now, hold that thought. In fact, leave it below lol. Please leave feedback. I really appreciate it.****  
**

**An excerpt from the next chapter 'Alliance' is now posted on my profile page! Give it a read, if your interested :-) Thanks!**


	9. Alliance

**Disclaimer:**** The characters in this story are the property of LJ Smith and the CW. **

**Author's Note:**** Thank you for your continued support of this story. Honestly, you don't know what your ****reviews, favorites and follows**** mean to me. This chapter literally took a piece of my soul. Although I love this pairing, sometimes it's difficult to write for them when I update myself on TVD storylines and for other reasons that are explained below. When this happens, I re-read all your kind words for inspiration. So thank you once again. I am honored to write for you :–) **

**AND ****Special Thanks**** to Danya1980! Your videos put a smile on my face when I really needed one. They allowed me to witness Klonnie unfold before my very eyes. Please check them out everyone. They are excellent and guaranteed to deepen Klonnie love!**

**1. My Enemy and My Love {Skyfall by Adele}**

**2. We Were Together Once {One and Only by Adele}**

**3. Klaus and Bonnie {Stay by Rihanna}**

**SPECIAL NOTE:**** I also really appreciate your patience! As you all know, I had to change the upload date a couple of times and I felt really bad when I had to do so. I give upload dates so that you guys know that I will always continue this story and not abandon it and leave you hanging. To the guest who wrote me that review: I really apologize for not updating this March. It was not my intention to annoy you or any other readers. My computer crashed and I lost everything. I paid a lot of money to retrieve my files only to find that the files I needed, including this chapter, were corrupted. I began to rewrite the chapter during lunch breaks at work only to be summoned and selected for jury duty on a criminal case which lasted for weeks. I ended up writing most of this chapter on my cell phone. So thank you guys for bearing with me!**

**Anyhoo … Hope you enjoy!**

**SOME ****MATURE**** CONTENT **

**Chapter 9 – Alliance**

Voices.

Many of them.

Speaking at once.

Laughter rose above the chatter.

It was hers … barely. It sounded alien.

Her throat constricted painfully, ending her chuckle. She brought her hand up to massage it. Why would she laugh? This wasn't funny at all … But then again, maybe someone made a joke. And if the conversation was that entertaining, she wanted in on it.

Her gaze fell to the ground as she tried to listen to the dialogue around her. She blinked. _Why am I barefoot … In grass? _

Obviously, she wasn't in Kansas anymore. Now if she could just find Toto … Images of Klaus gone wolf running toward her as she patted her thighs calling "Here, boy. Here" popped into her head … _Now that's comedy. _She almost smiled when it occurred to her that she was losing her mind in the middle of_—__where am I?_

Her eyes flew up.

Faces.

She looked around.

Five.

One leveled her with a grave expression.

"It is she, my brothers. Gazeth upon the creator. The problem. The cure."

His words were clear; crystal.

She smiled. The jig was up.

_What jig? Why am I smiling? I get the feeling I should know what's going on._

Her hands began to shake violently.

Suddenly enraged, she flew at him and wrapped her fingers around his neck.

_What the hell?!_ Her eyes widened in astonishment at her actions while his narrowed in … _Expectation?_

Unlike her, he wasn't shocked that she grabbed him. In fact, he appeared to be calm. Waiting.

_ For what?_

Bonnie felt the cold prick of steel in four areas of her back. That answered her question. The others had drawn swords.

Her fingers tightened on his neck which seemed to have shrunken in her grasp. Either that or her hands had become bigger.

"Demon!" His tone was derisive.

_Is he speaking to me?_

Something washed over her _…_ _A sensation _… Sinister … It felt _good_ _…_ Sparkling green gems froze over to become ice; blue, hard … Her gaze, aimed like daggers, pierced his as she strangled him. Her knuckles became white from the task. The longer she gripped him the lighter her hands became. When he began gasping for air, the corners of her lips tilted higher, transforming her smile to a vicious grin. It quickly became a grimace as the others stabbed her from behind.

Surprised they retaliated?

No.

Annoyed?

Yes, but she would finish him off before dealing with his trifling entourage. Her eyes, vivid with bloodlust, stared directly into his.

She flinched.

Alarm.

Her image should have been reflected off the gleam in his eyes.

It wasn't.

"Eyes art the windows to thy soul," the man croaked.

_ No! _

Bonnie released him and jumped back, impaling herself on the blades. She screamed but heard the harsh roar of a male. Her hands flew to her mouth, only they did not resemble her small, delicate ones. They were large, white … Masculine … _Had been entwined with hers during a kiss_ … She recognized them instantly.

_Klaus! _

_Every movement she made, __he __mirrored her in the man's eyes. _

_ Not wanting to see anymore, _she covered her face with those hands. _His hands!_

_Have I become Klaus?_

She began to tremble as she hid_in the darkness behind __his__ palms._ Laughter rose around her once again. This time it wasn't hers.

_ Am I the villain?_

None of this avatar shit impressed the laughing fool because she was nothing but a monster to him. And she'd attacked him so he had point. But then what did that make his chuckling, knife happy friends for attacking her?

So she _was_—resembled an original? Appearances could be deceiving. Unfortunately, she was learning fast that 'villainy' was in the eye of the beholder.

It was all a matter of perspective. Recent interaction with her kin had taught her that.

_… So I can kill this prick with the tattoo on his chest and his followers, right?_

Since demonhood was based on opinion, all that mattered was hers, right? And given she'd never been one to care what others thought about her; she would naturally discount their opinions anyway.

_Besides, if I murder them, everybody gets what they want._ They would get their monster and she would be left with one opinion: hers, and it would always be favorable.

It worked out perfectly … for her.

_Is this how Klaus thinks?_ She smiled _… So this is what it feels like to be him. _

Or maybe deep down inside she'd always felt this way.

The men cursed her as she mutilated and dismembered them. "Demon! Monster! Abomination!" … _Same old, same old_ … until their clothing began to change. So did time and space along with their faces. The last one, she recognized.

After stabbing Jeremy—_Jeremy?!_—with his own sword, a marking appeared on his chest. It was _her_ holding a scythe. A second before the marking disappeared, _she_ realized it wasn't her.

_Qetsiyah?_

Bonnie awoke with a gasp.

– **9 –**

It wasn't real. None of it. If not for the light touch upon her shoulder, she would still be asleep.

_Thank God, it was only a dream! _A nightmare if she counted the old English, being trapped inside Klaus' body and murdering those men. The very idea of killing another person made her shiver convulsively. She could still see blood splattering everywhere—_stop. It's over. Relax._

After taking a deep breath, she sat up. It occurred to her that the last time she'd heard such language, Esther had been involved which thankfully didn't matter now because that awful woman was dead. She couldn't do any more harm.

"Thou must pay a price for thine evil doing!"

The booming male voice made her breath catch. His English was old … _Not again_.

Bonnie shook her head in denial. _No._ _Please NO—_

A distant cry of "So be it" cut off her thought_. _This voice was female. _Familiar._

From the sound of it, the two were having a dispute. But they stood so far away; she could hardly make out their faces. Squinting helped her see their hazy forms but it wasn't enough to ID them. Still, there was something about the woman …

"Milady Esther, I warn thee: Divine Right belongeth to God alone. Thy sacrifice wilt create a demon! Wouldst thou see thy son cursed? No ye not the story of King Lycaon?"

Esther laughed.

_Esther! Sh-she's supposed to be dead?!_

Bonnie tried to rise. She had to see Esther with her own eyes, but something heavy prevented her from moving. _What the hell could be this heavy? Klaus better not be … _She looked down.

A body!

A dead one!

A dead body lay across her lap!

_Wrong! _A dead body lay across _his _lap!

The hands holding the corpse belonged to Klaus.

_Still in his skin, I guess._ At least this time there were no interfering, murderous thoughts only emotions as he … Cried?!

His grief overwhelmed her. He was a wreck. She quickly forgot Esther as she watched little balls of water fall onto the mangled boy he clutched to his chest. His agonized groans replaced the memory of his mother's conversation.

"Henrik, awaken!" Klaus shouted.

This time his spoke calmly. " … I beg thee to …" The beginning and end of the statement never made it out of his mouth as he struggled for composure. "Henrik …" He tried again. "Thou must"—he cleared his throat—"please."

Sadly, his pleas fell upon ears that would never hear again, but he refused to give up. He continued to speak softly to the child.

"Open thine eyes and I shalt give thee a Trondheim toy horse." He attempted to smile.

_I can't watch this anymore. Don't make me. It hurts._

The boy was growing colder by the touch and his face took on a bluish tint. Klaus' voice rose in response. "Arise, for thy brother demandeth it!"

She could feel his lips begin to tremble as his strong façade began to crumble.

"I beseech thee, Henrik!"

"I failed to protect thee. Forgive me … "

"Knowest that I deserveth neither forgiveness nor affection but I prithee, abandon me not. Instead, rise. Scold me for weeping like a maid … His voice trailed off and he lost it.

_It's too much! Make it stop! Someone save me from this pain!_

Her eyes flew open!

– **9 –**

_Dreams._

Bonnie winced.

_Yep, I'm awake. _The physical pain was a giveaway. Apparently, R&R had done nothing for her injuries.

_Elena._

At once she remembered. Reality was worse than her nightmares. Elena was probably transitioning into a vampire, she was bound to Klaus and she had no idea how to break the spell. And redirection was another matter entirely. How was she supposed to stop doing it when she was linked to the problem? How had she even managed to bind them anyway? Was it because she possessed the soul of Qetsiyah, who had been evil just like Klaus? …_ Klaus, evil?_

Now the subject of Qetsiyah opened a whole new can of worms. _Do I really have feelings for Klaus or am I obsessed with an immortal because Qetsiyah was?_

_ No, Qetsiyah's lover was human_ … But then again so was Klaus at one point. She'd seen it; felt it …_ No one could have loved Henrik more. _The heartbreaking scene came to mind …What was the deal with those dreams anyway? Were they just memories from his past or were they trying to show her something she needed to see?

_Or am I becoming more like him because of the spell?_

This was a troubling thought because there were two Klaus' to consider. She was pretty sure he was a vampire in the first dream and a human in the second because his thoughts and demeanor had switched from one nightmare to the next. From cold-blooded killer to grieving guy; it was like night and day.

_And in some weird way his actions made perfect sense to me getting to the end of the first dream. I think I even justified them! __Was that the bond or is it the Qetsiyah in me?! _

There were too many questions and no answers at the moment because she understood the workings of the linking spell even less than she understood her dreams. Okay, the second dream seemed simple enough to figure out. She had witnessed an event from Klaus' life. Esther's conversation was the only mystery. The first dream however; presented more of challenge. Even though parts of it suggested it took place in the past, something told her it was only the beginning. She seriously doubted she'd seen the last of those men with swords, especially if Jeremy was one of them.

_Oh no!_ She/Klaus had stabbed him! And Qetsiyah, of all people, was tattooed on his chest! _Damn._

Bonnie silently vowed to do everything in her power to make sure this dream remained a dream. Nothing more.

She blinked, clearing her aching head. Klaus came into focus. "Oh," she inhaled in surprise. His face loomed above hers and it was enough to make her forget her dreams, reality—everything. She closed her eyes, wishing him away. It seemed she couldn't escape him. Not even in sleep. He was everywhere. "Is there a reason you're watching me?"

_Please don't tell me he was watching me sleep. Do I snore?_

He smiled. "Just making sure you're still breathing, sweetheart. Wouldn't want your injuries to get the best of you, now would I?"

Her eyes opened at the incredulous question. "Don't make me laugh. You want me dead." He shrugged in the 'one can only dream' kind of way and she rolled her eyes. "Klaus, I'm not in the mood. Get off me."

"Why? You look like you could use a man's touch."

"First of all, you're not a man. Second, I won't tell you again."

"Ouch. Someone's grouchy this afternoon." He grabbed his chest in an exaggerated display of offense. When she frowned, he gave up the charade. He was nowhere near insulted. He was concerned. She wasn't healing as fast as he was even though they were connected.

Damn! He hated feeling this way but what could he do? If he were going to be successful in hiding his feelings for her, he would have to find a way to do as he'd resolved and keep his emotions in check despite their forced proximity. But first … He slid his fingers through the opening of her collared shirt and placed his palm flat against her chest. Her heart beat slower than he would have liked, but at least it was steady.

_She's fine. Now, remove your hand._

Seconds passed … His hand remained glued to her skin, rising and falling with her breathing. His heart mimicked hers and his eyelids drifted shut. He'd forgotten what it was like to have a heartbeat.

Minutes later …

"Klaus." Her low moan jolted him from his trance. He shook his head, withdrew his hand and focused his gaze on her. _Now where was I?_ Oh yes, he was about to respond to her earlier remark dismissing his supposed manhood.

"I was jesting. I don't wish to be a member of the food groups. It's no wonder Jeremy dumped you. You have no sense of humor."

_ My heart feels like it's about to burst …_ Bonnie was so wrapped up in the lingering sensations from his touch; his words didn't sink in right away. For a moment, she reflected on the similarities between the Klaus holding the little boy in her dream and the Klaus who just felt her heart beat. Maybe she was wrong about some aspects of him. _Maybe he isn't all bad __…_

_ It's a matter of perspective. _

Both thoughts should have frightened her, but the second seemed to make even more sense now than it did in her nightmare. With the witches treating her like evil incarnate because they disliked her in a past life and disagreed with her decision to save Elena, she knew what is was like to be considered a monster. Being lumped in the same category with him made her feel like she needed to reevaluate her definition of a demon because like her, he may have had reasons behind his actions whether she agreed with them or not. Also, transforming into him in her dream and feeling what he felt had had a profound effect on her. It made her question her previous assessment of him. '_Mindless beast' may not be so accurate after all, _especially when recent evidence suggested there was more to him than met the eye. For starters, things he did never added up. He cursed her and then saved her, not once but twice and—_forget that! Don't think about yesterday._ _Move on _… And she could swear he actually loved his siblings even though he had strange ways of showing it. "Henrik," she heard herself say. "Please tell me about him."

He went as stiff as stone.

"Klaus—"

"Get up," he commanded as he slithered off the bed. "You have much to do or shall I say: undo. I'm not leaving until you've unlinked us and I've killed you."

Bonnie dismissed his latest threat. She continued to stare at him. He clearly didn't want to discuss Henrik.

Suddenly, her mind shuffled back to something he said _…__ "I would never wish to be a member of the food groups … Jeremy dumped you" __…_

His words replayed, slower this time. _"__Jeremy. Dumped. You." _Each word dropped like boulders onto her head, grinding her body into the bed.

Was he serious?! She was becoming angry fast. All thoughts of Henrik and 'perspective' fled. Did he think it was funny to taunt her about a relationship he knew nothing about? _Does he think no one desires me?_

_A vision of __soapy fingers moving over her belly__ made her shudder._

_He wants me? _

If this was the case, she'd show him.

Had rational thought prevailed, she would have ignored those comments and focused on the first part of his statement which highlighted his blatant disregard for humanity. He would never change and she was in the business of killing originals so she needed to concentrate on unbinding them so she could do her job. But for some reason, which bordered on insanity, she just couldn't let his words go. She refused to be told she was undesirable by him, especially after …

She got out of bed slowly and stood behind him. He turned to face her before she could …

"Don't you know its suicide to sneak up on a vampire, pet?"

She could have pointed out one of two things: One. He couldn't kill her because of their particular bond unless he wanted to become a pile of ash. Two. There was no such thing as sneaking up on a vampire, but she didn't have to say anything because he'd done exactly what she wanted. "Actually, I needed you to face me for what I have planned."

He closed the gap between them. "You have my undivided attention, Witch. I'm curious to see what you'll do in your condition." He smirked; completely intrigued.

"Good." She smiled. _This will be sooo worth the face he makes._ A few weeks ago, she would never have dreamed of doing something like this, but he was responsible for many irrational firsts in her life. She reached out and cupped his genitals. He was huge, hard and growing bigger by the second. _Wow! Didn't expect this. _

_ Keep smiling. Pretend this doesn't completely scare the crap out of you. _

_ Actually, it's not that frightening. It's like I have some strange power over him which may just work in my favor. _

Her smile became a cocky grin."Apparently, someone wants me."

_ That ought to shut him up … Telling me I can't keep a guy. The absolute nerve!_

The smile left his face.

_Priceless. _

Klaus lost all sense. The ability to reason went next. He couldn't get his mind right. Even though his jeans prevented her from fondling him bare, he still couldn't handle it.

He snapped.

Bonnie felt so triumphant she forgot to release him. When she remembered herself and attempted to lift her hand, he grabbed it, holding it firmly in place.

"Don't move. You're fulfilling my fantasy." He dropped her hand and grabbed her underwear clad behind. "You didn't think you'd get off that easy?"

The smile left her face.

"If you're not careful, love, I might start to think ..." His voice trailed off as he lifted her by the plump cheeks filling his hands.

_ This feels so good. _"Please stop."

He began walking them slowly backward toward her bedroom door. When his back hit the wood, he gently squeezed her ass and brought her even closer until her knees scraped the wood behind him.

His eyes glazed with hunger_._He looked ready to ._.. Crap! What did I do? Stupid, stupid, stupid, __s_he chastised herself but it was too late. He opened his mouth.

"Don't," she pleaded, fearing the worst. _A kiss._

He could feel her fear, her stress, her pain—literally. And it wasn't just because they were bound. She had lost her friend, she was injured, the witches had deserted her and this thing between them was a problem that was growing to epic proportions, warranting both of their troubled emotions.

It also couldn't be stopped even though they both wore denial as a breastplate. And he had the chinks in his armor to prove it. Suddenly, he wanted to dent her shield because he'd already taken a direct hit. He turned; reversing their positions and braced her against the door wanting to punish her when she wrapped her legs around his waist.

The will to do anything other than stand there and hold her, vanished. He was tired, so damn tired of fighting … _them._

"Henrik was my youngest brother. My mother was behind his murder." He looked away from her.

Bonnie reached out instinctively and cupped his cheek, offering heartfelt comfort. She knew the pain of a parent's betrayal. They had this in common. Esther's appearance in her nightmare was beginning to make sense.

He rested his cheek against her palm for a minute then planted a kiss on her wrist before facing her. "How long are we going to do this, Bonnie?"

There was no trace of malice, sarcasm or anger in his voice. Bonnie was stunned speechless. She couldn't respond. She was still in shock that he answered her question and spoke freely of his brother.

All she could do was drown in his blue eyes. As she stared, she realized she shouldn't be so surprised. _This is Klaus. All force, calculation (even though I hate to admit it) and brutal honestly._ He didn't mince words. He got down and dirty; straight to the point.

Klaus wanted an answer. He moved in closer so she could feel his hardness. He wanted her to know he was serious. Dead serious. "How long are we going to pretend—"

"Look, I felt it!" She blurted in a nervous rush, cutting him off. The look in his eyes told her there was nothing calculating about this moment. So she shut her eyes, not wanting to see his face, not wanting to see what was written there, not wanting to feel anything. But images from the previous night came to mind _… Klaus stripping her of her tattered, bloody clothing …_ She could literally picture _… Him kneeling before her naked form as he dragged her panties down her legs. There was no embarrassment, no shame. It felt perfectly natural … _In her defense,she also recalled being too weak to fight him and too broken to care.

Once again, she told herself to forget it but remembering _his protective embrace as he carried her to the bathroom _was enough to quicken her pulse. He'd held her as if she were the most precious; most fragile creature on earth.

Thankfully, she'd lapsed in and out of consciousness during the bath he'd given her. Had she been fully alert, she wouldn't have been able to handle that particular intimacy. She wasn't even sure she could handle the flashes of _… Intense blue eyes looking down at her as she lay in warm water… Callused hands tenderly grazing her skin as he slid a sponge along her body, cleaning her wounds … Cool shampoo oozing down the sides of her face while his fingers massaged her scalp as he washed her hair …_

Her eyes opened and found his. She did feel it. It was the same feeling she'd felt _… When he toweled her dry … _Awareness. And it lingered, finding its way into her dreams.

"I felt it." She repeated. "Last night, you touched my shoulder while I was sleeping, didn't you?"

Her voice was a whisper. Klaus opened his mouth to deny it, but he couldn't. Sometime after he'd put her to bed _… She moaned and turned to her side. He rose from the seat behind her desk and approached the bed. _

_ He desperately wanted to give into temptation and climb in beside her. He knew that if he took her in his arms, he would have one blissful moment of peace. She would ease his longing and he would find rest. _

_Finally, he gave in. He peeled back the comforter and got into bed. When he saw her exposed shoulder peeking out from beneath her blouse, which slung sideways because of her position; he couldn't resist the urge to feel her skin against his lips …_ "I couldn't help it."

"You co-couldn't …" She could hardly get the words out.

"I needed to kiss you. So I did."

Why was he so bent on making things more complicated than they already were? She needed the hate and angst to keep her feelings at bay. She couldn't reject _this Klaus. _The unabridged version she'd seen in Esther's memories with Tatia and her dream with Henrik; the Klaus who gave in to human emotion. "But you called me a whore that night in the valley."

"You think this is easy for me?!" He exploded.

"Calling me cheap certainly is!" She could be loud too.

"Bollocks! You don't understand anything!"

"Then explain it! Explain why you make me do things I've never done with anyone else then turn around and call me a slut for it!"

_Don't freaking cry._

Her eyes became watery. "You're right, I don't understand," she said shaking her head. "I don't know why I respond like a crazy person every time you speak! I don't know why you touch me and I'm ready to give you my virginity!"

This was getting out of hand. He didn't want to fight with her, he wanted—"What?" Her words knocked the fire out of him. He'd known she was innocent to a certain degree because little things made her nervous; but no shagging at all? Really? Not even once? _Jeremy is a fool._

He needed a moment. A virgin gave him the best kisses he'd ever experienced? _Let me get this straight, I've been seduced by this slip of a girl who doesn't even know how to bloody seduce! _

"A virgin …"

"Yes"—Bonnie punched him in the gut— "a virgin! Don't act so surprised, you bastard! I wasn't like this until you came along. You think I roll around in the grass with everyone?! My God Klaus, I've never kissed anyone the way I kiss you! And no one—I mean, no one has ever seen me naked except you because I'm not a whore! Get that through your thick skull and put me down! I'm warning you, idiot!"

She had no idea what her admission did to him.

When the initial shock wore off, he realized he liked being the only one who did this to her. Knowing her passion belonged to him alone made him feel content; full somehow_._ It was strange. It was different. But it was there inside him, expanding, consuming him whole. He wanted to laugh and kiss her at the same time even though her chest heaved with indignation and two red spots stained her cheeks. Her eyes were misty; her lips pouting. She looked so adorable when she got riled up like this. "What are you going to do?" He said, unable to suppress his laughter.

"Keep laughing. You'll be sorry."

He caught her bottom lip between his and nibbled softly on it before egging her on. "How sorry?"

"I hate you."

"No you don't." He grinned. "You want to give me your virginity, remember?" He parted her shirt collar with his chin. "I accept your offer." As he rained kisses on her neck and shoulders, he was thankful no pesky bra straps got in the way. He mentally applauded himself for forgetting to put one on in his rush to dress her yesterday. He'd been too busy trying to rid his mind of perverted thoughts.

"I'm not giving you anything." Bonnie shoved his chest. When her open palms connected with his pectorals, they became still. His muscles bulged beneath her fingertips. Heaven help her, he was thin but so ripped she couldn't stop herself from touching him. Her fingers slid down to his abdomen and traced his well formed abs. He was so annoyingly perfect. "Why can't you wear a shirt like everyone else?" The words fell unconsciously from her lips.

He smiled against her neck as his fingers undid the buttons to her blouse. "You just realized I'm shirtless?" His husky laughter tickled her throat. "No worries. You will be too in a moment." He flicked open her last button.

"Klaus, put me down! Elena needs me!"

His laughter died. He lifted his head to look at her. _I need you_, he almost countered but her eyes were sad; guilty. He understood at once and released her even though he didn't want to.

"Let me go!"

"You're the one still holding on, sweetheart."

He was right. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist.

_I am a whore …_ Elena was dead because she'd failed to save her, she'd made Grams suffer and all she could do was stand here and pretend she didn't want Klaus until she eventually gave in which she would. He was on her mind twenty-four seven. And whenever he was near, she couldn't control herself or the wild feelings she felt for him. Tears she promised not to shed began to stream down her face. Even now, she wanted to kiss him when grief over Elena's death should have eclipsed the feeling. Everything he said to her that night on the field came back to haunt her. It was all true. She was willing to sleep with a known murderer. And it wasn't because of some past life or bonding spell; it was because of her, Bonnie Bennett. She mopped at her eyes as she lowered her legs to the floor.

_Bloody hell._ Once again, he'd cocked it up royally. He'd known how she was feeling when he'd twisted the knife with his comment. Part of him wanted to punish her for putting everyone else before him. _To hell with her 'sacred' friends and responsibilities!_ _They will always come first. Damn her! And damn me for wanting her!_ He shouldn't have been bothered or upset by this, but he was, even though he was supposed to be plotting her demise. The linking spell had foiled his plans, however, by placing him in a bad position. All he could do was be here and give into his feelings because he could no longer fight them. There were no other options. He certainly couldn't kill her now … And he certainly couldn't watch her cry. His feelings for her wouldn't allow it. So he grabbed her wrists and tore her hands away from her face.

"Listen. You're a whole lot of things; a thorn in my side but never a whore. So don't even think it. When I touch you, I lose control. It's not just you, love. It's me too. And crying won't help or solve anything so don't waste your tears." He didn't intend to sound so harsh, but he needed her to be strong right now because for the third time in his existence, he wasn't sure he could be. First Tatia in the kitchen before his mother came upon them, then Henrik's death and now this. He dropped her wrists and turned.

Bonnie grabbed his arm. When he swung around to face her, she kissed him. He tried to speak but she wouldn't let him. She took full advantage of his open lips and stuck her tongue into his mouth. Nothing mattered anymore because she wasn't alone in this madness. Yes, this was crazy and she'd probably live to regret it, but it was just a kiss. What was one kiss in the general scheme of things?

_She kissed me._

_ I let her go and she kissed me._

_ She's still kissing me._

He slid her open blouse off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. _Doesn't she know a kiss will never be enough?_ He lowered his head and caught her right nipple between his lips. She moaned something incoherent but it wasn't stop. He made an O with his mouth and circled her areola with his tongue before sucking hard on her nipple.

He always went too far! No, this time it was her. When was she going to learn that it could never be just a kiss with them? It was either all or nothing. "Kla-a-aus, please …" He voice failed and her knees gave out when his fingers slid into her underwear. He lowered her slowly to the ground and covered her with his body, but he didn't remove his hand. His thumb found her clitoris and rubbed while his—she screamed.

"Did I hurt you?" He whispered against her lips before kissing them softly.

She saw the concern in his eyes and nodded. She couldn't bring herself to speak. What he'd just done was too intimate to discuss. He must have known because he removed the tip of his middle finger from her vagina. He kissed her again deeply and she forgot the fleeting pain.

He feasted on her tongue like a starved animal; slurping up her spit like drool was his favorite flavor as he continued to massage the little nub of flesh between her inner thighs.

When she moaned, he ended the kiss and removed his hand from her underwear only to do something she didn't understand. He lifted the same hand to his lips and slobbered his middle finger with saliva he collected from her during their kiss.

Bonnie's mouth dropped open. _He just used that finger to … _Klaus claimed her lips in another frenzied kiss before she could finish her thought.

Her eyes widened in shock when she felt his wet finger nudge the entrance to her vagina again.

He deepened the kiss as he stroked his finger into her, centimeter by centimeter, so it wouldn't hurt as much. The lubrication eased the way, but she was so incredibly tight, he knew it must have stung a little. He began to rub her clit again, hoping to bring her pleasure.

"Klaus!" She broke their kiss. Having his finger inside her was like nothing she'd ever felt before. It hurt but felt good at the same time. She wanted him to stop. No, she wanted him to continue—she couldn't make up her mind. And he knew what he was doing to her. He knew.

He watched a myriad of expressions cross her face before speaking against her lips. "You're so warm inside." He withdrew his finger and then pushed it back in. He repeated the motion twice, digging deeper each time. When his finger hit her hymen, he poked it hard; testing its strength. She screamed. The dog in him wanted to remove his finger, sink his penis into her and break the barrier of her virginity.

_Control yourself. This is not a rush to the finish line. This isn't a mindless fuck. You're making love to Bonnie Bennett._

The thought scared him to his core.

He hadn't realized he was capable of feeling fear since Michael was destroyed; but the idea of having sex with someone he cared for this much actually terrified him. These kinds of feelings would transform the physical act into something meaningful and endanger him. He could end up giving more than he was willing to give like the heart he'd buried long ago. And he feared the power of that little organ. It had the ability to control the whole body by overpowering the mind. It made one: human. If he took her now, he could become Niklaus, vulnerable and weak with emotion. And he feared this return to his old self. More than that, he feared the unknown.

_Why do I feel like this?_ That night in his private valley, he had been more than prepared to bed her, so why this trepidation now?

He wanted to tell himself it was the spell sharing her fear with him, but when he looked down at her, he knew she wasn't scared at all. At this moment, her guards were down and he knew this because he could feel it thanks to their bond. His eyes widened as the truth sunk in. He was the scared one … Because he knew if he made love to her, she would belong to him and _he _would belong to _her_. She was a virgin in the literal sense of the word, but this would be his first time being intimate with someone he …

He was completely wrecked.

The pain faded to a dull ache. Klaus' finger was no longer moving but the turbulent feelings did not die down. Her body pulsed with desire around his embedded finger. She wanted to know where these urgent feelings led. She wanted to make love with him. And she should have been mortified, but somehow she wasn't. She wondered what it would feel like to have the part of him she'd cupped with hand inside her; to feel the completion of being one with him.

And then it dawned on her. _These feelings are the reason the astral projection spell backfired! _Up until now, she'd believed a blood bond was the only requirement for the spell, but now she knew she was wrong. A blood bond was strong, but there were stronger bonds like love. Klaus and his siblings would have been spiritually bound if she hadn't shaken his hand. _I redirected the spell on us._ And it worked because her connection to Klaus must have been really strong at the time. This had to be the case because it resulted in more than the spiritual link the spell was supposed to create. She and Klaus were linked physically and who knew what else? _And were not blood relations, so the only other explanation could be … _

_Am I in love with him?!_

_Am I in love with her?!_

The internal question wasn't a surprise considering the direction of his thoughts. It was just another thing to be apprehensive about. But with her vagina engulfing his finger, her naked breasts against his chest and her emerald eyes gazing into his; nothing else mattered. Fear, he was learning, wasn't enough to stop him from exploring the unknown. He made a decision. _I don't care what happens as long as she's mine. _At least, he could look forward to the day he was pussy whipped. He pulled his finger out of her and then plunged it back in; deeper.

"Don't stop," she moaned.

"Bon**nie!"**

** "Open the door!"**

– **9 –**

"**We know you're in there!"**

_This is bad … really bad … but I can't seem to …_

"Klaus …"

"Yeesss," he mumbled into her mouth.

"Aahhh—we need to stop." She twisted her head to the side but he followed, refusing to relinquish the kiss. Bonnie tilted her head back and his reluctant lips fell to her chin. He planted a kiss there before tracing the outline of her jaw with his tongue.

"Let them watch." He crooned huskily.

_Idiot._ The sexual haze crowding her judgment began to fade. "Thank you for making this easy." Her eyes narrowed into two accusing slits. "You heard them coming from a mile away, didn't you?" She mushed him in the face with one hand.

**"We're coming in!"**

** "Enough with the introductions, Stefan. Break dow**n the door."

"For the nth time tonight, get off me." Bonnie hissed.

Klaus climbed off her in record speed and yanked her to her feet. "Actually no, I didn't hear them. I was too busy—"

She covered his mouth with her hand before he could finish his statement. She knew what he was going to say. When he closed his mouth, she removed her hand. "I was here, thanks. I don't need a rundown"—she mouthed the last part—"of what happened between us."

"Why are you even bothering to whisper? It's coming across as shouting to your guests. Vampires, remember? If you expected me to hear 'from a mile away', expect that they can hear from two feet away." He zipped up his fly. "If I were you, I'd be more worried about what they heard ten seconds ago."

She bent to retrieve her discarded blouse. "Shut up Klaus!"

He grabbed her arm and yanked her forward. Before she could protest, he began buttoning her shirt. "We have to protect your image. Don't we, sweetheart?"

His words were suggestive and dripping with sarcasm.

She was glaring at him when the door bust open, breaking off its hinges.

"Take your filthy paws of her, mutt!"

_The younger Salvatore was always the whiner in the group._ Klaus continued to button Bonnie up without turning to acknowledge Damon. _If the prat wants to throw a tantrum, I'll give him a reason. _He decided to take his time with the buttons. His fingers lingered over each remaining button and hole.

Damon attempted to charge him, but Stefan tackled him. "I'll kill you,"he promised as his brother fought to keep him restrained.

"Bonnie. Really?!"

"I can't explain, Caroline. Just know this isn't what it looks like." She responded without removing her gaze from Klaus. The murderous look in his eyes scared her. "Go home."

"You're standing here in nothing but a shirt and panties and you're asking me to leave? Why? So you can continue what you were doing before we got here. You know what, I'm betting it's exactly what it looks like, you hypocrite. I _heard_ enough. Stefan, let Damon go."

Bonnie ignored her. This wasn't the time to compare moral compasses. She attempted to appeal to most rational of the three. "Trust me, Stefan. Leave."

"Elena needs—"

Klaus cut him off. "Ah, the punch line. You came here for Elena." He took a step towards Damon, who was still chomping at the bit which happened to be Stefan's arm. "No 'How are you?' or 'Where have you been?' followed by 'We were so worried.' For friends, you don't seem too concerned for her welfare."

Damon finally escaped Stefan's grasp and lunged at Klaus. Bonnie stepped in front of Klaus before Damon could attack and sent him flying out of the room with a flick of her wrist.

Bonnie watched in horror as Damon skidded to a halt before her and Caroline's body tumbled through the doorway. She cursed inwardly. Redirection was a serious problem.

"Why are you protecting him, Bonnie? What's he done to you? Did he—"Damon grabbed her arm.

"I didn't rape her if that's what you want know." He forcibly removed Damon's hand from her arm. "But you already know that, don't you? I'm sure you heard her screaming my name seconds before you came in uninvited. So why ask? Why so interested?" He kicked Damon in the balls with enough power to wound him permanently before continuing to speak nonchalantly. "Cheap shot, I know. But what are you gonna do, right?" He sat on his heels beside Damon's writhing form. "What is it with you and woman who don't want you?" He punched him in the face just because. "Stick with the doppelgänger. You might get lucky."

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you, Klaus!" Bonnie barked.

Caroline materialized behind him and put him in a chokehold, but Klaus stood and maneuvered their positions so her arm draped awkwardly around his neck.

Bonnie heard the sickening crunch of Caroline's arm before he flung her on top of Damon.

"I'll kill them, love. You know I will."

This was getting ugly!_ I have to do something!_ "Stefan, take Damon and Caroline and get out of here!"

"No can do. We won't leave without you!"

By the time he finished speaking, an injured Caroline and limping Damon stood beside him.

Bonnie hoped they would forgive her for this. After all, she'd forgiven much worse. She began to chant. _Hopefully, this works properly._

Stefan tried to attack and hit the barrier she erected so hard, he almost bounced off it. The parts of his skin which came into contact with the barrier began to bleed. "Bonnie?"

"I may be able to forgive you for throwing me across the room, but I will never forgive you if you choose him. Are you seriously doing this?" Caroline asked; surprised.

Bonnie took a step back and stood beside Klaus. Caroline began to pound the barrier. Her knuckles became a bloody mess but she didn't stop. "Bonnie come with us," she screamed over and over.

Bonnie averted her eyes from the scene. Until she could separate herself from Klaus and ensure that she and her reincarnated spirit posed no threat to anyone like in her nightmare, this was for the best.

After Caroline and Stefan left, Damon walked up to the barrier and stood toe to toe with Klaus although he was careful not to brush up against it. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."He said before turning to leave.

"She will never be yours. Keep telling yourself you're doing this for Elena, but we both know the truth. The doppelgänger is just like you now. She's also elsewhere. So why are you still here? I'll say it again, boy. Bonnie will never be yours. And as for your dream of killing me, it's simply that: a dream born of childish fantasies."

Damon froze, but he didn't turn. Bonnie wondered what the hell Klaus was talking about. _There's no love lost between Damon and I, _she thought as she watched him speed off.

Suddenly, it was too much to bear. She wanted to go after Caroline and Stefan. And—_okay, I admit it_—Damon. She wanted them to take her to Elena. She just didn't want to be left alone with Klaus because she couldn't be trusted to keep her hands off him. But most of all, she didn't want this to be her reality … Before she could stop herself, she ran to her closet, grabbed some flats and took off after them.

– **9 –**

_Stupid little wench._ It wasn't safe for her to go out alone when the witches wanted blood. 'Hers' to be more precise. And of course, she'd recklessly endangered them for those mindless serfs she could friends. He couldn't even follow her and drag her half naked behind back. She'd made sure of that with the barrier she erected. He punched it again. _Still there. _He looked down at his bleeding knuckles. Clearly, it only worked on vampires because she'd been able to walk through it. He couldn't believe he was being held prisoner a few short steps from a door. _This is crazy._ He wished he could just jump out … _The window._

He landed the on his feet in the backyard. Fortunately, the barrier was just a wall he couldn't cross. He was also lucky the window had been behind him. _Now, I'm off to punish her for forcing me to go after her barefoot._

The cock of a gun intercepted his pleasant thought. He sprinted in the direction of the sound and arrived at the entrance of the house in time to see Carol Lockwood poised to shoot Bonnie from behind.

_No._ Klaus rejected the sight. He refused to lose the woman he loved to some bitch with a gun. In less than a second, he appeared behind Carol. He tore her head from her shoulders in a single movement. Her scream never made it to his ears. He'd poured all his anger and aggression from today's events and love for Bonnie into the gruesome kill. This bitch's act had been the final nail in his coffin. It had forced him to clarify his feelings. _And to think I agonized over shagging because I thought that would make me admit my feelings. The irony … _Things would never be the same again. Love was the ultimate complication. It hadn't even occurred to him that his safety was on the line when the gun was pointed at her. Mayor Lockwood could have ended him, but Bonnie had been the only one on his mind. _More irony._

He threw the head to ground and looked angrily at the fresh corpse. _Thanks for destroying me._

Unfortunately his eyes were not deceiving him. The gun was disappearing.

He'd been duped, in more ways than one apparently.

_Looks like the witches want more than blood._

– **9 –**

"Caroline! Stefan!" Bonnie screamed to her heart's content but they did not return. Her block remained as empty and as quiet as it always did. Once again, she was alone in her own personal hell. She lifted her foot determined to—what? Pursue friends who moved like ghosts in the wind? Or about face, march into her home and confront the demon she'd left behind? Neither option was appealing. How could she look any of them in the eyes after what happened today?

She lowered her foot to the ground and almost skidded forward. _ And to top off the most awkwardly embarrassing day of my life, I step in shit. Great! _

Bonnie looked down to see the damage. _Now there's blood on my favorite pair of flats!_

_Blood?_

_ Blood!_

She stood in a puddle of blood, except she wasn't bleeding. Panicked, she looked this way and that but nothing was out of the ordinary. So she turned. Her eyes instantly locked onto the trail of blood from her feet to …

Mayor Lockwood's decapitated body lay at Klaus' feet. Her eyes found his. "What did you do?!"

He'd never seen that look in her eyes before. It was a mixture of hate and something else … It broke him. What could he say? _"She was going to kill you and I couldn't let that happen because I love you." _Absolutely not. The truth was no longer an option.

_It was never an option, _he realized. His chest tightened, painfully. They were enemies. Her eyes confirmed it. _So silence it is. _

He caught her in his embrace before her fists could descend on any part of his body. "No," she screamed, as she fought against his hold. "You don't get to touch me! You don't—why?!"

It took everything in him to remain silent and rigid, while holding her struggling form.

"You monster! I hate you! Let me go!"

Klaus released her and she slid to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Why would he … She couldn't finish the thought because the answer to her question was obvious. He was a vampire. _Vampires kill innocent people._ And no matter how much she loved him, that would never change. _And there it is: the problem. I love him._ The truth couldn't have come at a worse time. She cried even harder and clutched the mayor's warm hand. Tyler was going to be so devastated.

Something sharp poked her palm. She couldn't see through the haze of her tears, so she squinted. The mayor held a folded piece of paper in her palm. Bonnie pried it from her dead fingers and read it. Of course she had to keep wiping her tears as she did so.

_Why would Mayor Lockwood be meeting with my father? _

– **9 –**

"The mayor should be here by now."

"She's not coming."

"You're certain?"

"Does it matter? Your daughter is our main priority, right?

"Yes. Are you sure the plan will work? He was in my daughter's room when I left this morning. I was so angry I wanted to stake him myself! I can't believe I thought he was human when I met him. This plan of yours better work."

"Oh, it will. She should be seeing his true colors right about … Now."

"You will need more than that to stop my brother. He's no fool. He'll catch on soon enough."

"That's where you come in."

"And Mayor Lockwood will do what exactly?"

"She's already done her job. Just be ready to do yours."

"I will do whatever is necessary to protect my daughter."

"I just want my brother to atone for his sins. What's in it for you?"

"Elena and Bonnie's safety." But what Jeremy really wanted to say was _"My freedom."_

_**A/N: Thank you for reading. Chapter 10 - Damon ... coming soon. An excerpt from it is posted on my profile. Klonnie fans, please let me know what you think about this chapter. Sometimes I feel like we're becoming extinct.**_


	10. Damon

**Disclaimer:**** The characters in this story are the property of LJ Smith and the CW.**

**Author's Note:**** Thanks everyone for the continued love and support of this story :-) As corny as it may seem, I have to say this: You guys are the kind of readers writers dream of and I am thankful for every single one of you!**

**Special THANKS:**** Thank you ****vampluv3r**** for the kindness you have shown me and this story. Your words of encouragement mean everything to me! And to ****keshpeach****, thank you for the expressive reviews lol and promoting this story! ****Dannya1980****, your video dedication will always hold a special place in my heart! ****Leni18****, thanks for your lovely PM! P.S. ****SugaRay567****, I will definitely look out for you :-) **

**RANT!**** (Response to two horrible episodes. Not to be taken seriously. Just blowing off some steam): Go to hell, JP and take those other scatterbrained writers with you for that disgrace of a show! They mind-hazed poor Bonnie fans for four fuckable seasons only to destroy her character … As I previously stated, I no longer watch that debacle but I happened to stumble unto the last five minutes of this week's episode and I lost my mind. And the season finale?! Didn't watch, but I heard! Really, Julie? It would take decades for me to mention every gripe I have with that trash you call entertainment, but I will end here because you are not worth it. BONNIE FANS are worth it because Bonnie is worth it so she will live on in fiction despite what you do onscreen. And she will overcome every obstacle you've thrown at her and be victorious as a QUEEN B should. VD f*** you! (meant in the kindest way possible)**

**READERS:****Please excuse all the cursing, I rarely do it. I just needed to vent my frustrations. Also, I don't hate JP, I just get angry at her. So don't read too much into my angry ravings (the feelings will pass lol).**  


**Songs of the day: Burning Desire by Lana Del Rey & Heart's a Mess by Gotye**

**FYI, this chapter ****is extremely long****. Sorry, I just figured since I haven't updated in forever, I might as well make up for lost time lol :-)**

**Some ****Mature**** Content**

**Chapter 10 – Damon**

"Please open your books to Act 1, Scene 5, bottom of page 7 and begin reading."

_**My only love sprung from my only hate!**_

_**Too early seen unknown, and known too late!**_

_**Prodigious birth of love it is to me,**_

_**That I must love a loathèd enemy.**_

Bonnie began to crack up. _I can relate._

"Is something funny, Ms. Bennett?"

_My life. _"No. Sorry Professor Shane." He was new. Many things were.

Small giggles continued to escape her. _Of all the things in the world to read, Romeo and Juliet? Again? _If she had a nickel for every time she'd been assigned this story … Well, she'd have a lot of wanted to shout, "We get it! They die at the end! Big whoop!" _That's right; they die … Hence the word 'tragedy' labeled on the cover of the play. And they were both human. Klaus and I … Crap! I swear all thoughts lead back to him. _

Apparently, she'd said that first bit aloud because April nudged her from behind. But it was too late.

"A word after class, Ms. Bennett."

_Damn!_ Bonnie lowered her head in embarrassment the precise moment the bell rang. Her classmates practically flew out of the room leaving her alone with the teacher. _No time like the present to collect my punishment._ Besides, after the two weeks she'd had including thirteen deaths, one memorial and one funeral where Klaus had caressed—_don't go there_—nothing could dampen her already dark mood.

"Your powers are gone."

_Except that._

"_**Oh, I am fortune's fool!**_**" **

― **William Shakespeare, Romeo & Juliet**

Bonnie exited the classroom and stumbled down the hall to her locker.

She was befuddled, dazed, torn …

Now was the time to blackout i.e. Ann Darrow in King Kong. Unfortunately, she wasn't the forever fainting, eternal damsel in distress or the quintessential James Bond gal. Maybe she could throw a spoiled 'why me' tantrum_. But then I'll be no better than Elena_ _…_ Her mind scrambled for answers as she stood before her locker clutching the lock like a witch holding a poisonous apple _… Or I could totally rip the 'going rogue' theme from Caroline and demand answers from—whom? The witches? _

_Like hell._

Her entire body was shaking. Bonnie desperately wished she could lean against the lockers for support, but that would only draw unnecessary attention. There was nothing in the world like the feeling she felt right now. _Emptiness._ And to think she'd wasted so much time wishing she could be a normal girl only to discover how bereft she felt without her gifts. _Way to nail the hammer on the head, Emily._

_I'm a fool._ All the fake epiphanies she had granting false understanding of Emily's warning were hereby rejected _… considering they're wrong._ She couldn't believe she actually thought her feelings for Klaus would be the sole reason she lost everything. Her shaking fingers fumbled with the lock as reality continued to bite. _My own kin have made me 'defenseless'. They think I crossed the line between good and evil … Perhaps I have. _She really had to give herself a pat on the back for her excellent sleuthing skills. She finally figured it out… which coincidentally, happened to be—now, right after she learned the prophecy came true. Ironically, the only thing her love was guilty of was making it nearly impossible to kill him …

_There I go lying to myself again. _

Her feelings were leading her down a dangerous path. She closed her eyes knowing what she'd done was terrible. And no amount of showering could wash away her guilt. _Shit!_ Her problems went from worse to—_does the word 'worser' even exist? And what's the freaking combination for this damn thing?! _Her breathing was becoming more erratic by the second as her lock continued to wage war against her fingers. The school walls were closing in. Her world was disintegrating to dust. _Now I really am defenseless …_

Bonnie froze; her body becoming immobile. All shaking and trembling ceased.

… _Or so they think. _

Her reaction to Professor Shane's announcement had been … Interesting.

The conversation in the classroom replayed in her head.

"_Come again?"_

"_You're powers are—"_

_Shane offered a silent thank you to his maker for making sure he was standing near the blackboard and not a window. "I have to say: I'm impressed. Now can you please put me down? And if you could remove that pencil from my," he gulped, "I'd be really grateful … Cause it's starting to dig in."_

"_I could apologize but I won't. What's this about someone losing power?"_

"_Just take it easy. I will explain as soon as you lower me to the ground."_

_**I'm guessing now would be a good time to tell him …**__ "No. I think you'll just chill up there and tell me who you are and why you're posing as a literature teacher. How do you even know about my powers? And what exactly do you want with me?" She asked instead. Maybe it wasn't in her best interest to tell a suspicious stranger she couldn't bring him down because she had absolutely no idea how she managed to glue him to the blackboard in the first place. Something within her just reacted and she couldn't turn it off. This wasn't how her magic usually worked._

"_The funny thing about Expression is it's difficult to control." _

_**Expression?**_

_**Expression!**_

_Emily and Ayana briefly mentioned it during their visit. Ayana said something like … 'redirection is the first step in … Expression!' __**Damn!**__ Her eyes widened._

"_The pencil …" Shane winced._

"_Answer my questions before I'm tempted to _ ." __**Let him fill in the blank.**_

"_I can be of assistance you know. Great show you're putting on but I can see right through you. The wheels in your brain are turning, working overtime to figure out a way to bring me down. The look in your eyes tells me that you never meant to pin me up here in the first place."_

_Bonnie's gaze zeroed in on his. She refused to let him prick holes in her composure, even if he spoke the truth. _

"_No need to get so defensive. I'm here to help. I hope you've realized by now that I'm not lying to you. The witches stripped you of your gifts which is why you can't control what you're doing like you would your normal magic …"_

_**This can't be true,**__ she thought as he droned on. __**No, I'm just having difficulty with my magic because of Klaus. And I'll handle him and rectify the situation as soon as …**__**As soon as …**_

_Shane recognized the signs of denial and continued speaking "That is the penalty for using what they consider dark magic. And yet, here you are using expression, proving you require less instruction than I thought. Your abilities rival your predecessor who bequeathed this sorcery to you. Qetsiyah was the first to call upon this art, so it is only fitting you master it. I can teach you to control it." _

_ Apparently his words got through to her because her next question was the one he'd half expected, half hoped to hear._

"_And I should trust you because?"_

"_You can't. But consider the alternative. One witch against a legion … And whoever else desires your blood." _

"_Whoever else?" Nervousness began._

"_Silas."_

_The name demanded she recognize it __**… Silas …**_

_Shane watched the fluorescent light bulbs explode over their heads. Shards of glass mingled with the sudden rough winds and blew everywhere. His hands flew to cover his exposed his head but she … She remained still while the sharp blades pelted her and the ground like hail from the sky._

"_Apparently _she_ recognizes the lover _she _imprisoned."_

"_Qetsiyah," Bonnie answered in a staccato voice as if in a trance._

"_Yes, her … Or should I say, you? There is so much you don't know. The witches haven't been honest with you. And yet, they expect—No, dare I say, 'require' you to obey their edicts. Is that fair?"_

_His words penetrated her mind; allowing her to break free from the spiritual chains that bound her. She surveyed the classroom which now resembled a war zone __**… I did this? **_

_Equal parts wary and concerned, she spoke, viewing him as the last resort. "And if I accept your proposal, can you guarantee complete control over the craft because expression is dangerous from what I've heard."_

"_It's a matter of perspective, Ms. Bennett."_

_That statement was fast becoming the mantra for her life. _

_Shane tried not to smile as he watched the internal struggle manifest in her eyes. Maybe she needed a little more persuasion. "I can help you save them … Elena. Your mother … There is a cure to vampirism, you know … Or didn't the witches tell you?" He purposely drew out the last question._

_**Now will she or won't she trust me. And frankly, do I care?**_

_Without warning the pencil stabbing his groin fell to the ground and his body began to drift slowly downward. When he regained his footing, he extended his hand. "Atticus Shane at your service. By the way, this is for you."_

Bonnie blinked away the memory. An amazing calm settled over her and she gave up on retrieving her textbooks. _I guess it's just you and me, Shakespeare. _

Strangely her actions gave her confidence or rather the fact that she was still capable of magic was comforting. Her breathing began to stabilize. Even though she remained skeptical of expression considering her experience with redirection, the witches had left her without any other options. And could she really be upset when Emily had warned her about this, Klaus, and her kin from the beginning?

The answer was: no. And since she didn't have one of those time thingy's Hermione used in the third Harry Potter film, she would have to abide by the rules Father Time had set. What was done couldn't be undone so she would have to place her trust in Qetsiyah's form of magic … Not Professor Shane.

He was definitely one to watch. And so she would watch him, and her back. If he crossed her, she would destroy him with expression. He was the one who said _"The powers they took pale in comparison to it."_ Hopefully, he was right. And if he wasn't, it didn't matter because she had every intention of getting her powers back.

Bonnie took a deep breath, shook her hair free from glass particles and headed for the exit. As she strolled pass the principal's office, she figured she'd let Shane explain the scene in the classroom. After all, he was the adult figure; the 'Professor'.

Now that she thought about it … If she approached this situation like Caroline; that would be too rash. And if she imitated Elena—_No. Seriously, no. _

_I'll just do things my way._

_**Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear.**_

_**So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows**_

_**As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.**_

_**The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,**_

_**And, touching hers, make blessèd my rude hand.**_

― **William Shakespeare, Romeo & Juliet**

Damon spotted her as soon as she emerged from the entrance to Mystic Falls High. You didn't need vampire heightened senses to pick Bonnie Bennett out of a crowd. It was a male thing. She was arguably the hottest female of her acquaintance; best friends included. Although his feelings for She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named made him less inclined to go around picking fights, it hadn't made him blind. Hot was hot … from every angle (and he did mean 'every angle') you looked at it. He cocked his head to the side, muttering an expletive. Fitted was an understatement! _Who knew a graphic tee and jeans could look so snug?_

"I wasn't asking you, big fella" he said to the enthusiastic pole in his jeans. _Even white boys got to shout, baby got_—this wasn't the time for Shakespeare or honeyed words. If anything, he'd spout an ode to an annoying witch when he got her attention. Did she really have to go around calling every Billy goat's gruff with those hips in those jeans? Batting eyelashes with those eyes? And shaking that baby doll head of hers?

No wonder that bastard was stalking her. He was probably lurking in the bushes somewhere scratching, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce. Obviously, he'd follow her anywhere if Mayor Lockwood's funeral was any indication. And Klaus' pansy ass behavior would have been hilarious if it hadn't irked his last nerve. It was bad enough Bonnie had isolated herself from 'the group' and sat with her father for the second funeral in a row. But what happened during the service was even more disturbing than Tyler getting shot by Judge Dredd at the last one. The memory would be forever etched in his brain …

_He could hear her heart beating from his seat ten pews away … __**which is nothing special because you can hear every heartbeat in the church, **__a not so subtle reality check reminded him. Besides, attuning his senses to Bonnie wasn't a good look when the object of his so called affection sat wedged between him and his halo wearing nemesis. _

_He was tempted to walk out. _

_**Somewhere in the distance there's an exit calling my name. **_

_Right before he made a run (more like a walk) for it, the original softy himself entered the church and sat in the pew directly behind her. _

_Damon had to admit it was a pretty ballsy move, but running fingers through her hair, was not. By the time the dog swiped her hair to the side, pushed her shawl down and planted a kiss on her bare shoulder; he was prepared to go over there and … get his ass handed to himself—__**for what?—**__when she confronted the situation dead on. _

_She actually turned to stare Klaus down, as in twisted her body around in the seat. __**Nice one, Judgy!**_

_And then she ruined it up with a witchy look that said 'You're sooo bad, but I like bad boys'. Either that or she was really angry. _

_Just when he decided to go with anger for the win, she narrowed her eyes at the pooch who retaliated by catching her bottom lip between his. _

_All hell broke loose … At least in his mind. __**It's like that? **_

_**Oh sure, smack him now … **__The sound reverberated through the chapel._

_Abruptly, Cujo stood and rounded her pew. When she glared up at him, he wrenched her from the pew and hauled her off into the shadows before her father had the good sense to wonder where she'd wandered off to. And the crowd was none the wiser because it happened so fast._

"_Going or staying?" Stefan inquired under his breath; eyes glued to the speaking reverend. "Bonnie can handle herself."_

_A soft feminine voice followed. "What's gotten into you?" _

_It was Elena's. __**That's right. Elena's right here. You want her.**_

_A minute later, Damon realized he was standing. All eyes were on him including a large pair of green ones returning to their seat and smug blue ones which conveyed their thanks as they slithered out of the church. __**Great. They cause a scene and my rugged good looks get all the attention. **__Well, what could he do? His was a face that could launch a thousand ships. __**Ah, the price of gorgeousness. **__He shook his head and sat down. __** Awkwaaaard …**_

Yes, it had been. And a week later, he was still having difficulty processing what his eyes had seen. _Klaus and Bonnie. Bonnie and Klaus. _He just couldn't wrap his brain around the idea even though it brought his disastrous stay with Rebekah to mind. He'd witnessed firsthand Klaus' obsession with Bonnie. Only he hadn't realized the feeling was mutual until that disgusting display at the funeral.

_Liar! _His mind accused. He could deal with the whole 'pants on fire' bit later._ You suspected it was mutual then. You remember … When you barged in on them in her room a week and a half ago._ Unfortunately, he did remember.

Watching her now, he had no doubt there was more to the story. The details surrounding the death of Mayor Lockwood were sketchy at best but he would reserve judgment until—_Judgment? No sir._ That would be like the pot calling the kettle black. Having been involved in the cover-up of a few meals gone wrong, Damon knew enough to mind his own business.

Except knowing preachy herself was responsible for the cover-up made it hard to ignore. She had to be because her pet Klaus would never go through the trouble. He was indifferent to human beings. Plus, the way she'd looked at that mutt when he appeared during the mayor's eulogy confirmed his suspicion. At least now he knew why Tyler's mother was MIA during the first memorial. She'd been too busy decaying in a ditch somewhere thanks to Bonnie's new besty … Sure sucked being Tyler Lockwood. _Good thing I'm not him,_ but that was beside the point … He'd pay a penny for her pious thoughts because he was dying (figuratively speaking) to know what happened between them in the darkness when all eyes were on him.

_Their liaison goes deeper than I know. What are they hiding? Why does she protect him?! _

_It's gotta be the accent. Women love that shit … _He parked his frustration on the corner of Get Over It as she crossed the lawn to greet him.

… _**the reason that I have to love thee**_

_**Doth much excuse the appertaining rage**_

_**To such a greeting**_

― **William Shakespeare, Romeo & Juliet**

_Is he gonna do this every day?_

_Oh dear! Is he like … trying to do the whole 'friendship' thing?_

Bonnie rolled her eyes heavenward.

"Lord, please give me the strength not to kill him."

The closer she got to him, the more stomp like her footsteps became.

_Yes,_ she reminded herself. _Elena is why you allow him to live._

The sound of her heavy footfalls brought a smile to his face. She obviously wasn't thrilled to see him.

"What do you want now, Damon?"

"Hello to you too. Your voice is particularly grating this afternoon." Her beauty was best kept: silent.

_Elena's your best friend. Elena's your best friend. Elena's your best friend. _She smiled; all teeth.

Her smile was as fake as they came. "I was in the neighborhood so I decided to say hi. If I'd known you'd be this happy to see me, I'd have come by earlier. We could have done lunch." He reached out and captured her necklace between his thumb and forefinger. "Different. Where'd you get it?"

She smacked his hand away. "Been in the family for generations. Don't touch me, stupid." Damon didn't need to know how she acquired it … _from Shane_, or who it really belonged to. _Actually, it was Qetsiyah's so technically its mine. _

"Whatever you say," he said, completely focused on anything but her words … The sky, the grass, her shoelaces, etc. His eyes finally settled on the graphic design on her t-shirt. It was a great print. The two large owl eyes with pert yellow dots for irises really made the shirt pop. _Yeah, because that's what you're really looking at. _

Bonnie followed the direction of his gaze. _Oh for the love of_—"You were saying?" She flicked his chin. "Please direct your lies to my face. Thanks."

He shrugged. "What?"

She pointed to her face as if to say 'Look at me. Do I look amused? You know WHAT'.

He ignored her and changed the subject. "Well, you're looking casually slutty this afternoon. Next stop: the bar."

"What are you talking about?" She twisted to her left then her right, observing herself. "This is one of my faves. It's not even tight. I mean the jeans are a little—" _Wait a minute. Why am I explaining? It's just Damon. _She looked up. "I get it. You're here for a magical beat-down."

"Before you wiggle your nose and go all hocus pocus, consider the outcome. First, I'll do the snarky eye thing. Then you'll get all hot and bothered by my boyish appeal and do the wicked bitch of the west thing." He shook his head in the 'you-know-I'm-right' kind of way. "One corpse or two and a couple of your famous headaches later and wala: another one of our petty arguments. Could you honestly live with yourself if I killed her?" He pointed to some random girl across the quad. "And her? And this guy for wearing a plaid shirt?" He directed his next comment to the guy. "Dude, you gotta stop letting your mom dress you."

She'd had enough. "Look, you picked a bad time to be you. I'm not in the mood. Go fly a kite or better yet, sit in corner and cry. Keep telling yourself that deep down you're a good guy who does all these obnoxious things because you're misunderstood. Seriously, it's one sob story after the next with you." She imitated a pouting child. "Why don't you go whine at Elena's altar."

"O.M.G!" His voice lingered on the 'G'. "I've died again and gone to the other side. Bonnie Bennett makes jokes?! Glad to see you removed the stick from your ass. Seriously, did you come up with that all by yourself?"

Bonnie began to tap her right foot impatiently.

"Let me guess … SNL?"

"You do know this is why everyone prefers Stefan."

He shook his head. "You eat a few kittens and the crowd goes wild."

"And we're done here." She turned to leave.

"Bonnie."

"This is me walking away," she said without turning back.

_She's determined to make this difficult._ _Might as well … _"Elena's in trouble."

"Should I count the ways in which I'm not interested in anything you say?"

"She killed the hunter who shot Tyler at the memorial. You know, the one Jeremy said had that crazy tattoo."

_Tattoo! _

_What?! _And Jeremy saw it! How come she didn't know any of this?!

_The men from my dream … Could he have been one of them?! They are hunters?!_

_Calm down. You can handle this. You're dealing with much worse._

Bonnie turned to face him. Careful not to show her sudden unease, she spoke, but deep seated frustration colored her words. "Weren't you and Stefan watching her? Tell me, do you two actually do anything besides fawn over her, like I don't know, stop her from … say: killing people?" She took a deep breath. "Look, when I delivered her daylight ring last week, I told her I needed to keep my distance for a while and she understood. Now, I thought you and Stefan knew that was code for 'we need to step up and take care of Elena' but your balls are obviously in my pocket because you're not capable of doing anything without my help."

"Since I can't imagine what PMS is like, I'll just let that slide. But FYI, keep my balls out of your mouth. Unless …"

_Eww!_ Mental picture. "Shut up."

"And speaking of balls, how do Klaus' taste?"

"Wow! New low. I can't even …" She whirled around and began walking towards the parking lot.

Damon's arm wrapped around her mid-section. She froze. He was literally right behind her.

"Crossed the line. Fine, I'll admit that … But Elena's like a sister to you so I thought you'd like to know she's losing her mind. She tried to stake herself."

"What? Why? Putting your douche-like personality aside, you were right to tell me. This is bad."

"Did you just call me a douche?"

"Uh-huh."

If she could see the look he was giving her, she would have closed that mouth of hers. "I think the hunter she killed may be responsible."

"You do realize you don't need to hold on to me to tell me this." Her phone was vibrating in her pocket. "You can let go … Anytime now."

"So you'll look into it?" He released her.

"One second." She hushed him, answering her call … Dial tone.

Damn, she missed it and there were no messages. _Who do I know with a 504 area code?_

"Look, we really need your help."

If she weren't busy returning the call, she would have asked if 'we' included Caroline and Stefan. No one answered. It just kept ringing. "I'll help because it's Elena."

It was a good thing her back was to him. He couldn't see the panic in her eyes. Her powers were gone, she couldn't exactly control expression and things kept falling into her lap. Feeling overwhelmed, she typed the area code into the search bar of her mobile browser. As she did so, Professor Shane's offer came to mind. _"I can help you save them … Elena. Your mother …" _Yes, he could help with Elena. He'd said there was a cure. She could save them; Elena, her mother and Klaus.

_Save Klaus?!_ _After what he did?! In a place of worship?!_ _What am I thinking_? She shook her head but her heart leapt at the prospect. _Klaus can be human …_

"Bonnie?"

She didn't answer.

Everything about this silence was weird. She stood before him lost in thought and he stood behind her thinking nothing at all which was a first for him. There was no sense of urgency to rush into anything crazy for the sake of his beloved. For this wrinkle in time, he wasn't forced to fulfill his role of reckless bad boy with a secret heart of gold. His mind wasn't swimming with hotheaded approaches to Elena's problems. He felt relaxed … All because Bonnie said she would help. _Who would ever think this little bombshell of a female could carry the weight of the world on her delicate shoulders?_

Damon marveled at her ability to put him completely at ease. She was a badass; exuding quiet, competent strength. He appreciated the fact that he wasn't emotionally conflicted with her. She knew where he stood and vice versa. And if she didn't like it, they fought. Simple, drama free—_life pre-Katherine/vampire._ He missed being this comfortable and was willing to do this with her all day.

Damon's voice rang in her ears. He'd called her name. She snapped out of it just in time to see the loaded search results pop up on her iPhone screen. _New Orleans. Someone called me from Louisiana … Who and why? _She would look into it as soon as she got a moment but first things first: her powers, Elena and Klaus (and not necessarily in that order.) "Damon," she turned slightly to view his face, "I'll see what I can do, but I won't tolerate you shadowing me. And don't even think about rushing me. I've got my own S to handle."

As she disappeared into the parking lot, he watched the peace and contentment she brought him depart with her. Only then did he realize he'd forgotten the real purpose of his visit.

_**To stop the inundation of her tears—**_

_**Which, too much minded by herself alone,**_

_**May be put from her by society.**_

_**Now do you know the reason of this haste.**_

― **William Shakespeare, Romeo & Juliet**

Bonnie sensed him as soon as she got out of her car. "I would read you the whole riot act and explain that stalking is against the law, but listening is obviously not your forte."

"Preaching from the pulpit again?" Damon asked, watching her walk to her home.

Ignoring him, her feet stilled on the porch steps. _Who would call me from New Orleans?_

"I see you've suddenly decided to take a vow of silence, Mother Superior?"

She continued her trek up the steps and headed for the front door. "I swear killing you would be much simpler."

His presence at her back blotted out the dying sunlight. And to be extra annoying, he leaned forward so that his face popped up beside hers. "You don't need to be that close," she muttered as his hand covered hers and helped unlock the door.

"You're welcome" he said, all but shoving her inside.

"Have I somehow given you the impression we're—" she broke off abruptly when she heard another voice speaking in the background. It was the answering machine recording a message. If she listened closely, she could catch the end of it:

_"… may not remember me, but this is Jane-Anne Deveraux. I tried calling your cell phone first. I need to talk you to you, Bonnie. I will be in touch." _

"Old bff?" He inquired.

"I have no idea who she"—Bonnie gasped—"is!"

Damon noticed a few seconds before she did. "Bonnie, don't. It's gonna be fine." He said, approaching her slowly even though he wanted to shout: _I'll kill that sick bastard!_

Her lower lip began to quiver right before she **…**

"Just calm down."

**… **went postal.

Damon wrapped his arms around her, locking her shaking body in his embrace. A human arm lay at his feet. Multiple arms were scattered about her living room. Legs too. Bonnie screamed and grabbed the collar of his jacket. He could only imagine what she saw behind him considering he was staring at a bloody torso propped up on the kitchen counter. Two eyeballs rolled along the surface, hitting the severed limb every once and again._ This isn't going to go over so well. _Her heartbeat rose and her body became flaming hot. _Shit. She's gonna blow._

Bonnie couldn't see straight. Her vision was blurred by tears. Sara Peckel's head was on her couch; bulging vacant eyes cast in an eternal death glare. _Are those fingers and toes tangled in her hair?_ "Get off me! Let. Me. Go!"

Deep scratches appeared on the sides of his face even though her arms remained glued to his collar. _What the devil? _"Bonnie, stop th—" he began choking as blood spewed from the large new gash in his neck. His surprised blue irises met her white—_where the hell were her irises?_

"Bon-nie," Damon croaked. "Fight th-his" he tried again. _I'm in no mood to perform an exorcism._

"Maybe you like pain." Her eyes narrowed. "Or," she ran her right index finger along his cheekbone leaving charred flesh in its wake, "you could let me … GO."

His arms tightened around her waist. Letting her go was the exact opposite of what he intended. She needed to be held. And since it was in his nature to go against everything she said, he pulled her even closer.

She railed against him, trying to break his hold. Her screams became wails as he crushed her to him. "Bonnie." He peered down into her face and was met with a sea of green that saw through him. _Green again. She's becoming herself—_

"Don't touch me!"

**—**_maybe not._

_**I am too bold. 'Tis not to me she speaks.**_

― **William Shakespeare, Romeo & Juliet**

Her skin was reaching lava levels, searing his flesh.

"I won't let you touch me! You'll burn before I let you hold me!"

He had to do something quick before she melted the skin off his body. He backed them into the corner behind the front door and crowded her there with his size. "Snap out of it!"

"I won't let you touch me again!"

Damon released her waist. _Did she just say 'again'?_ _I barely even bit her and that was only once. It's not like I—_he grabbed her wrists and opened his mouth to shout some sense into her when realization struck_—she's not talking to me._

He looked deeply into her eyes.

_Him. _

_All she sees is that dick._

Disappointed, he began shaking her wrists. "I'm not him!"

Smoke from his charred fingers rose between them. "I AM NOT KLAUS!"

Tears began to seep from the corners of her eyes. Her fisted palms opened and he took them in his. "I'm not him, Bonnie." This was said in a much softer tone.

Her body temperature stabilized. She began to sob openly. Damon hugged her and whispered into her hair over and over, "I'm not him, Bon." Then he just held her and did the only thing he could do … Let her cry.

Just when it felt like they had been molded together for an eternity and he had gotten used to the outline of her body, she spoke, recognizing him.

"Damon?"

"Yes?"

"I'll never forgive you for killing my mother."

He smiled into her hair, grateful for every self-righteous, judgmental inch of her. "Of course you won't, Bonnie-who-art-in-Heaven."

She rolled her tear-filled eyes "I can't believe I'm crying on your shoulder."

"Don't mention it. Annnytimmme." He drew out the word. _Definitely time to say something Damon-like._ "Every now and then, a guy dreams of comforting a hysterical female. It's better than sex."

_Some fools never change. _It was best to ignore everything that came out of his mouth. "The shoulder's not the problem. It's you." She removed herself from his embrace and looked up at him; staring him square in the eyes. "And so were clear, I have every intention of avenging my mom."

"I'm counting on it." He replied encouragingly then lowered his head to …

… She drew back. "What are you doing?"

That was an excellent question. And as it turned out: he had no fucking idea. This had played out differently in his head. He was pretty sure he'd been about to kiss … _Her?!_

"Damon?"

_Evasive maneuver: Go. _"What's that over there?"

Following his gaze, she located the black, platform stiletto heels located at the base of the staircase.

As she avoided stepping on the bodily parts strewn across her carpet to get to the shoes, Damon commented "It's probably another gift from your boyfriend."

"Jealous?" She asked sarcastically before saying seriously, "Boyfriend: no. Murderer like you: yes." She reached the exquisite pumps and noticed a folded paper tucked into the left shoe. Having had enough surprises for one day, she left the parchment where it was. Surveying the living room with disgust, she figured _what the hell?_ She had better see what it was while she still had the stomach for it. _What else does Klaus have in store? _Giving into sick curiosity, she took the piece of paper and opened it …

… Come to think of it, he was jealous. No thanks to her and Klaus. _Wow._ _This is a new development. _Apparently, he had some bullshit to sort through. _Well, I'm off to work through my 'issues', _but her gasp drew his attention.

Bonnie crumpled the paper in her hands. _Save Klaus? Never! _She wanted to run her fingers through his hair and kiss_—crap! Wrong thought. _She wanted to kill him._ Better. _Love be damned! "Damon, bury these people before my father comes home? There is somewhere I have to be."

"You know the funny thing about vampires is, we're not too big on orders. Something about being dead makes you really not give a shit."

"Maybe if you asked me nicely…"

"If I asked, would you have said yes?"

"No. But that's not the point. It's the gesture."

"Thanks." _He's gonna do it._

He was going do it even though he'd rather not if it meant he could trash the shoes … But she turned to leave with the knockoffs in hand. _Damn._ "Oh, before I forget, here … This is what I came to give you. Something tells me you'll need it."

_The awful moment you realize you don't know if she can catch._

It was a good thing she did … catch it, that is. With a pair of heels and crumpled paper in her hands, he didn't think she'd manage but she was obviously full of surprises. Her ability to multitask astounded him. _I guess those shoes are worth her safety, _Damon thought with annoyance. Anyone with common sense would have dropped the pair to catch the stake. _Well, whatever. It worked out._

"That could have hurt me, stupid." Bonnie said as she hurried up the stairs. Her shirt hit the floor the second she reached the top of the landing.

She divested herself of her jeans once inside her bedroom. "What did the letter say?" She heard Damon call casually from the living room as if he hadn't just thrown a white oak stake at her.

_Say? _She laughed bitterly to herself. _It didn't say much of anything._ It was a portrait of her nude body frozen in a moment of ecstasy in the grass … Her mind wandered back to that night in the valley. Clearly Klaus was depicting a scene from that sexual affair. Except in this rendition she was wearing the black heels she held in her hands.

_Me naked wearing nothing but stilettos?!_ _That sicko!_

And to show that he'd completely lost his fucking mind, the caption below the drawing read:

_Come dressed like this. Interpret 'come' anyway you like._

"_**For I am proverbed with a grandsire phrase,**_

_**I'll be a candle holder, and look on.**_

_**The game was ne'er so fair, and I am done."**_

― **William Shakespeare, Romeo & Juliet**

"I didn't sign up for this."

Ayana's eyes narrowed disapprovingly at the Gilbert child, but her face remained expressionless. Her plan to break the bond had failed. She enchanted the mayor to target her descendant so she could test the depths of Niklaus Mikaelson's feelings. Low and behold, he loved Bonnie Bennett which she hadn't expected, but since she received the desired outcome, it didn't matter. Her naive descendant saw the monster for what he was, but still covered up the circumstances of the murder because she loved him in return whether he knew it or not … _And that is what I was counting on._ The rebellious act forced their kin to the breaking point as she knew it would and they removed Bonnie's powers. This should have nullified Bonnie's spell and terminated the bond between witch and wolf but … it didn't. _And I have the original lycan to thank for that._ His unexpected reciprocation of affection had strengthened the bond and now her descendant would never be free of their connection. This bond would highlight their similarities and give them insight into one another that was better left unknown. The less they knew about themselves and each other the better. Bonnie Bennett did not need to understand the internal workings of the evil Niklaus because she might mistake his villainous nature for some form of unidentified good. Then she would assume the same thing about her advanced expression abilities and Silas would be able to use her which would trigger her past nature: Qetsiyah. There would be anarchy if plan B, who stood ranting before her, did not work.

"I will not be a pawn in the witches' game! A hunter's mark?! A freaking vampire hunter! You didn't say anything about this!"

"We gave you life when there was none left in your body. We endowed you with the gift to see us and now the hunter's mark for this precise purpose: to do our bidding. Your spirit belongs to us. If you disagree, we can take back that which we gave."

_She just threatened me. I need to be careful._ "Tell me one thing: did Mayor Lockwood really have to die? When you said that she would fulfill her purpose, I didn't realize you meant death."

"She chose death the minute she deserted her duty to the people of this town and chose her son, knowing what he was."

Jeremy considered her words. He didn't like what they implied. He knew what Tyler's was too. His sister, Stefan, Damon and Caroline were all like Tyler for that matter. So did that mean his life would be forfeit too? _Ayana isn't being entirely honest with me, but since I'm guilty of the same thing, I won't comment._ "I understand. This was all a part of your plan including me inheriting the hunter's mark, wasn't it? Let me guess, my sister losing her mind is just collateral damage even though you promised me she would live. And what about Bonnie? I want her safe."

"When you become a member of The Brotherhood of the Five, you will be a full-fledged vampire hunter. Then the curse will be lifted and your sister's mind will be restored. And when your hunter's mark is complete, it will lead you to the cure to vampirism. Obtain it and your sister will be human again."

_A cure to vampirism?_ It sounded too good to be true which meant that it probably was. What was the catch? "What must I do to become one of The Five?"

"You must kill a vampire. Many, if you want to complete your mark." She didn't mention Expression, Silas, Qetsiyah or the fact that Bonnie was her reincarnation. Nor did she inform him that he would grow to hate all vampires, including the sister he wished to save. The details were not his concern. He need only ensure that the cure was out of Silas's grasp before the evil warlock could manipulate the situation further. If everything went according to her plan, immortal beings would be a memory and her descendant would be free of Qetsiyah's darkness forever. "Or you could kill one original."

Silence.

"I don't think—

"You can," she interrupted. "And you will. When you do, I will see to it that _his_ strengths become yours."

"His?" Jeremy isolated the word.

"Niklaus Mikaelson."

Silence.

"I want you to kill him."

Silence.

"Then Bonnie will be safe," she added to sweeten the deal.

"I will kill him," Jeremy finally agreed.

"First, you'll need to break him."

"That won't be a problem." It was a good thing, he'd enlisted Elijah but he wouldn't share this information with Ayana. She was as trustworthy as Elijah.

"_**O serpent heart hid with a flowering face!**_

_**Did ever dragon keep so fair a cave?**_

_**Beautiful tyrant! Fiend angelical!**_

_**Dove-feathered raven, wolvish-ravening lamb!**_

_**Despisèd substance of divinest show,**_

_**Just opposite to what thou justly seem'st.**_

_**A damnèd saint, an honorable villain!**_

_**O nature, what hadst thou to do in hell**_

_**When thou didst bower the spirit of a fiend**_

_**In moral paradise of such sweet flesh?**_

_**Was ever book containing such vile matter**_

_**So fairly bound? Oh, that deceit should dwell**_

_**In such a gorgeous palace!"**_

― **William Shakespeare, Romeo & Juliet**

Klaus stood in front of his full length mirror tying his tie.

He had never been one to pursue the fairer sex, but what could he do? Bonnie Bennett brought out the romantic in him. So what if his version of romance deviated from conventional wisdom? If willing, unthreatened women who loved of their own accord were the norm; he preferred to be eccentric.

He popped his collar then folded it and proceeded to button his cufflinks when she appeared in his peripheral view. He smiled into his mirror, gazing upon her face in the glass. She stood behind one of the double-doors to his lair, peaking in.

"Do come in, love." Running his fingers through his hair for dramatic flair, he turned to greet her. "I'd be delighted to have you for dinner." _And I will._

Bonnie attempted to fit her long, smooth leg through the crack of the slightly ajar door.

His eyes fell to her caramel thigh then cascaded down to her nicely shaped calf. He angled his head to the side as he took in her trim ankles … and lower. The Christian Louboutin's he purchased for her clung to her foot like the finest woven sock. _They were tailor made for her._ He licked his lips in anticipation, waiting for the rest of her to emerge.

A second later, he became impatient. _One, two_ _…_ He was behind the door before he hit three.

The door opened before she could even push. Air rushed past her and Klaus was suddenly in her face. Up close and personal. Nose to nose. "Weren't you expecting me?"

Her breath caressed the light hairs above his upper lip. _Gawd Blimey__, she's direct._ Laughing, he took a step back and took in the vision of loveliness before him. Her breast, pushed up to her throat with that scandalously tight sweetheart neckline almost undid the zipper of his slacks. His balls drew up tight as his penis strained against the fabric. He turned, giving her his back as he retreated further into the room. "I see you elected to wear clothes."

She followed him into his bedroom, pausing briefly to shut the door behind her. "Did you really expect me to come naked? I—"

He heard her sharp intake of breath and the corners of his lips titled upward into a broad smile. He swung around to face her. "Yes, I did." The suave smile left his face.

Bonnie couldn't believe her eyes. Klaus was speaking but his words went in one ear and out the other. There were candles lit everywhere: on the dressers, table stands, in every nook and corner of his massive bedroom. Beautiful pictures hung on the walls but she couldn't focus on them just yet because her eyes flew to the king size bed on her far right. There were like a thousand pillows on that thing swathed in the finest black silks. She shivered and removed her gaze … to him. Actually, she stared past him to the cozy table for two positioned behind him in front of the double glass doors to the veranda. _Oh my Gosh. It's beautiful!_

He took this opportunity to stare at her since she was otherwise preoccupied. Sheer perfection; that's what she was. Her hair was tucked in a lazy bun at her nape. Soft tendrils escaped to frame her face and he desperately wished he could remove the pins … Stroke his hands into that hair and comb through the strands till they fell in loose waves down her shoulders. He was so in love her … Her red, floor length gown had a slit high enough to give wet dreams because it teased a piece of the sexy body concealed beneath. It made him want to lay her down in his bed and … but no. _Unhurried loving can wait for later. _Right now, she needed to understand the anger and torment she had wrought.

Finally, her eyes found his.

"I thought flowers but," his eyes blazed into hers, "I didn't want to overdo it."

Stunned by the depths of his apparent psychosis, she said "You've got a lot of nerve, Klaus." He murdered lots of people to get her attention, gave her these gorgeous shoes and then created this incredible atmosphere for them?! It would have swept her off her feet if it wasn't so freaking scary. Unpredictable and crazy were among the many words to describe him.

_Although his agenda may not be clear, you know what he's capable of so play along … for now._

His eyes immediately travelled to the cinched, corseted waist of her gown when she put her hands on her hips. "Nerve?" He inquired, concentrating on her flat stomach. Visions of sticking his tongue in the crevice of her belly button assailed him. She must have guessed his thoughts because she dropped her hands. "Me? You ignored me for eleven days, seventeen hours and four minutes, love."

_And two seconds,_ she silently added. "You know why. Or don't you remember killing the mayor?"

"How could I forget? She ranks high on my list of victims."

The remark was sarcastic accompanied by a look which said 'I-don't-give-a-shit-and-you-know-it'. _Don't let his ruthless demeanor rattle you._

"So if I hadn't killed her, you'd be letting me break your back in the bed over there?"

"You bastard." Not so much a rant or a shout. It was more of a statement of fact.

"Tell that to your pussy, sweetheart, when it's curving around my finger. Or don't _you_ remember begging me to pop your cherry? You knew what I was then. Yes, love. I kill, I like it and I don't discriminate. Anyone goes. Now shall we sit?"

"I didn't come here to eat."

"I didn't think so. But unless you're planning to seduce me by taking off that dress and jumping me, you better sit down."

"Or you'll what? Last time I checked, we were still bound."

"I haven't forgotten, but apparently you have … forgotten." Klaus smirked to himself. "Take a look around you and remember who you're speaking to, love." _Jogging her memory shouldn't take too long at all._ "Now, kindly be seated. I have a bone to pick with you … But first, we need to talk."

"I've had enough of this nonsense, Klaus. Let's have it—" It took her one full minute to shut her mouth. The framed picture hanging on the wall to his left wasn't a picture. It was a portrait … of her father sitting on their couch with a wooden stake through his heart.

When she got over the initial shock, she realized she was in the drawing as well. She was seated on the carpet, hugging her father's legs and crying. _This is unreal. _She looked to her left. There was another portrait. It depicted a mountain of corpses with Caroline's lifeless body on top. Another portrait to the left of it displayed equally heinous content. She whipped her head around and saw an even larger drawing. It featured Damon ripped to shreds by the big bad wolf himself, Klaus. Slowly, her haunted eyes returned to his.

Somehow, her feet managed to move. Like a perfectly controlled doe-eyed doll, she sat in the chair he held out for her.

"Always sensible. You know how to pick your battles, witch. While I'll admit I'm no van Gogh, my drawings seem to capture something real as if … as if the scene is really taking place. I call them 'The Future" and it was my sincerest wish to share them with you. What do you think? Am I any good?"

Fear gripped her soul. He was more than dangerous, he was diabolical. And she couldn't harm him. He'd found a way to make their bond work for him. He would kill to keep her in line. Worse, he would destroy everyone she loved because she ignored him?! _No, he wouldn't. That's petty,_ her heart protested. But sadly … _Yes, he would,_ her mind advised.

"Now you're probably asking yourself: 'will he or won't he kill such and such a person?' Etcetera, etcetera. And that's your prerogative but the question is"—he bent to whisper in her ear—"did he kill one or all of them? FYI, I wouldn't read too much into your being in that one portrait. I was experimenting with cause and effect; trying something new." He stood and rounded the table. "Now, you're a smart witch. That's why I love you. Figure it out." He took his seat. "P.S. I wouldn't exclude the Salvatore prat from the list of possible victims because you saw him earlier. Between the time it took you to pry yourself away from his company and come here, I could have murdered him in cold blood."

The thought of Klaus harming her father, friend or Damon should have made her skin crawl but she could hardly concentrate on his evil deeds when he'd dropped a nuclear bomb. _He loves me?_

'_Love' is a strong word._

_Because I'm certain he just said he loved me! _

_Me? Does he realize he's talking to me, Bonnie Bennett? _

_Yes he does. This is a game._

_Maybe if I look at his lips, there will be some kind of sign to see if he's telling the truth—nope. I'm going crazy which is probably what he wants._

_Now he's smiling as if he knows what I'm thinking._

_I swear, I just want to smack his gorgeous face … He really is gorgeous. I could stare at him forever. Ah those eyes. And his lips—focus!_

_He doesn't know how to love even if he just said it._

_But for some reason, I can feel that he does …_

_Love me and kill my father? No, that's the quickest way to kill any chance of me returning the feeling (unless he doesn't care). Now Damon on the other hand …_

_What? No. Killing Damon is not okay—Oh crap!_

_Damon!_

_He knew I was with Damon._

_He's …_

The revelation smacked Bonnie in the face, sobering her. She folded her arms tightly over her chest and stared across the table at him like he'd grown another head. "Those portraits were done to scare me … You know, I never pegged you as the jealous type?"

_Good. He knows I'm on to him. _

_So why is he still smiling?_ An icy chill formed at the base of her spine and ran up the edge of her hairline, raising the tendrils of hair off her neck.

And her eyes … Those almond shaped gems sparkled with what could only be described as absolute terror—no; revulsion. _How fucking exciting; delicious even._ He shuddered. He could feel that quiver tickling her nerve endings as it ascended her spinal cord and imagined his tongue replacing the shocking sensation. His smiled widened to reveal perfect white teeth … _some_ arguably sharper than the rest.

Bonnie watched his palms smack together. One loud, resounding clap after the next added to the overall tension in the room.

"Congratulations." His fang accidentally pierced his bottom lip as he openly ogled her. Once again, her tits almost destroyed his train of thought, not to mention his hard on—hard 'won' patience. "So you managed to make me feel for you. Gold star for Bonnie." He delivered the sentiments without an ounce of excitement. "Now, here's your prize."

His voice was a mixture of yearning, sarcasm and … something else. It reeked of bitterness yet his urbane smile remained firmly in place. Klaus was every bit the gentleman, oozing charm and elegance even as blood leaked down the side of his mouth from the small injury he'd done himself. He was brilliantly put together as always. She was half tempted to lean over and clean his wound with her tongue. _Focus … _But good Lord; he could hang a suit like nobody's business. _He's so sexy_ …

_But something's off,_ she thought as he pushed a teal box with a white ribbon tied into a bow toward her. She could feel it.

Bonnie looked down at the box with unfocused eyes as she contemplated her next move. She didn't know why she agreed to sit down. _Oh yeah, I didn't._ Fear had temporarily incapacitated her forcing her to take a seat … A seat in lavish comfort at an exquisitely prepared romantic table surrounded by disgusting portraits of what he'd referred to as "The Future" while a Tiffany's box filled her vision. _And the coup de grâce: he loves me._ _It's too much!_

As the knowledge began to seep in, her stomach began to churn. This was sick; eerie. And he appeared to be enjoying this dark, twisted—albeit real—thing they shared. She glanced up at the odious drawings again to be sure this was really happening. _Sick bastard! _

Her fingers untied the ribbon and opened the box in a nervous rush as her heart begged her to accept him as he was; vicious killer and all. _He loves you. You love him,_ she reminded herself as the high pitched scream fell from her lips.

"AAHHHHHH!"

"My heart beats for you," Klaus was saying as she bounded out of her chair and scrambled desperately toward the exit. _Move!_ She told her legs, trying to get them to function properly but everything was spinning. _I can't—I can't_ _… _

He was behind her. She knew it as she staggered clumsily to the double doors of his lair. She'd heard him throw his chair to the ground after exiting it in what sounded like a violent rage.

"Did you think love would make me weak?" He inquired passionately as he advanced on her.

_%Y7NSDLJA8 … _Was her answer.

_He shoved a beating heart into a box?!_

His arms enclosed her like a vise. Escape was impossible. And damn her to hell because by all that was holy, she wanted to remain trapped inside his strong embrace … To dip her head back and rest it against the lapel of his expensive suit.

_No._ She couldn't lean on him, couldn't give into this perversely wicked thing that was their love. She began to struggle against … her heart.

"Yes, fight me. Deny us. Make we want to dig your heart out with a spoon like I did your friend on the table."

_Jamie's heart! _

_He kept it? _She began to struggle blindly; clawing randomly, striking air and his imprisoning arms every once in a scratch.

Klaus fortified his hold. "Not quite, sweetheart. This one's fresh," he whispered into her nape, correcting the false conclusion he knew she'd drawn. No one was better at misunderstanding him than her. Why did she have to ignore him? Leave him to deal with the consequences of loving her alone. And why did he want her now more than ever? Heartache and pain blossomed together. He was sick and tired of being treated like some lowly creature beneath her exalted notice. Well … _Figure this, witch!_ _Reap the benefits of what you've sown._ His hardened phallus nudged her rump. He wanted to fuck her and destroy her psyche at the same time. This was the price for a broken heart. _His broken heart … _

Even so, he couldn't fight the urge to lose himself in her. "You think I wanted this? I don't want to love you, but I just can't seem to help myself. You're here in my being"—he pressed his chest against her shoulder blades so she could feel the mock heartbeat she'd given him—"torturing my soul with a forceful passion I've tried to bury."

Using his erection to maneuver her gown higher, his fingers crept along her exposed thigh until they found the opening of her slit and slid through it. His fingers sought and _oh_, they found. At the discovery of a thong, he kissed her shoulder murmuring "thank you" before pushing the lace strap aside and sinking one finger into her warm pussy … _Soon I'll be able to fit more than my finger._

With Klaus' erection poking her rear through the back of her dress, his finger inside her taking her to the stars once again and her heart longing to make it easier for him to have his way with her; Bonnie froze, or at least she would have if her betraying scream hadn't rattled her body to the core. _Two fingers?! _It hurt so much she had to spread her legs slightly to relieve the pressure. "St-top! It hur—aahhh!" She exclaimed when his fingers grazed some sensitive tissue inside her. It felt so good, she almost blacked out.

"You were saying, love?" When she answered in moans, he continued speaking; her hair partially muffling the hoarse sound of his voice. "This is what's known as a G-spot, love." His fingers slid along the top of her vaginal walls, alternating between rubs to maximize her pleasure. She groaned and so did he; the sound of her whimper nearly undoing him. "I can do more than message it. I can hit it if you'd like? But that would require the use of another organ." His penis jerked against her buttocks to illustrate his point. "Just think: I could push the silverware to the side, lay you on the table and prop your hips up on my thighs so that my dick would hit this spot as I'm pounding into you. Or I could sit in one of those chairs, drag you on top of me and watch you ride me as your downward motion puts in me in direct contact with this spot. Or I could hit it just like this; from the back."

She was panting by the time he finished his soliloquy. The erotic images his words created plus the sensations from the ever increasing rhythm of his fingers were too much. Her body went slack against his. Her lids drooped shut. Her head fell forward.

_Fight it. Oh Gosshhh, fight this … Love isn't enough. He won't change—he can't!_

"Don't you even want to know who made your gift possible?" He was saying when he felt he go limp in his arms. _Bugger it! _He wanted her so fucking bad, he was willing to do anything … _Bloody hell!_ _She doesn't need to be conscious for this. I can remove my hand, push up her dress and take her from behind. Rough and painful. Forget pleasure._

Klaus withdrew his fingers and released her, appalled with the direction his irrational, obsessive love had taken. He took a few shaky steps backward, retreating from … his own craziness.

_Enough! _Her mind screamed although her body was too languid and pleasured to move. _He thinks he's tortured me to the point where I'll just hump his brains out because I no longer give a shit?! _

Abruptly, she straightened.

_I'll give him exactly what he wants … What he deserves._

Bonnie whirled around.

One by one, she removed the pins from her hair and then shook her brunette waves free.

Klaus froze; mesmerized.

_Now I have his full attention._

She reached behind her back and unzipped her gown. Carefully working the dress down by shimmying left to right then right to left, she successfully got the dress to her hips. She tugged it lower then stepped out, making breathy inarticulate sounds as she did so. "This is what you wanted, right?" She kicked the fabric to the side.

Her heels went next.

Klaus nearly swallowed his tongue. Little Miss Bonnie Bennett stood before him clad in nothing but a black Victoria Secret bra and matching thong. The front of her thong was stained with the cum he'd milked from her minutes ago. Having dreamt of this moment for so long, he could do nothing but stare … _for now._

"You perform open heart surgery on someone I probably know and love, discard the body, deliver the heart in a box to assuage your wounded male ego and then claim to love me while attempting to rape me at the same time?" And she hadn't even begun to mention the scene at her home.

"Correct. What did you expect when you ignored me, witch? I'm not a mewling human destined to beg for your favor. I don't worship at your bloody altar. It won't end here. This is only the beginning."

"Are you willing to bet your existence on it?" She smiled, giving him a come hither look.

He nodded. "Along with that sweet little ass of yours."

_She'd better watch her step. If she comes any closer, I won't be responsible for my actions. If she's smart, she'll chalk up my restraint to pure shock._

Bonnie blew him a kiss. He was something else; rude, arrogant and unapologetic. And sadly, she loved him for it. Too bad …

_This is for those dismembered people left to rot at my place …_ She took one step forward; flinging his blazer off his shoulders with one blink.

_Jamie …_ Another step; unraveling his tie and dragging it off his neck with a sensual glare.

_Jenna …_ She narrowed her emerald eyes and the buttons of his expensive dress shirt flew off. His shirt flapped open, revealing rippling muscles.

_And me …_ One more step. She unzipped his pants by biting her bottom lip (the action a combination of lust at the sight of his hot bod and expression.)

"I warn you, witch. Once you're within my reach, you'll find yourself on your back with me spreading your legs to kingdom come. And you'll have to settle for the carpet because I guarantee we won't make it to my bed. The church and moments ago were just a prelude. By the time I'm through with you, my dick will be imprinted in your pussy; and walking, at least where you're concerned, will be something you used to do. So test me? It's your vagina. We both know you can't kill me. That's the beauty of our little arrangement. So think long and hard before you—"

Bonnie took the last step, bringing her directly in front of him. She looked up into the ocean depths of his eyes and asked, "Who said anything about killing you?"

He grabbed her the precise moment she elevated herself on her toes and leaned in for ...

"_**These violent delights have violent ends**_

_**And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,**_

_**Which, as they kiss, consume."**_

― **William Shakespeare, Romeo & Juliet**

Their lips were centimeters apart when he felt it.

Klaus' eyes widened as black veins began to gather around them. He howled in agony, released her and clutched his head, praying for an aneurysm … But it never came.

For seconds, he couldn't move even though he was free to do so.

In all his years, he had never come across this … This was worse than … _Death!_

"En-n-d THIS!" He cried, blackened gaze finding hers.

Her eyes narrowed, showing him everything she had seen.

To his complete and utter horror, a lone tear gathered in the corner of his left eye and proceeded to burn a trail down his cheek. _What the devil?!_

The pain in his chest began to expand but when he looked down, there was no wound. He placed both palms over his heart. It was unbearable. In this moment, he wished to be daggered! He looked to her and saw her fingering the white oak stake while viewing him calmly. "Be merciful wench, kill me!"

"I thought about killing you. It seems Damon gave me this stake for that precise reason." It occurred to her that she had no idea where Damon got it but she would ask him later. "Fortunately, I don't need it. And it's a good thing too because I'd rather not die with you. We're not Romeo and Juliet. We're more like Buffy and Angel, season two, except I won't stab you for obvious reasons; pesky linking spell and all." She held up the stake. "You have no idea how uncomfortable it was having this wedged in my bra strap. Had you not underestimated me and put caution before sex, you would have felt it while you were standing behind me putting your hands in places they had no right to be."

His body began to rock violently back and forth. He was beyond physical pain. "H-he-n," he tried to scream but the name became a lump in his throat.

"Since I've got your undivided attention, I'll be honest. I more than liked what you were doing to me. In fact, I didn't want you to stop as I'm sure you already know. But you enjoy killing people which is something I'm not willing to overlook. You even threatened my family and friends with those portraits you call 'The Future'. So I decided; if you're going to use the future against me. I'll just use the past against you."

Klaus shut his eyes against her words. _It's happening all over again._

"No!" He yelled but the vivid scene, complete with audio and sense of touch, did not disperse.

_NO! _His head thrashed from left to right.

_I WON'T WATCH HIM DIE. I WON'T FEEL HIM GROW COLD IN MY ARMS … AGAIN! _His eyes opened; this time his scleras were bloodshot red. The images from his memory became even clearer. He could not escape them.

"**HENRIK!"** Klaus fell to his knees; shocked, shaken, hurt … Broken.

… _Henrik …_

Bonnie leaned over his writhing form. "Love doesn't make you weak, Klaus, which I do believe I just demonstrated. It's also not an excuse to act recklessly. I realize this now. I told myself that I helped you conceal Mayor Lockwood's body for Tyler's sake. That he had been through so much, I was giving him time to adjust to all that happened before he learned of his mother's death but I was lying to myself. I did it because …" Grabbing his chin, Bonnie forced his unfocused glazed eyes to view her solemn ones. "I love you, Niklaus Mikaelson."

_**If love be rough with you, be rough with love.**_

_**Prick love for pricking, and you beat love down**_

― **William Shakespeare, Romeo & Juliet**

"You don't look so good, Niklaus."

_And to think I almost missed this, _Elijah thought as he watched his brother squirm on the floor, stuck between vampire and what appeared to be, werewolf phase.

He'd intended to wash up before visiting his brother. Killing and then scattering remains all over the Bennett home was a messy business, not to mention, far beneath him. But it had to be done. _Will I forever have to degrade myself to make this wayward sibling see reason?_ It was a tiresome chore and his perfectly groomed hair suffered greatly, but what could he do? His brother needed to be punished for his indiscretions and then shepherded down a more respectable path. Well, he could forego a shower for thirty minutes and speak with his brother considering his efforts had been rewarded. Judging from Niklaus' condition, Bonnie Bennett had certainly had her way with him. He smiled.

Elijah's voice pulled Klaus from the endless cycle of reliving Henrik's death. The little bitch was more than his match. More than his equal. Such power was a myth. Although he was in terrible pain and transitioning because of her … He smiled. _She loves me._

"Are you certain, you wish to stay angry over the events of weeks' past? So I kidnapped your witch and tried to sacrifice her? Now, you probably wish that I had succeeded. And yes, I conspired against you with Elena Gilbert and her henchmen, but let bygones be bygones since you daggered me a while back. It was simply an eye for an eye. We are family. Let us put this behind us and tackle bigger things. You are the Original Hybrid and Lycan. Your power is limitless. We must unite and forge ahead, conquering cities in our path and the people in them. There is talk of unrest in the French Quarter. Why not go there and subjugate any who oppose us?"

Klaus was too preoccupied with his own plight to fully concentrate on his brother's words. Bonnie Bennett had effortlessly turned him into a pussy when all he wanted to do was eat hers. He'd intended to finish what he'd started on hallowed ground but she had effectively destroyed his plans. His mind floated back to that day, pushing memories of his deceased little brother to the back of his mind.

"_Klaus, get off me! This is a confessional," she hissed._

"_You still remember my name. Good. You've avoided me for so long, I thought you had forgotten."_

"_You're a real piece of work. First, you kill her and then you show up at her funeral?!"_

"_Relax, don't get you're panties in a bunch … when I can do that for you."_

"_You're not seriously gonna talk dirty to me in a church? Get lost!"_

"_I dragged you in here as a courtesy … Unless you want everyone to see this."_

_Without warning, he dropped to his knees, pushed her dress to her waist and spread her legs apart. He tugged her panties down to her ankles and kissed her mons before she could react._

_And when she screamed, his hand covered her mouth so no sound could escape it. Then he captured her clitoris between his lips and suckled hard. He felt the warm breath from her gasp on his hand._

_Satisfied, he stood and whispered against the hand still preventing her from speaking. "Still masquerading as a good girl? Before you place blame for the mayor's death solely on my shoulders, consider the part you played in all this. The truth is: you're just like me." _

_She bit his hand: hard. He winced from the pain and so did she._

_Their eyes blazed deeply into each other's, wordlessly daring one another to make a move._

_Tired of the game, she righted her clothing and exited the small box of a room, leaving him to stare after her._

_Only Bonnie Bennett would knowingly injure herself to stick it to him._

_No other women had the audacity or the backbone. He loved it … And her._

… The memory gave him the strength he needed to stop phasing. The combination of her magic and the circumstances surrounding Henrik's death had triggered the transformation. He would discover what is was after this conversation. "You're right, brother. I need a change of venue. New Orleans seems as good a place as any. I've been meaning to pay Marcel a visit anyway."

_But I'm not leaving without my witch._

**A/N:**** Before last week's episode I had so many new plans for this story. But truth be told, VDs decision concerning Bonnie's character is so disheartening, I couldn't even keep my mind focused while writing. I hope this chapter wasn't all over the place. Also, I promise that Klonnie will work through all their issues and be a real couple soon :-) Please (pretty please) let me know what you think of this chapter. **


End file.
